The Truth Revealed
by Macademi
Summary: Finally becoming a member of the Royal Guard, his life becomes eventful. What secrets does he hold from everypony? Something lurks in the Everfree Forest, and within the Princess of the Night. Rated M for possible language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Visiting Ponyville

Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction. I will be using things to show what is happeneing like..

'(text here)' as thoughts

*(text here)* as sound

The doctors in the hospital were completely surprised to see me when I was born, I had the horn of a unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus. My father was a unicorn and my mother was an earth pony, they were just as shocked to see that they're son was an alicorn, my coat was a light blue, my mane and tail were both a silver and my eyes were black as the night itself.

"What shall we name him, dear?" my mother asked my father.

"Hmm, how about Dark Eclipse? My father replied.

"That sounds like a wonderful name, Dark Eclipse...", was I remembered hearing as I drifted off to sleep.

-Time skip, 16 years-

'Come on Eclipse, I know you can do it', I thought to myself as I pulled on the ropes that were tied to a boulder roughly two and a half the size as me.

"All most there", I hissed as the boulder slowly moved off the road. I was moving a boulder that was blocking a path that ran through the forest and lead to Ponyville, a boulder had rolled down the mountain side.

'Must have been the wind that blew it off the top of the mountain, it was some storm last night', I thought to myself as I wrapped up my rope into a loop and packed it into my saddlebags.

"Well, now that this problem has been handled, off to Ponyville!", as I started to walk down the path to the small town of Ponyville.

I was headed there to see if anyone needed help fixing or cleaning anything up from the recent storm we had, seeing that a boulder was blown down a mountain, who knows what kind of damage the storm could have done to a town. My family and I didn't really have anything to worry about since we lived in a small house in the Everfree forest. Our house was located in an open area in the forest, far from any tree that could have fallen during the storm.

Once I've arrived in Ponyville, I started making my way down the street, I wasn't surprised to see so many buildings damaged. Windows shattered, gardens destroyed, and somehow a cart had ended up sticking out the side of a roof. I didn't really know where I was going since this was only the second time I've ever been to this town. I turned my head and saw a purple unicorn pacing back and forth in front of what looked like a house that looked like a giant tree. 'Hmm, maybe this pony needs some help with something', I thought to myself as I made my way toward the purple unicorn.

"Hi!" I said that made the purple unicorn jump.

"AHH!", the purple pony yelled out and fell onto her back.

"Oww...", she groaned as she slowly got up and rubbed her back with her right front hoof.

"Sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean to surprise you", I said feeling a little hint of guilt for scaring her.

"It's okay, names Twilight Sparkle" she said as she stuck out her front right hook. "You need something?" she asked with a small smile.

"Nope, not really" shaking her hoof with my own. "I was going to ask if you needed help with anything, seeing that you were pacing back and forth in front of this door with that worried look on your face."

"Oh, it's just that I can't seem to open the door, I think there's something blocking the door from the inside, I think the storm might have blown something over. Oh I hope Spike is alright in there", she says with a worried face.

"Hmm, I could try and force the door open, but I might break whatever that might be blocking the door", I asked looking at Twlight for an answer.

"I don't think that will do any good, I've already tried but my magic isn't strong enou... WOAH!", she jumps back as I blew the door in using my magic.

"Hmm, might have used a bit to much force with that", I said.

"Wow! You're pretty good with magic aren't you? I'm the student of Princess Celestia and I can't do something like that", she said in a loud voice.

I walked through the door, "well, I'm guessing it's because the second floor had collapsed and the furniture had fallen down and blocked the door. So many things came out of these dressers, too.

"Now, where is Spike. I hope nothing bad happened to him while I was away in Canterlot, OH MY SWEET CELESTIA, SPIKE!", I heard her yell from the far corner of the ruined building we were in.

I ran toward her and looked down as she tried to levitate a wooden beam that was on top of a baby purple dragon.

"Eclipse, I need your help! There's to many things on top of this beam, I can't lift it up!", she said as tears came down her cheeks.

"Okay, stand back", my horn glowed as I lifted the beam up a little and Twilight immediately yanked the purple dragon from underneath it. She held onto the baby dragons body as she cried.

"Oh Spike, please wake up, please!", she cried as she held Spike in her hooves.

"Ugh, what? I'm alive? I thought I would have died from all that", the little purple dragon groaned as he tried to register what had happened.

"Oh Spike! You're alive, I thought that I had lost you!", she cried in joy, seeing that the dragon was alive.

"Thank you Eclipse, thank you!", she exclaimed as she embraced me in a tight hug, man she's strong.

"Um, T-Twilight? You mind l-letting go of me? You're so strong" I said as I tried to breath.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry", she said. "I need to hurry and get Spike to a hospital, come by sometime if you want, I might need some help repairing the floor of the second floor" she said before she dashed out the door.

'I hope that those two will be okay' I thought to myself. I went outside and stood in front of the house and fired a beam of light at the broken down house, pieces of the house levitated into the air and the house started repairing itself.

'Now that that's being handled, I'll go see if anypony else needs any help with anything" I thought to myself as I walked into a random direction.

I started walking down down the street and I suddenly felt that somepony had ran into me. I looked down and saw a unicorn rubbing the side of her head, her coat was white and she had a purple tail and mane, she had three diamonds on both sides of her flank.

'Wait, flank? Ugh, stop staring at her flank you pervert', I yelled to myself in my head.

"Are you okay ma'am? Here, let me help you up", I said while using my magic to pick her up, she was surprised to suddenly run into somepony and then have somepony lift her up with magic.

"Ah, thank you deary, I'm very sorry for running into you like I did, I was making my way back to my house to see if it was harmed by the storm while I was away with my family", she said.

"Oh, want me to tag along? I'll be happy to help with any repairs you may need", I offered.

"Sure you can deary, that's awfully nice of you, I know! I'll repay you by making you some clothes!" she said as she clapped her front hooves together.

"I think I'll make you something special, this cape you're wearing seems pretty worn, just look at it!", she said as she poked at it.

My cape started to shift and fall off to my right side, I quickly grabbed it with my magic and readjust it to cover my back again, thankfully she didn't see my wings, I have never told anyone I was an alicorn before. The one ones who know that I'm an alicorn are my parents and the doctors that were present during my birth.

"It's okay, I just enjoy helping anypony in need of assistance" I said with a smile.

We arrived at a building, it looked like quite frilly and whatnot. The white unicorn looked over the building and let out a small sigh.

"Good!, nothing seems to be damaged from the outside so the inside must be the same as well, thank you for offering to help but nothing seems to be broken, I'll be off now, um Mister...", she looked back at me looking for a name.

"Oh, my name's Dark Eclipse, and what's your name?" I asked

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Rarity. If you ever need anything just ask mister Eclipse!" she said as she walked into her home and shut the door behind her.

'Well, seeing that it's getting dark now, might as well go home' I thought to myself.

It has only been my second visit to Ponyville and I've already made two friends, wow, my first two friends I've ever had. I made my way back to the path leading to the Everfree forest.

'I'll come by some other time and see how things are after things are fixed up' I thought to myself.

Well, this is the end of the first chapter, please review :D


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Town

Okay, so here's the second chapter. Just a heads up, I will not attempt to write speech for some characters the way the speak because I know I'm going to fail horribly if I do.

As I made my way up the path leading to my home, I saw my mother tending to her garden.

"Hey mom, I'm back" I said.

"Eclipse! You're back. You help anypony in Ponyville today?" she asked as she walked over and gave me a hug.

"Mhmm, well I actually only helped one pony, her names Twilight Sparkle", I said to my mother.

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle, she's one of the Elements of Harmony, my you've made quite a friend" she said.

'So Twilight is one of the Elements of Harmony? That's something I didn't know' I thought to myself.

As my mother and I walked into our house, she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Hey mom, I'm not going to eat dinner today, I'm just gonna go straight to bed for tonight" I said to my mother as I walked down the hall.

"Okay sweetie, good night!" she says as I reach the stairs.

"Night, mom" I call out as I make my way up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

-Time skip, 2 weeks-

"Hey son!" my dad said to me.

"Hmm, yeah Pa?" I said while chewing on my toast.

"Remember how you told me you wanted to join the Royal Army? Well, today Princess Luna is going to go to Ponyville to see if the town is doing alright after the storm we had two weeks ago. Seeing that you've already met Twilight Sparkle and saved her little friend, I'm sure she'll introduce you to her brother, he'll be coming with the Princess today as well."

"Oh, wait who's her brother?" I ask as I take another bite of my toast.

"Her brother's the Caption of the Royal Guard", he says as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Wow, really? This might be my chance where I can finally make something of myself!" I said, pumping my hoof into the air.

"Son, you're the most helpful and most generous pony that I know, you've been helping everypony with problems and you don't even bother asking for a reward or payment" he says with a small laugh.

"Hmm, I guess I do. Well, I'm going to head to Ponyville and see if I can find Twilight"

"Bye mom", I said as I hugged my mother

"See ya Pa" I said giving him a little pound to the shoulder before running out the door.

When I made it to town, I was surprised to see that there were barely any houses with any visible damage. I started thinking back to when I last came to Ponyville.

'Now... where the heck was Twilights house at again?' I thought to myself.

I went down the road and I felt someone bump into my side.

"Sorry... oh hey, it's you Eclipse! How are you doing?" the pony said to me, it was Twilight.

"Hey Twilight, I was just looking for you. Is Spike doing okay? I asked.

"Yeah, Spikes doing okay but he's still in the hospital, why were you looking for me?" she asked as we walked down the street.

"Well, my Pa told me that your brother is the Caption of the Royal Guard, I was wondering if you could introduce me to him. I've been looking for the perfect opportunity to go join, but I couldn't afford the trip to Canterlot and even if I could, I don't like being away from my parents" I replied.

"Oh, why's that?" Twilight said to me.

"Well, my family is poor and my mom and Pa both can't work and we're running out of money, so I'm doing what I can to help them, so I was thinking if I could be in the Royal Guard I could make money and send it to them" I said looking down.

"Oh, in that case sure! I'll introduce you to my brother when he gets here, he's going to be coming here along with Princess Luna to inspect the town" she said.

After going down several streets and making a few turns we finally arrived at her house.

"I was really surprised to find my house completely repaired once I got back from the hospital, did you see who might have fixed it?" she asked as she looked toward me.

"Oh, that was me. I used my magic to fix everything" I replied.

"What? You fixed everything within that short amount of time?" she said with a surprised look on her face.

"Actually I just used my magic on your house and then left to see if anypony else needed any help" I said back.

"Wow, you must be a powerful unicorn to be able to do something like this, I'm sure my brother would be really happy to have someone like you in his ranks" she said with a smile.

"Speaking of my brother, her he is now!" she says as she starts running the opposite direction we came.

I saw a golden carriage being pulled by two Pegasus, riding on it were Princess Luna and a unicorn with a white coat. As they touched down, Twilight had tackled the white unicorn.

"BBBFF!" she said as she hugged the white unicorn one the ground.

"Twily! I've missed you too, but I'm supposed to be Princess Luna's guard while she goes around to inspect Ponyville" he said with a little chuckle.

"Heh, sorry Shining" she said as she blushed a little.

She turned around and gestured for me to come over.

"Shining, I would like you to meet Dark Eclipse, he's a very powerful unicorn. He saved Spike two weeks ago, he was wondering if he could join the Royal Guard" she says as she pushes me toward the white unicorn.

"Hi, the names Dark Eclipse" I said

"Hey, thanks for saving my sisters friend, the name's Shining Armor, so you want to join the Royal Guard? Hmm, you can come along with the Princess and I when we go back to Canterlot if you'd like" he offers.

"Sure, that'll be great Shining, what would I need to do when we get ther..." before I could finish, we heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem, Shining Armor, we should really begin with our inspection, your sister and her friend can tag along if they would like", the pony said, it was Princess Luna.

"Oh, sorry Princess, come on guys we really need to get this done" Shining Armor said.

We started to walk down the road and Shining Armor was holding a clipboard with his magic we walked down the road, checking things off a list.

"So Eclipse, Twilight said you saved Spike, what happened to him?" he asked me without looking up from his clipboard.

"Well, the storm had caused something from the second floor to fall over and that caused the second floor to collapse and Spike was caught under it, I lifted the beam that was on top of him with my magic, there was quite a bit of rubble on top of it too, Twilight couldn't lift it herself" I said

"Oh really now? Hey Twily, maybe you should have Eclipse teach you magic instead of Celestia", he laughs.

"Oh shut up Shining" she said as her cheeks turned pink.

"Haha, don't look now Eclipse but I think Twily likes you" he laughs as he continues to check things off his list.

"SHINING!" she yells at her brother, she starts hitting him with her hooves, her cheeks now becoming a deep shade of red.

"Wait, you're Princess Celetstia's student? Wow, you must know quite a bit of magic, I don't know much since my father couldn't teach me. My magic is just strong but I don't know about using spells" I said to them.

"Yeah, I am her student. I'm curious to see what happens when you learn to use spells, who knows what powerful spells you can use" she says to me.

I looked forward to see Princess Luna quickly turning her face away.

'Was she looking at me?' I thought.

"So, um, Princess Luna is nice to meet you" I said.

"Likewise" she says without looking at my direction.

"Okay..."I said

After walking for quite some time, Princess Luna and Shining Armor had finished their inspection.

"Okay, now that we're done here we'll be heading back to Canterlot now" he says as he puts the clipboard into his saddle bag.

Princess Luna and Shining Armor got onto the carriage.

"You coming, Eclipse?" he asks as he turns toward me.

"Wait, you want me to ride the carriage with you and the Princess?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Well yeah, how do you expect to get to Canterlot then?" he laughs.

"Well, okay then" I said as I stepped onto the carriage.

Shining Armor then nodded to the two Pegasus and we took off.

"Bye Shining!" Twilight said as we took to the air.

"Bye Twily, I'll see you later!" he yells back.

Well, here's the second chapter of my fanfic, please leave a review :D


	3. Chapter 3: Testing Time

Here's chapter 3. I've noticed that I've been writing a lot of dialogue, do you guys think I should write less of it or more?

"So, Eclipse, tell me a little about yourself", said Shining.

"Well, I've already finished school a few months ago and.."

"What? At your age? That's quite the achievement, you must be really smart to have graduated at your age", he said, interrupting me before I could finish talking.

"I don't really like to brag but I did graduate at the top of my class", I said, while chuckling a little.

"Dark Eclipse", I heard the Princess say.

Both Shining Armor and I both turned our heads to look at her.

"Yes Princess?" I asked.

"If you don't mind me asking you this, why do you wear that cape of yours? It must get rather annoying trying to walk with that, it's quite long" she asked, pointing her hoof to the cape on my back.

It was true, my cape was quite long, it covered my entire backside and reached down far enough that it was barely touching the ground. My mother had made me this cape for one reason, and that was to cover my wings and my cutie mark.

"Well, I sort of have this 'growth' on my back that I rather not have anypony see", I replied to her, it wasn't a lie, I had to keep them covered to hide what I really was.

"Oh", they both said in unison.

"Hmm, I'm curious as to what your special talent is, your cape is preventing me from seeing your cutie mark. Mind telling us?", she said, changing the subject.

I sighed, "I won't tell you, but it's easier if I showed you my cutie mark, you'll understand what my talent is when you see it for yourselves", I said.

'Is this really a good idea?', I thought to myself. Letting out a sigh, I gripped my cape with my teeth and pulled it up just enough for them to see my cutie mark, but not my wings. They both gasped at what they saw, it was a cutie mark of a lunar eclipse, like really, I would have expect them to be able to guess what it was from my name.

"W-what?!" IS that what I think it is?", they both said in unison with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yes it is, just as you can Luna, I am able to raise and lower the moon", I said, as I let go of my cape, letting it fall back to it's original place. This shocked them even more.

"How is that possible? Only my sister and I are the only ones who are able to raise and lower the moon!", Luna said with the same shocked look on her face.

"I got my cutie mark by accident, like many ponies who got their cutie marks, I was just a little colt when I learned I could move the moon, my parents were just as shocked. I was crying one night and all of a sudden, my horn glowed and I caused the moon to be lowered an hour or so before it was supposed to be lowered", I said to them.

"I remember that day! I was looking at the moon with my sister when that happened! We both looked at each other, thinking that the other had lowered the moon", she said.

"Princess Luna, I think that you and your sister both come and watch him when he's being tested, this might be pretty interesting to see what he can do", Shining suggest to the Princess.  
"That's a good idea, Shining. I'm sure my sister would be very interested to find out what was the cause of that little indecent a few years back. I think she'll be even more interested to see what mister Eclipse can do", Luna said.

After several more minutes of talking about my little 'accident' when I was a colt, we finally arrived at the castle. Once we got off, Princess Luna told Shining to go down to the training grounds to being testing my magical capabilities, Shining nodded and lead me to a flight of stairs, and man did these stairs go down far. After a few minutes, we finally reached the bottom of the stairs and walked down a long hallway, a few minutes of walking, we reached a hallway that had openings in the walls, serving as windows but with no glass in them. I saw some pegasi sparring with earth ponies and unicorns practicing magic on wooden targets.

"Alright everypony, we've got a rather powerful unicorn that might be joining our ranks today. We'll need to wait for Princess Celestia and her sister to arrive, they'll be watching him as he is being tested", Shining said to the ponies that were on the training area.

Slowly, the other ponies on the training area came to me one by one, they all seemed to be asking the same questions. I was taller than all of the ponies around me, I was even taller than Shining Armor was, in fact I was nearly as tall as Princess Luna. The training area was quite large as well, you could see pieces of wooden targets that the unicorns have practiced using spells on. A few minutes later, Princess Luna appeared from the same entrance that Shining Armor and I had come through, following behind her was her sister, Princess Celestia. The two Princesses walked toward Shining and I.

"You must be the powerful unicorn that my sister had told me about. It seems that you were the cause of that little 'incident' a few years back, am I correct? She asked.

"Yes, that was my doing. I didn't really mean to do it, like all baby unicorns, they get strange magical surges every now and then. Apparently I caused the moon to move by accident", I said, laughing when I did.

This caused the group of ponies around us to gasp.

'Great job, Eclipse...', I thought to myself, facehoofing myself.

Princess Celestia did seem to be fazed at all when I said it.

"Well, let's get the testing started, shall we?" she said as she and her sister walked over to a bench.

"Okay! So...what will I be doing?" I said as the ponies around me and Shining quickly moved away.

"It's a simple little dual with magic, since you're a unicorn", Shining said as he walked to the other side of the field.

"Oh, okay. Who will I be dueling with?" looking around to see who might be the unicorn that I would be dueling with.

"That'll be me of course", Shining Armor said, raising his voice from the other side of the field so I would hear him.

"This'll be fun...", I said with a small grin on my face.

I saw Shining Armor's horn glow and my body was suddenly surrounded by the same color that his horn was emitting. He raised his head a little.

'Must be trying to throw me into the air, that isn't going to work', I thought to myself as I smiled evilly.

Seeing as that I wasn't moving, Shining Armor had a confused look on his face. He looked towards the Princesses and they were just as confused.

"You done yet? Guess it's my turn now", I said as my horn glowed black.

I began charging up my magic while Shining continued to attempt at moving me. After a few seconds, I unleashed my magic and shot a beam of energy at him. He used his magic to create a energy bubble around him. My magic shot a clean hole through his bubble, hitting him head on. This sent him flying into the wall, his back hitting a pillar on the far side of the training area.

"Ugh. Wow, you're really strong", Shining said with a groan.

*Crack*

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!", somepony said as the pillar that I had sent Shining Armor into started to fall above him.

Before the pillar came down onto him, I yanked him away from beneath the pillar with my magic. A loud thud was heard as the pillar hit the ground. It took me a few seconds to notice that everypony was now staring directly at me.

"Ehh, do I pass?" I said.

"Y-yes, you pass the test", Shining Armor said, as he tried to get up.

"Okay, so what's next?", I said.

"Well, all that's left is to interview you and have you fill out some paperwork", Princess Celestia said, as she got up from the bench that she and her sister were sitting on.

"Hey Shining, you comin...", I stopped before I could finish, seeing Shining being helped up by two unicorns.

"Eh~, might've hit him to hard...", I said, feeling a little guilty.

"Well, considering that you managed to break through his energy bubble as if it were nothing and sending him into a pillar will cause a lot of damage. I'm just surprised you managed to break through his bubble, his specialty is protection spells", Princess Celestia said as we made our way up the flight of very _long_ stairs.

"Sister, do you think we should just make him the new Caption of the Royal Guard?" she said to her sister with a giggle.

Before Princess Celestia could answer.

"If it's okay with you two, I would rather _not_ take Shining Armors place. I don't like giving others orders since I don't really see myself to do something like that and I wouldn't be able to actually think of what to do. I like to have someone tell me what to do instead of being the one to tell others what to do", I said with my head down.

"Oh, why is that mister Eclipse?" Princess Celestia said.

"I don't really have a straight answer, it's just that I don't like doing that sort of thing", I said without looking at either of the two.

"Okay, I guess you can be one of Luna's personal guards, you two are already friends!" Princess Celestia said with a grin.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia", I said, bowing my head a little as we continued to walk up the stairs.

Well, that's all there is for Chapter 3. Please leave a review :D.


	4. Chapter 4: That was quick

As we reached the top of the stairs, a purple unicorn came trotting over to us.

"Princess Celestia!" The purple cried out as she gave the Princess a hug.

"Twilight! I didn't know you were coming to Canterlot", the Princess said as she hugged her back.

"Oh, I didn't really heave anything to do so I decided to come and visit my brother. Do you know where he is now?" she said, looking behind us to see if her brother was with us.

"Yeah, he's either in the infirmary or his friends are still trying to get him up", I said to the purple unicorn with a worried look growing on her face.

"What? Why would he be in the infirmary? Is he hurt?" She said as she started to panic.

"Well, Shining was testing Eclipse and well...". Princess Celestia stopped and looked at me.

"Well, uh.. I sorta hit him a little too hard when he was testing me", I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Wow, you really are strong", Twilight said with an annoyed look on her face.

'Guess she's annoyed I beat her brother', smiling as I thought to myself.

"Oh, Twilight. Do you mind helping me with the interview? I'll need somepony to record what we'll be saying", Celestia said to Twilight as we reached a large doorway with two guards on either side.

"Sure! I'll be able to get to know Eclipse a bit better", she said cheerfully.

Princess Celestia nodded to the guards and the two bowed as they opened the door with their magic. They continued to bow as we walked past them and into the room, as Twilight walked in they closed the door behind her. Princess Celestia gestured me to the chair that was in front of a desk that had two chairs behind in. Princess Celestia and her sister sat in those chairs while Twilight went and sat on her hind legs at the side of the desk. She brought over a quail, an ink bottle, and a blank scroll using her magic.

"Hey Twilight, do you want to sit in this chair? I'm okay with standing", I asked Twilight.

"Uh, sure. Thanks Eclipse", she said in a rather low voice as she blushed a little.

'D-did she just blush? Why would she blush?' I thought to myself as we walked by eachother.

Princess Celestia and her sister started to giggle as Twilight sat in the chair.

'They must have seen ger blush too' I thought, laughing a little.

Twilight just looked at the three of us with a confused look on her face. After a few seconds of the Princesses and I, we finally stopped giggling and laughing. Once we stopped, Celestia finally spoke up.

"Okay, lets get started shall we?" Princess Celestia said as she clapped her hoofs together excitedly as a scroll with writing came over to her.

"Is interviewing new recruits this exciting for you?" I asked the Princess.

"Not really, but I'm just excited that I'm going to interview somepony like you, I'll be able to know a bit more about you!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Okay, first on the list is for you to tell me your name. I already know your name so we can scratch that off the list. Next would be... the name of your parents and the type of ponies they are", she said as she looked at the list that was floating next to her.

"My fathers name is Silver Sand, he's a Unicorn. My mother is an earth pony and her name is Dasher", I answered.

"Next would be...", she said as she looked at the list. "Where you currently live."

"Well, I live with my parents in a small house that's in a clearing in the Everfree forest an-"

"The Everfree forest? Why would you want to life there?" Twilight interrupted.

We all turned to look at Twilight who was blushing.

"Heh, nevermind", she said as she hid her face with the scroll she was writing on.

I'll tell you later, okay Twi?' I whispered to Twilight who nodded to my offer.

"Now I just need you to tell me a little about yourself, "she said, trailing her hoof on the list she was reading off of.

"Well, I enjoy helping other ponies and my parents if they need any help. One of the reasons I want to become a Royal Guard is because I'm very good with magic, which I think would be really fitting for me to be a Royal Guard. I planned on getting a job so I could earn some money to send to my parents. They're unable to work anymore so I'm taking care of them. Since I've lived in the Everfree forest for nearly my entire life, I'm friends with nearly every animal. I'm quite skilled in both light magic, elemental magic, and dark magic", I said as they gasped.

"Dark magic? Why would you use a magic that will corrupt you?" Princess Luna said.

"*Sigh* If I didn't use it, my parents would have died", I responded with my head low.

"What happened? Twilight said as she got up from her chair and came over and placed her hoof on my shoulder.

As I looked down at her, since I was far taller than she was, I was just a little bit taller than Luna. I looked and all three of them one by one and sighed.

"When I was little, my family was going to have a picnic as we watched the sunset. Once we reached and opening a group of manticours came out of the trees and surrounded us. One of them raised it's paw and brought it down at me, my mother leaped in between the manticour and myself. As she was struck my the manticour, I became filled with rage and I unleashed a powerful magic that I never knew I could use. This... was the time I found I could use dark magic without having to fall victim to it's effects. I managed to kill the manticours but one of them managed to survive, it was badly wounded but it still managed to get away", I said in disgust.

"I'm sorry that all of that happened to you", Twilight said as she embraced me in a hug.

I stared to cry a bit but I managed to hold back my tears.

"I am sorry as well. I'm very surprised that you're able to stay the same after using dark magic of that level without having to become corrupted with the darkness", Princess Luna said.

"It's okay you two, that's all in the past now, I'm just thankful my mother survived the attack as well as my father", I said as I kept hugging Twilight.

"Um, Eclipse? You can um.. let go of me now", she said as she started to blush more than she did before.

"Oh, sorry Twi", I apologized to her as I let her go.

Princess Celestia was still looking at her list when she suddenly said.

"Eclipse, what types of mares are you into?" She said as she tossed the list behind her.

"Sister! I'm fairly certain that, that question is not on the list", Princess said to her sister.

"What? I'm just curious as to what types of mares Eclipse is interested in", she said while giving me a sly grin.

"Uh, well... I...", I stuttered as the two Princesses and Twilight leaned toward my direction to hear my answer.

"I'm okay with any type of mare as long as they love me for who I am", I said smiling back at them.

"Hmm, okay. That's it for the interview. I think we can recruit you", Princess Celestia said as she smiled at me.

"What? That's it?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Well yes. This is pretty much how this works", Celestia said.

The door opened and Shining Armor came limping in, Twilight dropped the quail and scroll as she ran towards her brother.

"Shining!" She cried out as she tackled him to the groud.

"Hey Twilight? Mind getting off of me? I'm still pretty banged up from testing Eclipse", Shining said as her sister got off of him.

"Heh, sorry about that", I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't worry about it...I want a rematch though", Shining said with a evil grin on his face.

"You're on but let's have our rematch later, I want to first learn how things work around here since I'll be Luna's personal guard", I said.

"Wow, just a new recruit and you're already given a high rank", he said as he gave me a light jab with his hood.

He then turned and limped back towards the doorway.

"So Princess Celestia. When do I start as Luna's guard? I said, turning my head towards the desk she sat behind.

"Well, first of all, you'll need a uniform and a set of armor. Twilight, do you mind showing him to your friend Rarity's shop so he can have his measurements taken?" she asked Twilight.

"Sure, but why can't he have the blacksmith measure him? Wouldn't it be a lot easier?" She asked the Princess.

"Well, since he's going to be one of Luna's personal guards he'll eventually meet the rest of the Elements of Harmony sooner or later, so why not sooner?" She said as she got up from her chair, Luna doing the same.

"Oh, that makes sense. Okay, we're going now! Bye Princess Celestia!" She said as she gave the Princess a hug.

"Bye Twilight!" She said, waving as we left the room.

"He's quite handsome, don't you think?" She said as she looked at her sister.

"He sure is...", she said as she looked away to hide her blush.

**Well, I'll be uploading Chapter 5 after I've finished writing it. Sorry that it took me a while to upload this, even though only one of you is the ONLY one following this xD.**

**Please review :D**

**P.S I have another fanfic idea, do you think I should write it while I'm continuing this fanfic?**


	5. Chapter 5:To the Boutique!

**Okay, everyone, I will be writing the way the characters would talk in the show now. I'm pretty confident that I can do this without any f' ups... and when I mean confident, I mean that I will fail miserably sometime in the future.**

Twilight and I both walked back to where I had arrived at the castle.

"So, we're taking a carriage?" I asked her.

"Nope", she said as she stopped in the middle of the room, I stood to her side.

"Wait, if we're not going to take the carriage then how are w-", I said before Twilight's horn glowed and both our bodies glowed in the same color. Both of us vanishing with a flash of a bright light.

~Carousal Boutique~

I reappeared in front of a building that looked like a carousal. I reappeared a few inches above the ground, while as Twilight had appeared directly on the ground on her hooves. Falling down, my body made a loud 'thud' sound as I hit the floor.

"You okay Eclipse?" Twilight asked as she leaned over me.

"I'm in pain... but I'm okay", I said as I tried to push myself up.

Once I was up, I started to sway back and forth. I felt really light headed. I fell to the side, Twilight used the side of her body to hold me up.

"Thanks Twi", I said as I tried to stand up straight.

"It's okay, first timers at teleporting always end up this way. You've never teleported?" Twilight asked as she started to walk up to the door to the carousal shaped building.

"Ugh... nope", I groaned as I followed her slowly.

Twilight knocked on the door and stepped back a little, the sounds of things falling over and short cries could be heard as somepony made its way towards the door. The door cracked open and a unicorn with a white coat, wearing a bathrobe peeked her head out the door.

"Sorry but I'm closed f- Oh, Eclipse!" The white unicorn said as she opened the door more and stepped out.

"Hey there Rarity", I said as she walked up to me and gave me a soft hug.

Twilight looked back at forth confusingly at us.

"You two know each other?" Twilight asked.

"Why of course, this gentlecolt offered to help me two weeks ago when Ponyville was hit by that nasty storm", Rarity answered as she stepped back and walked through the doorway.

"Do come in, you two", she called out from inside the house.

Stepping inside, Twilight and I looked in awe as we saw the state the room was in. Several tables were overturned and a coat hanger had somehow managed to get itself stuck in the ceiling. Dirt from a potted plant had spilled over as the pot was shattered, several pieces of clothing were draped over chairs, a sofa, and some were on the ground.

"Um, Rarity? I thought the storm was two weeks ago", I said as she turned to face us.

"Sorry about the mess you two, Rainbow Dash came over last night with Applejack. Applejack brought over two barrels of her latest batch of hard cider. We drank both of them and we sorta... I'm not sure what happened", she said as she tried to remember what had happened last night.

"Oh, so where are they?" Twilight asked.

"Applejack left an hour or so... Rainbow... I think she's still in my room, sleeping", Rarity said as she shook her head.

"I'll go check on her", I said as I walked over to a flight of stairs that was to the side of the room.

I walked up the stairs and looked into each room as I made my way through the hall. In several rooms I saw walls covered in drawings with dress designs on them, pieces of fabric littered the floor and tables. One door was slightly opened, peering inside, I saw a large room with a bed with a red blanket with flowers on itm a small mound was at the middle of it. Walking in, I notice a rainbow colored tail sticking out from underneath the blanket, draping itself over the end of the bed. I made my way to side of the bed. The strong smell of alcohol hit my nose, along with a slightly musky and _sweet_ smell.

I leaned closer and poked at the mound, something shifted under the blanket and a head popped out. Her mane was rainbow colored like her tail, she had a cyan coat.

"Mmm...", the cyan pony moaned as she stretched.

"Last night was fun, Rari-", the cyan pony stopped as she saw that it wasn't Rarity who had woken her up.

"You must be Rainbow Dash", I said as I looked at the surprised pony.

"W-who are you?" She said as she stood up on the bed, the blanket going with her.

The _sweet_ smell hit my nose again, stronger this time. I leaned closer at the pony and sniffed, pulling back as I grinned.

"Guess I know what you two did last night", I said, grinning as I trotted out the room.

"Hey! Get back here!" I heard the pony yell as she leaped off the bed and flew after me.

'_So she's a pegasus_', I thought to myself as I galloped down the hall.

I galloped down the stairs with the cyan pegasus hot on my tail, the two unicorns looked at my direction as I charged past them, the cyan pegasus stopped mid-air and looked at the white unicorn.

"Hey, Rarity. Who's this guy?" She asked Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash, this is Dark Eclipse", she introduced as I turned and walked toward them.

"Hey Rarity, I know what happened last night", I whispered to the unicorn.

"Oh, what did we do?" She asked as the cyan pegasus blushed.

"Smell her", I said as I pushed her towards the blushing pegasus.

I watched as the white unicorn hesitantly leaned in and smelled her. She leaned back a bit and tried to process what she had smelled. Her expression that came after told me that she knew what they had done last night.

"Rainbow Dash... we didn't... do _that_ did we?" The unicorn asked, earning a slow nod from the blushing pegasus.

"What exactly did you two do?" Twilight asked, clueless as to what was going on.

"It's best that you don't know", I whispered to the unicorn.

"Um... ah, Twilight, you needed something me, right?" Rarity asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Oh, yes I did. Princess Luna asked me to bring Eclipse to your shop to ask if you could take his measurements", Twilight responded as she gestured at me.

"Measurements? What for? Oh, did she ask him out or something?" Rarity asked as she looked at me.

"*Chuckle* Nah, why would a Princess want to date somepony like me? I just need my measurements for my uniform, I'll be one of Luna's personal guards from now on... once I get my uniform that is", I said as the cyan pegasus gasped.

"What! How could somepony like you become a guard", she laughed as she gave me a cocky smile.

Smiling back at her, my horn glowed black and her wings began to glow in the same color. After a second, her wings vanished and she fell down to the ground.

"W-WHAT THE! WHERE ARE MY WINGS?!" She exclaimed as she looked at her back and started to panic.

"I got rid of them, or do you think somepony like me that isn't fit to be the Princess' personal guard?" I gave her a smug grin.

"G-give them back, NOW!" She yelled, on the verge of tears.

"Okay okay", I said as I rolled my eyes and my horn glowed black and her body soon glowed too.

I closed my eyes as the entire room became engulfed by a blinding light. Once the light had faded, Rainbow Dash had her wings again. Seeing her wings, she hugged one of her wings and kissed it.

"Still think I'm not fit to be the Princess' personal guard?" I asked as I leaned in closer to the cyan pegasus.

"No, you're good", she immediately said as she scooted back.

Smiling down at the pegasus, I extended my hoof to her, offering to help her up. Taking my hoof hesitantly I pulled her up and turned to the two unicorns.

"Um, follow me deary", Rarity said as both Rainbow Dash and I moved forward.

"Not you Dashie, just Eclipse", Rarity said as she and Rainbow Dash blushed.

"After you're done, bring him to Sugarcube Corner. I'm going to get the rest of the girls to meet Eclipse", Twilight said as she walked out the door.

I followed Rarity up the stairs and into one of the messy rooms. Rarity began to rummage through the piles of fabric and open drawers in search of something.

"What'cha looking for?" I asked as she knocked over a basket filled with fabric onto her head.

"*Bleh* I'm looking for my measuring tape and a clipboard", she responded as she placed the basket down, not bothering to get rid of the pieces of fabric... and her measuring tape that had landed in her mane.

"You're standing on a clipboard and your measuring tape is in your hair", I said as the unicorn looked down and saw the clipboard, the measuring tape falling off of her head and onto the clipboard.

"Oh", she said as she picked them up with her magic.

Walking over to me, she stretched out the measuring tape and started to move the tape about as she jotted down my measurements onto a slip of paper that was on the clipboard. Writing down the last of my measurements, she rolled up the measuring tape and placed it on top of the clipboard and placed that on a table covered with pieces of paper and fabric. She took the paper off of the clip board and rolled it up and then handed it to me. I took hold of the piece of paper with my magic and stored it safely into my saddlebags.

"Now that that's done... Twilight said to go to someplace called Sugarcube Corner?" I asked as I walked down the stairs, Rarity following behind me.

"Yes, but I'm going to shower first... I need to clean myself after something like... _that_ from last night", she said as she looked at Rainbow Dash who was lying down on a couch, reading a magazine.

"I hear that", I laughed as I walked towards the door.

"I'll be sure to tell Twilight that you and Rainbow are going to be late", I said as I opened the door and walked out.

"Thanks deary", Rarity called out as she threw her robe into a basket outside of the bathroom and walked in.

"See ya later Eclipse!" I heard Rainbow Dash say, without lowering her magazine.

I wandered off to a random direction and looked at building after building, trying to find this place called 'Sugarcube Corner', Twilight said to go to before she had left. Several ponies looked at me in curiosity, seeing as that I've been living in the Everfree Forest and I've hardly ever left the forest. My family and I all had what we needed to live from the forest. As I wandered around some more, I saw a building that looked as if it was made of candy, a large amount of ponies had gathered around. Music could be heard as the front door opened and out came Twilight and a pink pony bounced next to her.

'Hmm, I wonder what this is all about', I wondered as I trotted over to the candy building.

**Just so you guys know, I won't be updating this story as much as the second one I'm writing. It's not because I don't want to but it's because I don't like to work on more than one fanfic at a time. I will still update this from time to time but just not as much as New World, New Life.**

**Hope you guys liked this Chapter, leave a review :D.**


	6. Chapter 6: Off We Go!

Walking up to the front steps, I looked inside the open door. Inside was filled with mares and stallions, coats of all sorts of colors, manes of all kinds of styles, either dancing, chatting, or eating food from the spread that was on two long wooden tables that were lined up against the wall. In one far corner of the room was a unicorn, her mane and tail was an electric blue and her coat was a pure white. She wore round purples shades, in front of her was two spin tables and behind her were two rather large speakers, blasting music as the mare pumped her hoof into the air. I trotted in and looked around some more.

Suddenly, I was pushed in by a pink earth pony. She pushed me further and further into the center of the room.

"H-hey, stop pushing me!" I said as I tried to look back at who was pushing me.

"Come on, Eclipse! It's time to pa~rty!" She said as she gave me one hard push and sent me into the center of the shop.

The ponies around me all backed up and the music grew quieter and quieter. I nervously looked around. A familiar purple unicorn came out of the crowd and trotted over to me.

"Hey there, Eclipse. Took you long enough", Twilight said as she hugged me.

"Hey. Sorry, it's not easy finding a place I've never heard or seen before", I said as I hugged her back.

A pink streak zipped through the crowd and stopped directly in front of me, it was the pink earth pony from before.

"Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you!" The mare blurted out and bounced up and down in front of me.

"Um, hi. What's this party about anyways?" I asked as I looked at the bouncing pony.

"Well, duh! I've never seen you in Ponyville before so you must be new, and if you're new here it must mean that you don't have any friends so that gave this super duper idea to through you a welcome party, now you have tons of friends!" She quickly blurted out, gesturing to the crowd that surrounded us.

"Um, thanks?" I said, trying to understand what she said.

"Your welcome!" She said as she bounced off into the crowd.

The music came back on and everypony began to to dance again or continue eating.

"So, Twilight", I said, turning to the purple unicorn.

"What the heck was that all about?" I asked as I looked off to the direction the hyper-active pony bounced off to.

"Oh, that's just Pinkie Pie, you'll get used to her. She does this for everypony that comes into Ponyville, it's sort of what she does", she explained as we walked over to the food table.

Twilight lifted the ladle with her magic and poured herself some punch from the large bowl of purple liquid, she did the same to another cup and lifted it up to me. I thanked her as I held onto the cup with my own magic and took a sip... someone had spiked the punch. Looking at the side of the punch bowl, a silver flask laid on its side behind the punch bowl, the flask was empty. I was about to say something to Twilight until I noticed that she was swaying a bit.

"Um... Twilight? I think someone might have spiked the punch", I said as I looked at the swaying mare.

"Oh, that was me", she smiled.

"... Okay", I said awkwardly as I emptied the glass over my shoulder and onto the floor.

Several other ponies around use were the same as Twilight, swaying and their faces were a bit red. I felt a set of hooves wrap around my neck, it was Twilight. Her breath smelled like strong whisky.

"Twilight, how much of that punch did you drink?" I asked as I tried to move the drunk Unicorn off of me.

"*Giggle* I only had one", she slurred as she nuzzled her cheek on my neck.

'_Damn you're a weak drinker_', I thought.

"Oh hey! Look, it's my friends", she said as she trotted off into the crowd.

I followed the drunk mare through the crowd and made our way over to the store counter.

"Oh, hey there Twilight", an orange earth pony said.

"Hey Applejack", Twilight said as she leaned against the counter.

"Twilight... are you okay?" A yellow pegasus whispered, barely noticeable over the loud music blasting in the background.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine~", Twilight said as she tried to stand up straight.

"Ya' don't look to well, sugarcube", Applejack said as she looked at her friend.

"She's just drunk", I said, surprising the two mares, the yellow pegasus 'eeped' and hide behind the orange earth pony.

"Sorry, my name's Dark Eclipse", I said as I extended my hoof out.

"Howdy, Dark Eclipse. Mah name is Applejack", she said, knocking her hoof to mine.

The yellow pegasus mumbled something from behind her friend, only to be drowned out by the loud music.

"Her name is Fluttershy. She's a tad shy around new folks", the orange earth pony said.

"I call tell", I laughed as I looked over at Twilight, she was looking at my face with the goofiest smiles ever, her face was bright red.

"Um... Twilight, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, backing up a bit.

"Nothing~", the unicorn cooed as she continued to stare at me.

"So what's with your cape? Ain't it a bit stuffy in here to be wearin' somthin' like that in here?" Applejack asked as she pointed at my cape.

"I'm okay with it, I wear it to hide something on my back", I said as I looked back to make sure it was properly covering everything.

A white unicorn and cyan pegasus trotted over to use, they stood a bit _to_ close to one another. I smiled.

"Took you two long enough, did you two go for round two or something?" I teased as the two mares blushed.

"What's he talkin' about, sugarcubes?" Applejack asked.

"Well, the-", Rainbow Dash tackled me to the ground before I could finish.

She held her hoof to my mouth as she begged me not to say _it_. Rarity also leaned down and begged me not to say anything. Saying I wasn't going to say anything, they let out a sigh of relief and allowed me to get up.

"What was that about?" Applejack asked again.

"Nothing", I said as I grinned at the two blushing mares.

The cyan pegasus looked at my side and noticed the tipsy purple unicorn.

"Aw come on Twilight! Couldn't you have waited for me to do it?" The cyan pegasus whined.

"Sorry *Hic* Dashie... I couldn't wait", Twilight said as she leaned slightly towards me.

"Whatever", she said as she looked at me.

"Well, Eclipse. You already know Twilight, Rarity, and me already. This is Applejack and this is Pinkie... Pie... where did she go?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked from side to side to find the hyperactive pink pony.

"Here I am!" Pinkie Pie screamed at the top of her lungs, popping out of nowhere, confetti and streamers flew out with her.

"I've already met here", I chuckled as I brushed the confetti off of my cape.

"I've met Fluttershy too", I said as I remembered how shy that mare was.

"Oh... well, that there is all the introductions, what now?" Applejack said, tipping her hat up a bit.

"Well, I've already got my measurements", I said as I patted my saddlebags underneath my cape.

"I guess I'll first tell my parents and then head back to the castle to give the measurements to the blacksmith or whoever does this", I said as I looked at Twilight.

"... I don't think having you teleport me back will be such a good idea... seeing as you're drunk", I said as Twilight scowled.

"Pfft, I may be drunk but I can still teleport you to Canterlot, no problem at all", the unicorn said as her horn glowed.

Quickly stepping back, she disappeared with a flash, reappearing a few feet in the air... upside down. She crashed onto the floor, head first.

"Yup, not safe", I frowned as I looked down at the dazed unicorn.

"You could ask Spike to send a letter to Princess Celestia to have a chariot sent to Ponyville", Rarity suggested.

"Oh yeah, wait... no", I said.

"Spike's still in the hospital", I said, the white unicorn gasped.

"What? What happened to the poor dear?" Rarity asked.

"The storm a few weeks back caused part of the library to collapse, taking Spike down with it. He's okay though", I reassured the unicorn, who let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys later... or whenever I see you", I said as I wormed my way through the crowd of dancing ponies.

I exited the store and looked around to search for the path home. I asked a mare for directions to the edge of Ponyville, thankfully it lead straight to the path that led through the Everfree Forest and back home. Thoughts flew through my mind as I thought how my parents would react, I had finally done what I've always dreamed of. I was going to become part of the Royal Guard, the Princess' Personal Guard! My mother would probably be uneasy, seeing as I would be joining the military force of Equestria, but we've never had any problems with the Gryphons in ages. We did still have to worry about the Changelings deciding to attack at any time.

My dad would probably congratulate me and be excited to see me off, probably because he could finally clear up some space in my room to remodel a part of the house. My mother and I have always told me dad to reconsider, seeing as I was pretty much the only one making any or earning any money to support them. Mom sold some things from her garden, but that barely brought in any sort of income. I walked into the forest, several animals saw me and came over to greet me. A squirrel hopped onto my head and chattered something.

"Mhmm, yup. I've still got it back at my house. You can go to my mom and she'll know what you want. I'm pretty sure she knows where I left it...", I said to the squirrel.

The little creature chattered happily and hoped off of my head and raced up the tree and into a hollow. I walked through the trees, the plant life became thicker and thicker as I walked through the trees. The reason I'm not taking the path back is because going through the trees is a shortcut. To tell you the truth, not path really connect to the clearing my house was located in, you had to pass through some trees in order to get onto the path. Through the trees, I saw glowing green eyes... Timberwolves. I didn't need to worry about them, they were okay with me and my family, seeing as I saved one of them a while back, they trusted us. The only creatures of the forest I couldn't trust was those Manticour's, I can never forgive any of them for what they did to me and my family back then.

Reaching the edge of the thick plant life, the clearing came into view. I quickly made myself through the last of the vines and tall grass and onto the clearing. Rushing to the house, I threw the door open and walked in, closing the door behind me. The sudden opening of the front door surprised my parents, who were sitting on the couch.

"Eclipse! Oh, don't scare me like that", my mother said, lying back onto the couch.

"Heh, sorry about that mom. I got great news!" I said excitedly, throwing my saddlebags onto the short, flat table in front of them and pulled out a piece of paper.

"And what is this great news?" My dad asked, placing his newspaper down.

I quickly unrolled the piece of paper and floated it in between them.

"Um... numbers?" My mom asked, confused.

"Mhmm, and not just any numbers! They're my measurements", I said, quickly rolling it back up and stuffing it back into my bag.

"Measurements for what?" My dad asked.

"For my uniform!" I cheered.

My mother and father looked at each other and asked together.

"A uniform for what?" They asked in unison.

"My uniform I will be wearing when I take my place AS THE PRINCESSES PERSONAL GUARD!" I cheered as my mom gasped, my dad grinning.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" My mother said, getting up from the couch and pulling me into a vice like hug.

"That's my boy", my dad laughed as he gave me a hard pound on my back.

"Thanks, Pa. Can't stay long, though. I got to get the measurements to... whoever makes my uniform, as soon as possible. I want to start today, if possible", I said, throwing my saddlebags back onto my back and bolted for the door.

"See ya later, son. Make us proud!" I heard my dad yell from the house.

"Be safe!" My mom called out.

"I will!" I yelled back, and sped off back to Ponyville.

Suddenly, a thought came to me.

'_How the hell am I going to get to Canterlot_?" I thought to myself.

**Sorry for not making a Chapter 6 earlier, like I said sometime before, I want to work on one fanfic at a time. As usual, this will not be updated as much as my second fanfic will. I do plan on finishing this, so don't worry.**

**Leave a review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Day at the Blacksmith

I paced back and forth at the outskirts of Ponyville. I was in deep thought on how I was going to get back to Canterlot. An idea came to me.

"Of course! Twilight!" I said excitedly.

Quickly sprinting off towards the Library where Twilight lived in, by memory. After a minute or so of running around, I finally spotted the library. Trotting over the rest of the way, I noticed a small purple dragon with bandages wrapped around its arms and around its torso. It held two crutches under both of its short arms. I walked over to greet the dragon, until I saw it stumble and one of the crutches slipped and slide to the side, causing the dragon to fall towards the ground. I caught it with my magic before it could hit the ground.

"W-what?" The dragon asked, looking at itself, its voice sounded a bit like it was a male.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked the little dragon, it was the same one I saved back then.

"Um, yeah. Thanks", he said as she grabbed the crutch from the floor and placed it back under his arm.

"You must be Spike, name's Dark Eclipse", I introduced myself to the dragon.

"You're Eclipse? Twilight told me about you! Thanks for saving me two weeks ago", Spike thanked.

"No problem. Do you know if Twilight's in?" I asked, opening the door for him.

"I'll check", he said as he limped in through the door.

"HEY TWILGHT! YOU HAVE A VISITER!" Spike yelled into the library.

A loud groan came from the top of the stairs, followed by a purple unicorn that was leaning against the wall.

"*Groan* Welcome back, Spike. Who's the vis- oh, hey Eclipse", Twilight said, holding her head with her hoof.

"Hey there Twilight, you okay?" I asked.

"Mhmm, still trying to recover from that party, I drank a bit to much", Twilight said, giggling a bit.

"A bit much? You only had ONE cup of that spiked punch that YOU spiked", I said.

"Yeah, I know", she replied in a grumpy tone.

"Can't believe you sobered up this quickly, it hasn't even been one night yet", I said.

"Yeah, takes very little to get me drunk but takes a short amount of time for it to wear off... did I say anything weird to you at the party?" Twilight asked, stumbling as she made her way down the stairs.

"Nope, but you acted a bit weird. I swear, you were trying to come onto me", I said, her face quickly growing red.

"Sorry about that", Twilight said with a low giggle.

"So, what do you need?" She asked, wobbling over to a couch.

"I need to get to Canterlot, I was planning on asking your friend, Spike, to send a letter for me. But he's still recovering so I don't want to bother him with it", I said.

"I can still perform my duties as Twilight's number one assistant, even if I'm ingured", Spike said confidently.

"He's right, Spike. You need to rest. I can teleport him to Canterlot myself", she said.

"Really? Thanks, Twilight!" I thanked Twilight.

"Okay, come over here", she said.

I walked over to her and stood in front of her. Her horned flowed a light hue of purple, my body soon followed suit. The feeling of her magic on me was _strange_. My vision turned white as I was teleported to Canterlot. When I arrived in the castle, at least I thought I was. I saw a white ceiling and I felt myself fall down. I landed on something soft, a loud 'eep' came from below me as I crashed into whatever I had reappeared above. I turned to see what I had landed on, only to have several spears pointed at my face.

"Eclipse? What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Celestia?" I said, the spears moved away from my face.

"Yes, it is. How did you get here?" She asked, I leaned back and saw the Princess, she was eating at the moment.

"I was going to come to Canterlot to bring back my measurements, but I had no way to get here. I don't really know how to teleport", I admitted.

"I asked Twilight if she could teleport me instead. So~, here I am, she was sort of tipsy when she teleported me", I said, I felt something shift under me.

"Indeed it seems she has", she giggled.

I felt something shift under me again, looking down, it was Princess Luna that I had landed on! I quickly rolled off of her and dropped down to a bow.

"I'm so sorry, Princess Luna!" I apologized.

"Thou need not worry about this, we don't mind at all", Luna said softly, climbing back onto her hooves and sat back down on her chair.

"Are thou hungry?" Luna asked.

"Um, no. I'm okay", I said, surprised as to how quickly she did... well, didn't forgive me.

I walked over to a seat next to Luna's and sat down. I was going to ask them what I should do with the measurements I had taken for me. Seeing as they were just eating before Twilight had teleported me into the castle, I decided to wait for them to finish eating before I asked them. Luna seemed a bit uneasy as they ate. Celestia, on the other hand, was smiling at her sister. I turned to look at the Princess of the Night, to see that her face was a bit pink. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, noticing that I was looking back at her, she quickly turned her gaze back to her food and began to eat it quicker than I've ever seen anypony eat.

Confused, I turned to Celestia, only to see her smiling at me followed by a low giggle.

"Um, is there something going on that I should know of?" I asked.

"N-no, nothing", Luna said, food fell out of her mouth as she spoke.

The sight was hilarious, I broke down in a fit of laughter. Celestia started to giggle at her sisters silliness. Luna's face turned to a hard red and quickly looked away from the two of us as she wiped her face clean with a napkin. Celestia and I continued to laugh as Luna finished cleaning herself.

"Thou can stop laughing now", Luna pouted, it was adorable.

"S-sorry about that Luna. It was to funny", I asked, as I tried to halt my laughing.

Luna pouted as Celestia and I began to stop laughing. Once they had finished eating, two maids came and took the empty plates and walked away just as they came. Seeing as they had finished eating, I looked over to Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, where should I take my measurements to?" I asked as the Princess dabbed her lips with a napkin, using her magic.

"You need to go to the blacksmith in downtown to place an order for your uniform. Take this, you'll need it in order to have your uniform made", Princess Celestia said as a maid came over with a silver platter resting on her back.

On the platter was an envelope with a red wax seal in the shape of a sun. I picked it up with my magic and slipped it into my saddlebag.

"Thanks, miss", I smiled to the maid, she blushed a little before nodding and walking off.

Celestia giggled, while as Luna appeared to almost be angry.

"Um, guess I'll be heading off", I said awkwardly.

I trotted out of the room, not before looking back to see that Luna was looking at me as I trotted out. She quickly looked away as her face became red. Thinking nothing of it, I walked down the hall. I had to asked for directions out of the castle, seeing as this castle was freaking huge. After I finally managed to find the castle's entrance, I walked across the bridge and walked into the city and headed downtown to find the blacksmith. The ponies that walked the streets all wore fancy attire, looking at myself, I felt out of place. Several of the fancily dress ponies all looked at me in disgust.

'_Man, these ponies don't like having poor ponies around them. They'll think differently once I take my place as Luna's personal guard_', I thought to myself as I trotted past shops.

I began to think that I had become lost, until I looked up and saw a towering pillar of smoke. Thinking it was the smoke coming from the blacksmiths chimney. I made my way towards the smoke. Sure enough, the smoke was not only coming out of the chimney, but out of the shop itself. Outside the blacksmith stood a bulky pony wearing a dirty apron, covered with dust and dark smears. His coat was a light brown, he had a saggy mane that was a mix of gray and brown. He was throwing buckets of water on the fire, trying to douse the flames. I quickly ran next to him, the ponies around the shop all looked on in horror as the blacksmith's shop was burning up. Quickly turning to see where he was getting the water from, a large fountain was a far distance from the blacksmiths shop, I ran over to it.

Using my magic, I smashed the top of the stone fountain. Water began to shoot up like a geyser. I then used my magic to alter the course of the water. Somehow, the water managed to travel the distance from the fountain and the burning shop. After the flames had completely been extinguished, I released my hold on the water and sat down. My energy was drained from holding the water like that for so long. The blacksmith worker walked over to me and looked down.

"Ah can't thank you enough, sonny", the blacksmith said., his voice was deep and had a fatherly tone to it.

"It's *Pant* okay... I was going to come here to place an order, but I doubt that's possible anymore", I said, looking down the street at the charred building.

"Ah, the only part of my shop that got burned was the spot where I kept the crates. There was nothin' in them crates to begin with anyways", he chuckled.

"Oh, so you can still take my order?" I asked, a grin spread across his face.

"Heck, anything for the fella who saved mah shop! Free of charge!" he boomed, pulling me up into a tight hug.

He turned around, his left foreleg wrapped around my neck as he pulled me towards his shop.

"Hold up, I need to fix the fountain", I said.

"Ah, sure thing, sonny", he said, releasing me from his hold.

I walked back towards the the fountain, water rained down my me. Ignoring the pouring water, I lifted the chunks of stone that were once part of the fountain, I brought them up and rearranged them until I pieced them together. Quickly placing the crack covered stone piece, I fused them into one piece and fused it on top of the fountain. The water sputtered buy soon turned into a steady flow and poured down the sides of the stone bowl.

"That's some fancy magic you've got there, sonny", the blacksmith complemented.

"Thanks", I said, blushing at his complement.

I followed him back to his shop. We walked through the burnt doorway and I looked around. Just as he had said, the crates... or were crates, were nothing but a pile of charred pieces of wood. Walking over to a worn out cabinet on the other side of the room, he opened it and threw his dirty apron inside. Rummaging around, he pulled out a large brown leathery apron and tied the straps around himself, securing it to his person. Turning to me, he spoke in his fatherly voice.

"So, what did ya' want to order?" He asked, smiling warmly to me as he walked to the side of the large furnace near the center of the room.

"I needed to place an order for my uniform. The Princess also gave me this envelope, as well", I said, pulling both my measurements and the envelope Princess Celestia had given to me.

"Ah, the Princess you say? Then the order would have been free of charge for you either way", she aid as he let out a booming laugh.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"All orders for guards uniforms are always paid for my the Princesses, themselves", he laughed as he took the two pieces of paper with his mouth from my magic and threw the envelope onto a wooden table and unrolled the paper with my measurements on it.

"Big fella, ain'tcha?" He laughed.

"Heh, I guess", I laughed.

"What's in the envelope anyways?" I asked, leaning to the side to look at the envelope he had thrown onto the table.

"Probably the same ol' thing about all the guards uniforms I had to make", he said as he cracked the wax seal by slamming his hoof hard on the table, causing me to jump back a little.

Pulling out a folded piece of paper, he began to scan through it.

"Mhmm, same ol' boring uniform order confirma-", his eyes shot open.

He looked up at me and then quickly back at the letter, scanning through it over and over to confirm whatever he had read. He reeled his head back and let out the most hysterical laugh that I've ever heard in my entire life.

"Ah knew you were somethin' special", he laughed as he threw the letter onto the table once more.

"What? What was on the letter?" I asked, curious as to why he was acting like this.

"The letter that comes with every order Ah get are usually ones tellin' me that them new recruits are tellin' tha' truth about their orders", he laughed as he pulled out a small crate full of rocks from beneath the table.

"And yers, well yers somethin' I've haven't seen in ah long time", he chuckled as he pulled out some of them and placed them in a small straw basket on top of the table.

"Really, what did it say?" I asked.

"You've been to the castle, right?" He asked, I nodded.

"Then you've seen them boring armor I've had to make for all of those guards", he said, picking up a shovel from the floor.

"You made ALL the armor the guards wear in the castle?" I asked, my mouth dropped open.

"You bet your behind that I did, sonny. All of those armor are the same as the rest, but yours, yours is somethin' I've only got te make only a few times", he said as he shoveled some coal into the furnace.

"Wow, what kind of armor will you be making for me?" I asked, excited to hear that I would be getting a different kind of armor.

"This here letter of yours says that Ah'm te make you some high rankin' officer armor", he said as he leaned the shovel against the side of the furnace.

"Wow! What kind of armor is it?" I asked, excitedly.

"Since yer gonna be workin' as Princess Luna's personal guard, you'll be getting a slightly different version of the usual Night Guard armor", he said, pointing across the furnace at several drawings hanging about a old drawing board.

I looked at several of the well sketched drawings of ponies wearing armor of all sorts, most worn by the guards I've seen. Some of them I haven't seen before, they each had a red "X" drawn on the top right corner of the piece of paper. Probably rejected designs. Only two of the different kinds of armor weren't "X"d out. One of them looked almost like the one Shining Armor was wearing, but it was somewhat less "bulkier" and it was blue. The other was a design of an armor that resembled neither the standard armor nor the blue armor. It had a dark purple surface, with silver lining the edges. The helmet of the armor was had the same colors.

"Wow... did you draw all of these?" I asked.

"Sure did, sonny", he said proudly.

"Maybe you should have been an artist instead of a blacksmith", I joked, causing the blacksmith to let out another one of his booming laughs.

"Let heck I'm gonna spend mah days in some little room sketching other ponies. I like the feelin' of my muscles achin' after craftin' somethin'. The sound of mah hammer poundin' against metal, the smell of burning coal, I love'em all!" He laughed as he lit a match and threw it into the furnace.

"Wow, sounds you really love doing what you do", I said.

"You bet Ah do", he said as the furnace's opening began to glow a light hue of orange.

"So how long will it take you to make my uniform?" I asked.

"Doesn't take me too long to make ah suit of armor, but since yers is ah special order, Ah'ma take my time to make sure it's perfect fer you", he said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, guess I'll wait for it here", I said as I moved over to a chair and sat down.

"Go right on ahead", he said as he pulled on a black mask with a black piece of glass near the middle of the mask.

'_Man, I can't wait to see my armor!_' I thought excitedly in my head.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 7 of The Truth Revealed :D. Hope you guys like this chapter. Now back to writing a chapter for New World, New Life.**

**Leave a Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: From Bad to Good

I watched in awe at how the process of crafting armor was. He brought out the container that held the rocks that he had picked out, turns out they were ore of some sort of metal. Bringing the container that held the glowing red liquid metal, he poured it into a square mold. He then walked away from the mold and began to refill the container with more of the ore and brought it back over to the furnace. Placing the container on a burnt metal screen that rested just two inches above the burning coals, he left it to melt. He turned his attention to the glowing red metal that he had poured into the mold. I was surprised to see how he was able to lift the still glowing sheet of metal with what looked like a giant pair of tweezers. I couldn't see how a job like this couldn't be done without the help of magic. He brought the sheet of glowing metal over to an anvil and placed it on top of it, and walked over to the same table with the ore beneath it.

He gripped a hammer with a wide flat bottom and went back to the anvil. Bringing the hammer down, he struck the metal over and over. I was surprised to see that his teeth didn't just crack from each strike. I began to drift off as the blacksmith continued to work on my armor, how could he work like this without taking a break? The heat from the furnace was of no help at all. The warmth produced by the burning coals only made me more drowsy. Finally, I decided to lean my head back against the stone walls, that were still covered with a thin layer of black ash.

~Time Skip: 4:30 am~

Inside the blacksmith was silent, the sound of birds chirping outside was the only sound that could be heard. Other than the loud snores coming from the blacksmith, who was laying down on a pile of hay. The glow of the sun shone through a crack on the wooden shudders, beaming down on my face. I slowly stirred awake and looked around.

"Wow, my back hurts. Shouldn't have slept like that", I mumbled to myself as I looked around for the blacksmith.

Looking down, I saw the blacksmith sleeping on a makeshift bed made of hay. Turning to the furnace, which was still glowing a bit. I saw a large wooden crate with a piece of paper that rested on top of the crate. Walking over to it, I looked down to read the contents of the paper.

"_I finished your order last night. Didn't want to wake you up, seeing as you wouldn't wake up even when I shouted into your ear. Your armor is in this crate, bring it back to the castle and ask anyone of the guards to show you how to put it on._

_See you around,_

_~Fire Starter_"

'_Fire Starter... makes sense_', I thought to myself as I looked at the walls behind me, all still covered in a thin layer of black ash.

I was surprised to see that he wrote differently from the way he spoke, he must have an accent of some sort. Maybe he came here long ago from some other part of Equestria. I looked around and saw that one of the windows was open, there was a light orange-reddish glow outside. Must have just turned to dawn. I looked down at the crate and saw that were were two leather straps bolted to the side. Like I was going to need that. I focused my magic on the crate and lifted it and kept it levitated behind me as I walked out the door I suddenly heard a loud 'bang', turning around, I saw that the crate was wider than the doorway.

"... How the hell am I supposed to get it through the door...", I said to myself.

~Canterlot Castle~

I sat down on my balcony and looked over the horizon, my sisters sun slowly climbed higher into the sky. I was having an uneasy feeling like I did a thousand years ago... when I became Nightmare Moon. I only turned into her because I was jealous of how our subjects loved my sister sun's days more than my nights my moon brought forth. But now, something else was making me feel like this. I had kept this from my subjects... my sister.

'_What if we become Nightmare Moon again? What if-_'

'_And you will!_' A voice said, followed by a crazed laughter.

'_No! I will not become you again! Never!_' I shouted back to the voice.

'_We shall see about that_', the voice said as it let out another crazed laugh before fading away.

I slammed my hoof down onto the balcony, cracking the stone beneath me. Tears began to flow down my cheeks. Little did I know, my sister was watching me from the doorway, her face filled with sadness.

*P.O.V Change: Celestia*

I watched as my sister wept on the balcony of her room. I knew very well of what she was going through, the same magical power I felt when I banished her when she was Nightmare Moon, was seeping out of her. There was no reason as to why Nightmare Moon would return. My sister had saw our subjects enjoy Nightmare Night with her, they showed her that they cared about her nights, and how much fun they could have during her beautiful nights her moon brought forth. Something had to be causing this... or maybe it's Nightmare Moon herself! Of course, Nightmare Moon never existed until Luna became filled with jealousy.

Her emotions took form and took over my sister. The emotions of jealousy that she felt a thousand years ago formed into it's own being! Twilight and her friends defeated Nightmare Moon and freed my sister from her hold. Her physical form was destroyed, but her soul had continued to take refuge in my sister. Still to this day, Nightmare Moon is regaining her strength, and soon... she'll take over my sister once more. Will I have to banish my sister again? Will I lose my sister for another thousand years? These thoughts continued to wander in my mind as I thought of what I would have to do.

"Your Highness, is everything alright?" A voice came from beside me.

Looking down, I saw Shining Armor.

"No, I fear danger is amongst us...", I said softly, the two guards stationed outside my sisters room, perked their eyes.

"Follow me, Shining Armor...", I sighed as I closed my sisters door slowly and walked away.

"Princess, is there something wrong? Is Canterlot in danger?" Shining asked.

"Not Canterlot, but if events become greater than we can handle, not only will Canterlot become in dangers reach... all of Equestria will once more become unsafe for anypony", I said sadly.

"What do you mean? Is there something coming to attack?" Shining Armor asked worridly.

"M-my sister is not well", I said, holding back my tears.

"Your sister? Is she sick?" Shining Armor asked, worried for my sister.

"Not _sick_, so to speak, but... something far worse", I said.

"Worse? What is it? What is wrong with your sister?" Shining asked.

"Nightmare Moon... might return", I said softly, making sure no other ponies around us would hear.

"W-what?" He gasped.

"Wasn't Nightmare Moon defeated by my sister and her pony friends?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yes, but only her physical form was destroyed. She still remains inside of my sister, growing stronger as the time goes by", I said, stopping in front of my room.

I nodded to the guards stationed at my chambers doorway. They in turn nodded, and opened the door with their magic. Shining Armor followed behind me as they closed the doors.

"Princess, are you sure that Nightmare Moon will return?" Shining Armor asked.

"I fear that she will... I don't know what I will have to do with my sister if she does take over her body", I said, tears welled up in my eyes.

"You don't wish to imprison your sister back into the moon, is that correct?" Shining Armor whispered.

"Yes... I wish there was a way to prevent this from happening", I said as I laid down on my bed.

"Is it possible for you... or anypony to take Nightmare Moon out of your sister and imprison on her in the moon?" Shining Armor asked.

"Oh, I wish it were that simple. Nightmare Moon became a part of Luna when she first turned into her. Taking her out of Luna will only leave a gaping hole in her heart. Nightmare Moon was created from Luna's dark emotions", I said.

"But isn't that a good thing? She'll lose all of her dark emotions and leave only her _good_ emotions?" Shining Armor questioned.

"You may think it's good, but our emotions is one of the many things that makes anypony a whole. Who knows what will become of Luna when she loses that piece of her", I said.

"Unless somepony is willing to take her place, but that's never going to be possible. If anypony does willing offer themselves to become Nightmare Moons new host, they'll simply die from holding her powers", I said as tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"The only pony that can become her new host would be me, but I can't let myself be taken away from my sister. I experienced the lose of my sister for a thousand years, who knows how she'll be if I disappear forever", I said as I began to sob, tears continued to fall.

"The only other way to stop Nightmare Moon is to banish her to the moon.. or... kill her", once I said '_kill her_', I lost it.

I began to bawl as I buried my face into my bed sheets. Letting out all of my sadness into the soft fabric. Shining Armor sighed and walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

*P.O.V Change: Shining Armor*

'_Oh Princess... what will we do if Nightmare Moon does return..._', I thought to myself as I watched the Princess cry into her sheets.

'_Maybe, Eclipse can-, no. That would be too much to ask of somepony. Besides, he may be stronger than I am, but he's nothing compared to the Princesses, at least that' what I think..._', I thought to myself as I got up and walked towards the door.

"I will be taking my leave now, Princess", I said softly.

"Yes, take care now", she said with her face still buried in the sheets.

I sighed and turned away from her. Before I could open the door with my magic, the door flew open, the door struck me in the face.

*P.O.V. Change:Dark Eclipse*

"Hey, Princess Celestia. I'm ba-", I said as I saw the Princess with her face buried in her bed sheets.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yes. I am, nothing to worry about, Eclipse", she said as she wiped her eyes with her hoof.

"The guards told me Shining Armor was with you, I need his help", I said as I looked around her room.

"Yes, he is with me, what is it that you need from him?" She asked as she wobbled off her bed and slowly walked toward a door on the other side of the room.

"Well, my armor was finished last night, but I fell asleep while I was waiting for it to be finished. So this morning the blacksmith left a note saying to ask one of the guards to show me how to put it on. What pony better to ask than Shining Armor?" I asked as she pushed open the door and walked in.

"I suggest closing the door", I heard her say from inside the room.

"Oh, sorry", I said as I stepped to the side and levitated the crate through the doorway, thankfully I didn't have the same problem that I had back when I tried to get the crate out from the blacksmith's shop.

Walking further into the room, I closed the door with my magic and heard a thud. Turning my head around, I saw that it was Shining Armor.

"Oh hey, Shining Armor... what were you doing behind the door?" I asked as I looked down at the dazed stallion.

"I was about to leave the room to get back to my post", he groaned as he got up.

"I've already got an injury to recover that you gave me, I don't need another", he said as he shook his head.

"Oh, sorry about that", I laughed nervously.

"You said you needed my help with your armor?" He asked.

"Yup, mind helping me with it?" I asked.

"Sure, come on. I'll help you into your armor", he said as he walked towards the door.

"Bye, Princess Celestia!" I called out to her.

"You can just call me Celestia! We're friends, are we not?" She called out.

"Oh... okay. Bye Celestia!" I called out awkwardly.

"Take care now, Eclipse", I heard her say.

"Hey... aren't I her friend too?" Shining Armor grumbled.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Maybe... or not!" I teased.

"Yeah, ha ha ha. Come on, let's get to the training grounds already", he said, smirking a little.

~Lunas Room~

I sighed as I wiped the tears out of my eyes. I've been crying for the past few minutes.

'_Maybe a walk will help calm me down..._', I thought to myself.

Heaving out another sigh, I straightened my crown and walked back into my room, closing the doors that lead to the balcony. I trotted over to the door to my room. Pushing it open and walking out, the two guards immediately straightened themselves up. They must have been relaxing, usually I would scold them for neglecting their jobs, but this time I just ignored it and walked down the hall. As I walked down the hall, I tried to think of something to do that would help keep my mind off of my _problem_.

"Thou, maid. What is the present time?" I asked a maid that was pushing a metal cart with cleaning equipment loaded in it.

"It is 8:36 in the morning", the maid responded.

"Thank you, you may go about your duties", I said sadly.

The maid cocked her head to the side at my attitude. I walked down the hall. 8:36... my sister would have already gone to meet up with the council for their meeting they had scheduled for today. No sister to talk to, no duties as Princess to attend to until later in the day, what was there to do? As I walked down the hall, I saw a maid and one of my sisters guards kissing. The guard, who was facing me, saw me looking and immediately pulled away from the kiss and straightened himself up. The maid looked confused, the guard used his eyes to dart back and forth from me to the maid, wondering what he was looking at, she turned around and gasped. I grinned at the blushing maid.

"Thou need not worry about this, our staff deserves some time for themselves from time to time", I said to the two, the guard maintained a serious look, while as the maid let out a sigh.

I let out another sigh as I began to walk away from the two. The maid saw me and looked uneasy for a moment before speaking up.

"Princess Luna... are you okay?" The maid asked.

"*Sigh* Yes, we just feel ….down", I said to her, turning to them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked nervously.

Letting out another heavy sigh, I slowly walk over to the maids side and slump down against the wall and sat down. I turned my attention toward the maid.

"Thou knows that our sister and ourselves are immortal?" I asked.

"Yes", she responded.

"When we see ponies like thou with a special somepony, we... feel lonely", I said as I tried not to talk about my real _problem_, I actually had a problem with this too.

"Lonely?" She asked.

"Being immortal... means we can't find somepony to truly love. If we do, that pony will eventually die of age and we'll be left alone...", I sighed.

"Oh, Princess... aren't there any male alicorns in Equestria?" The maid asked.

"No... there are only females. The last male alicorn died during the great war with the Gryphons..., thankfully that war ended up causing an alliance to be formed. We still don't understand how that caused and alliance", I said.

"Oh... maybe someday you'll be able to find somepony to love, even if they're not an alicorn?" The maid said.

"Do you have somepony you like?" She asked, my face blushed as I thought back to when I met Eclipse.

The maid saw me blush and quickly grinned.

"So you do have somepony you like", the maid smiled.

"Y-yes, but we don't know if he will love us back", I said, still blushing.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't say you love him", the maid said, playfully nudging my side.

"So, who is this stallion you love?" The maid teased as she nudged me again.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Shining Armor and... Eclipse! Coming down the hall, Shining Armor and Eclipse were making their way towards us. Eclipse had one a gleaming dark suit of armor, he still wore that cape of his. He looked so... handsome in his armor. The maid followed my gaze and looked at the two coming down the hall, she gasped at them and quickly turned to me.

"You're in love with the Caption of the Royal Guard?!" The maid gasped, the guard beside her cocked his head at us.

"No no no! Thou has this all wrong, We do not love Caption Shining Armor", I quickly corrected.

"Then it's the stallion beside him?" She asked, I slowly nodded, blushing even more.

"Oh... I've never seen him in the castle before, who is he?" She asked.

"His name is Dark Eclipse, he's our new personal Night Guard", I sighed dreamily at Eclipse.

"You like a stallion in uniform, don't you Princess?" The maid giggled as she nudged my side.

"*Sigh* We sure do...", I said, quickly realizing what I had just said, I turned to the maid and the guard.

The maid was giggling while as the guard grinned. My face grew redder.

"Thou will not speak of this to anypony, do we make ourselves clear?" I whispered to them.

"My lips are sealed, Princess", the maid said as she turned back to look at Eclipse as he and Shining came closer.

"Talk to him", the maid whispered to me.

"Are thou mad? We don't want to make Eclipse think ill of us", I said frantically as Eclipse and Shining came closer to where we were.

As the maid and I got into a whispering argument, Eclipse stopped in front of us and looked down.

"Hey, Princess Luna. What do you think of my uniform?" Eclipse said as he stepped back a little.

"I-it looks wonderful... but can thou... pose?" I blushed as I said it.

Eclipse raised a brow at my question but shrugged.

"Okay, sure. How's this?" He said as he struck a pose.

My face grew red at the sight of his pose, he looked even more handsome than he did when he just stood there, with his armor on. He almost looked majestic.

"Come on, Eclipse. No time to show off to the mares. The Princes, no less", Shining rolled his eyes.

"Heh, sorry. Just so excited about this", John laughed.

"Well, I gotta go, Princess Luna. Shining's going to show me around the castle some more", Eclipse said as he trotted after Shining Armor.

Once the two turned around a corner, I heaved out a sigh and slumped against the wall. Next to me, the maid did the same, her face was as red as mine.

"I think I choose the wrong guard to fall in love with", the maid said as she let out a happy sigh.

"Hey, I'm right here", the guard next to her frowned.

"Don't worry sweetie, I still love you. I just have _two_ good looking stallions I get to stare at all day", she laughed as the guard blushed.

I laughed at the two, I've never thought that spending time with the ponies in the castle would be so... fun.

"Thank thou... um?" I said.

"Force Wind, your highness", the guard said as she bowed his head.

"Night Chime", the maid smiled.

"*Giggle* Thank thou, Force Wing, Night Chime, for speaking with us. We feel better now, but we will confess to Eclipse when we feel ready", I smiled to the two.

"It was a honer speaking with you Princess", Night Chime smiled at me.

"Yes, it was truly a honer", Force Wing said.

I smiled to the two and then got up. I trotted down the hall, a bounce in each of my steps. Speaking with those two made me feel much better. I'll be sure to speak to them again when I feel down.

* * *

**Here's the 8****th**** Chapter to The Truth Revealed. The title's meaning will make sense in a few chapters :D. But I'm pretty sure the title already makes sense to a few of you. Now, back to writing the two chapters for New World, New Life.**


	9. Chapter 9: First Day on the Job

Shining Armor and I continued to roam around the castle as he explained to me where specific places were located. He gave me a brief explanation as to what I would be doing as Princess Luna's personal guard. To put it short, all I would do was stand by the door, inside of her bed chambers.

"Hey Shining Armor, I've always wanted to know this", I asked.

"Know about what?" He asked.

"Do all of the guards in the castle have to act like a freaking expressionless brick wall?" I askedd.

"*Chuckle* Yes, but you don't see me doing that. Most of the guards just adopted this. It's not a requirement, unless you feel as if you want to be a brick wall", Shining said as we turned around the corner.

"Okay, don't need to be a brick wall and all I'll be doing is stand in Luna's room?" I asked again.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it", Shining said as he looked up to think of anything he might have missed.

Asking what questions I had thought of, we continued to walk down the hall. Shining Armor and I were at the very bottom level of the castle, he had wanted to show me where the guards ate. Of course, the Princesses and the guards, maids, and butlers that worked in the castle would eat in a separate area of the castle. Shining had also pointed out that since I'll be in Luna's room for most of the day, I would most likely be eating in her room, if Luna was okay with it, that is. As we made another turn, I bumped into a large floating wooden cage, inside was a dark skinned creature that had the body shape of a pony. It had wings, but not like those of what pegasi have, its wings were more like that of insect wings, its legs had several large holes that went to the other side.

It's eyes were a pearly greenish color and it had two short pure white fangs. The creature did not have a mane of any kind, but it had spikes in place of a mane, if it were to have one in the first place. The creature spun around in its cage and looked at me. Seeing me, it let out a horrific screech and rammed itself against the side of the cage, threatening to burst out of its imprisonment. Inching my way away from the strange creature, I turned to look at Shining Armor, who was showing no signs of fear. Years of practice?

"Shining armor, what the heck is that?" I asked as I stared at the creature as it stared back, snarling at me.

"That... is a Changeling", Shining Armor sighed as he nudged me aside.

"What's a Changeling?" I asked as I looked at the creature as two unicorn guards levitated it forward with their magic.

"A Changeling is a creature that can change into anypony, hence its name", Shining Armor frowed as he looked on, too.

The Changeling within the cage became engulfed in green flames as it morphed into the unicorn in front of it. Then it changed again, into a maid that was walking past them, the maid pony let out a 'eep' as she trotted away quickly.

"But why would something like that be in Canterlot?" I asked, turning to Shining.

"*Sigh* There has been an increase in Changeling activity. Several have broken into Canterlot and have taken the places of several ponies that have gone missing. Soon, there might be a war between the Changelings and the pony race", Shining continued to frown as he turned and began to walk down the hall the Changeling had came down.

"A war? But why would it be brought into the castle?" I asked.

"We don't know why or how they're getting into Canterlot, or if they've invaded Ponyville. The Changeling was brought here to be interrogated, hopefully we'll be able to get some information out of it, it can speak our language that is", Shining Armor huffed as we walked up a short flight of stairs.

I just noticed that as we walked down halls and made our way up flights of stairs, every maid, butler, and the occasional guards, would nod slightly at me.

"Hey, Shining. Why does everypony... nod at me?" I asked, curious as to why they would do that.

"Well, since you're Luna's personal guard, you have a really high rank amongst others in the castle. Your position is just a few ranks below mine. Your title gives you a bit of respect from everypony", Shining Armor explained as we walked down the hall.

"Oh, I don't really like it though. Feels weird when everypony does that", I chuckled as we reached an indent in the hall.

"Not much you can do about it, but either acknowledge them or just ignore them", Shining said as he entered the indent, which lead to a spiraling staircase.

After what seemed to be an hour, we finally reached the top of the stairs. The stairs had lead us to the top of a tower that looked over the city, the view was breath taking.

"Okay, if you take this path and make a left, you'll see a set of stairs. Take the one heading up, it will take you to Luna's room", Shining Armor said as he turned around and began to walk down the stairs.

"Got it, thanks", I called out to him.

"No problem. Just go in her room and stand there, remember to knock... and don't be a brick wall", Shining Armor laughed from the staircase.

"Brick wall, no. Remember to knock, got it", I mumbled to myself as I walked along the path.

The path was just a stone walkway that lead to another tower, to be frank about it, it was more of a bridge. Did Princess Luna really have to walk this way every time when she wanted to go back to her room? Shining did say that there were a set of stairs that lead down, there must have been more stairs leading elsewhere. I swear, this castle is a freaking maze. As I entered the second tower, I indeed saw that there were several stairs. It was as if the insides of each tower was a branch system of stairs. Making my way up the stairs that lead up, I noticed that there were no longer any maids, but only the usual guards I saw in the castle. But as I reached the top of the stairs, I noticed that there were guards dressed in dark armor, similar to mines, but they all wore matching armor. Two guards stood at the very top of the stairs.

Noticing my slightly different armor, they nodded to each other before they pulled their spears away and allowed me to pass. Walking past them, I continued down the hall. All the guards were no longer wearing the usual armor that I say, but they were now dressed in dark armor, like the two I saw back at the staircase. Most likely because they were more of Luna's guards that served under her. I continued down the hall a little more until I noticed twin towering wooden doors. Remembering what Shining Armor had told me, I reached up to knock on the door. Before I could, I heard somepony clear their throat. Turning around, I noticed it was Princess Luna.

"Ah, hey, Princess Luna", I said as I bowed, the two guards by the two towering doors bowed too.

"Dark Eclipse, for what purpose does thou feel the need to be in front of our room?" Luna asked, walking past me.

"I'm your personal guard, right?" I asked, as the two guards stood up and opened the door for her.

"Oh, we have forgotten about that. Please, do come inside", Luna said as she stepped inside the room.

Getting up from my bowed position, I followed her in. The room was dimly lit as long dark curtains were laid across the windows. Luna walked over to her bed and sat down, pulling out a book from a shelf across the room, she began to read it. Remembering what Shining had told me, I stayed by the door and stood there. The sound of Luna flipping through pages and the clock ticking was all that could be heard throughout the room. I have to admit, this job wasn't what I was thinking it would be.

"We can sense thy uneasy feelings, is something the matter?" Luna asked, not looking away from her book.

"... I'm going to be honest about this... this is pretty boring", I said as Luna giggled.

"Of course, what did thou think a job as a Princess' guard would be like?" Luna giggled as she set her book down.

"I thought there would be.. you know, fighting, action, anything that could make this job eventful", I sighed as I tipped my helmet up.

"Thou has heard of the Changeling problem, no?" Luna asked, I nodded.

"Well, if a Changeling attacks us, thou will be able to have some _fun_?" Luna said.

"Hmm, I guess you've got a point there... still, pretty boring", I said.

Luna nodded as she picked her book back up and began to read it. Looking over at her, I noticed the cover of the book.

'_The Tale of the Lost Prince_', the cover read, a picture of a Prince and what seemed to be a common mare was on the cover, they were kissing.

'_Love... will I even be able to find somepony to love if I'm going to be guarding her everyday of the hour?_' I thought.

"Princess, if you don't mind me asking. How many hours will I be stationed her as your guard?" I asked.

"Hmm, thou will be stationed her for the time when thou is awake", she said, my jaw dropped open.

"Ugh, I knew it", I grumbled as I face hoofed.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" Luna asked again, turning to me without lowering her book.

"If I'm here all day for the rest of my youth, I'll never be able to find a special somepony", I sighed.

I didn't notice as Luna smiled.

"Meh, not like I'll be able to support us, if I did find somepony. I'll be sending my pay from this job, to my parents", I smiled as I let out a sigh.

"Hmm, thou thinks of others, but does not think of thyself?" Luna asked,closing her book and turning to look at me.

"Heh, mom always said I should think of myself sometimes, but I enjoy helping others who need it", I smiled.

*P.O.V. Change: Luna*

I couldn't believe it! Eclipse was single! It should have been obvious to me when my sister had asked him what kind of mares he was into, but I just had to make sure of it. Should I say that I like him? Yes... now would be the perfect time, today's the day I tell Eclipse how I feel about hi. As I got up from my bed, a light knock came from my door and the door slowly opened afterwards.

"Oh, hey, Shining", Eclipse as he looked towards the open door.

"Hey, no time to chat. Your highness, your sister has requested that you and Eclipse are to meet with her in the throne room", Shining Armor said sternly before bowing slightly and walking out the door.

"Our sister? What could she need?" I mumbled to myself annoyingly as Eclipse stretched and then turned to me.

"Well, better not keep her waiting, right?" Eclipse smiled as he opened the door with his magic.

"Yes, thou is right", I sighed as I walked away from my bed and towards the open the door.

Eclipse closed the door behind us as we both stepped out of the door. I waited by Eclipse' side, he wasn't moving an inch.

"Why has thou stopped walking?" Luna asked.

"... Shining Armor never showed me how to get to the throne room when he was giving me a tour", he laughed awkwardly.

"It is okay, we shall take the lead", I said as I walked down the hall.

We progressed through the halls and took the flight of stairs to another area, which branched off to several other paths. Taking the second path to the right, we walked through the doorway and walked across the bridge like pathway. After several minutes of going through halls and other corridors, we finally reached the entrance to the throne room. The two guards stationed outside opened the door and Eclipse and I walked in. Inside, at the far end of the room was my sister, sitting on her throne.

"Thou has asked for us, sister?" I asked as Eclipse bowed.

"Yes, we've just received a rather _detailed_ report from an anonymous source, stating that there is a small camp of Changelings, hiding in the Everfree Forest. The report also states that they have three captives with them", my sister said as she read off a rather tattered piece of parchment.

"And you would like _us_ to go and check it out... or just me?" Eclipse asked as he took off his helmet.

"No, I would like you and my sister to be accompanied with Shining Armor, along with several of his elite soldiers to carry out a rescue mission", my sister said as she rolled up the piece of paper and it glowed a pure white before disappearing.

"Okay, when do you want us to leave?" Eclipse asked.

"Yes, this will be mainly a rescue mission", my sister said.

"I know this is a bit much for your first mission, but I'm confident with your level of magic that you'll be able to complete this mission", she said.

"I understand, but is this source reliable?" Eclipse asked.

"I do not fully know, but there have been reports of missing ponies from within Canterlot and one pony from Ponyville has also be reported missing. These are the only pieces of evidence that may prove this source to be true", my sister stated.

"Okay", Eclipse said as he picked his helmet back up and placed it on his head.

The door opened and in walked Shining Armor, followed by several guards in somewhat different armor than of the guards that roamed freely throughout the castle.

"Princess Celestia, I have finished gathering up my troops. We are ready to leave at any moment", Shining said with a serious look upon his face.

"Excellent, depart when you have all gathered what you may need for this mission", Celestia said.

"Once you've done that, please tell me and I'll teleport you a far distance from the suspected location of the Changeling camp", my sister said.

"My men and I are ready, are you two ready?" Shining asked Eclipse and I.

"I've got everything I need", Eclipse said, tapping his helmet.

"We do not require anything for the mission, we are ready", I said as I nodded to my sister who in turn nodded back.

My sisters horn glowed and we vanished from the throne room. Reappearing at the outskirts of the Everfree Forest.

"Alright, fall in", Shining Armor commanded his troops.

They all lined up and awaited their orders.

"Remember, this is strictly a rescue mission, do not engage the enemy unless absolute necessary, understood?" Shining said.

"Yes, Sir!" They said in unison.

"Okay", Shining nodded as his horn glowed and a rolled up piece of paper appeared in front of him.

Unrolling it, I saw that the piece of paper was a map of the part of the Everfree Forest that we would be entering.

*P.O.V Change: Eclipse*

I couldn't believe it, I was being sent on a mission when I wasn't even working as Luna's guard for more than 24 hours. None the less, this was exhilarating. Shining Armor took the lead as his guards surrounded Luna as we moved forward, I had been ordered to take the rear. In case any Changelings were hiding amongst the plant life and were planning a sneak attack. As Shining Armor's eyes darted from the map to his surroundings, he made sure that we were heading the right way. After several minutes of walking, our surroundings slowly changed from plant life to blobs of green goo, dripping from the branches and coating the tree trunks. A clearing came into view a little ahead of where we were, Shining Armor quickly swept his hoof behind him, signaling for us to move away.

Doing so, we all stepped into the bushes and stuck our bodies close to the ground. Looking over at Luna, who laid besides me, I saw that she now had mud on her coat, but didn't seem to care. She must be taking this mission seriously and not about looking like a Princess. My ears perked up as I heard buzzing above us. Several dark forms flew over us and towards the clearing. Using my magic, I moved a few leaves out of my line of sight and peered through. Luna and a guard peered through the hole I had made and watched as the dark forms landed in the clearing. In the clearing was a large flat stone, one of the dark forms, now clearing visible by the light, was a Changeling, walked over to the large flat stone and drove his front legs under one corner of it and began to lift it up.

The large stone went up as it lifted the large stone. The group of Changelings all leaped into the hole that the stone had been covering. The Changeling that held the stone up, quickly looked around its surroundings and then leaped into the hole, the stone slammed back over the hole, blocking the entrance. The guard next to me lifted his head slightly and clicked his tongue, the others all rose at once and began to step out of the bushes and towards the stone.

"Okay, this is where the map says the camp is... it should be underground", Shining Armor said as the map glowed and then disappeared.

"This is not good, if they've set up what we only think is a camp, underground. This could prove a great danger to the residents of Ponyville", Luna said as she looked around.

"Yes, for them to set up a base of operations underground, could only mean that they wish to remain hidden, or...", Shining Armor said softly, as his face hardened.

"Or a new Queen has been born and moved to this location", Luna finished.

"A new Queen? Is this bad?" I asked.

"Yes, Changeling Queens are very territorial, but they stay off the others land. Still, two Queens ruling over the Everfree Forest could prove a greater problem than having to deal with one, if a war is to arise", Luna said.

"If this is the hive of a new Changeling Queen, there shouldn't be many Changelings that have been hatched, we should be able to get in and out with the captives quickly", Shining Armor said as he motioned for two of the guards to go over to the rock.

One of them lowered his head and his horn glowed, the rock glowed slightly and then stopped. Turning to the other guard, they both began to lift the rock up, it slowly inches up. How could of only one Changeling be able to lift it with ease? Rolling my eyes, I walked over and placed my hoofs beneath the rock. Inhaling, I pulled up, the rock moved up as if the entire squad Shining had brought along, was lifting it at once.

"You guys go in, I'll hold this up", I said, my breathing began to shake.

The two guards looked at each other uneasily, but quickly complied. Peering into the hole, one of them motioned them the okay to go in. The unicorns of the group used their magic to slowly ease themselves into the hole slowly, while as the pegasi leaped over the hole and opened their wings. They slowly began to descend. Shining and Luna both followed what the unicorns did and went into the hole. Looking behind me, I saw no more guards. Shifting my position, I dropped myself into the hole, using my magic to soften the rocks landing to prevent any noises to alert the Changelings within the hive.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 9, hope you guys like this one. It's going to get eventful during the next two chapters :D.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Escape

The Changeling have was silent, save for the occasional buzzing from the wings of the Changelings. We were held up at the entrance tunnel, Shining was deciding which corridor we should go down first.

"Squad A, you will head down the west tunnel. Squad B, you will head to the east. Squad C, you will follow me, Eclipse, and Princess Luna down the south tunnel. We well meet back here within 30 minutes, if you find the captives, free them and bring them back here. Good luck", Shining said as he trotted down the south tunnel.

The guards all went off to carry out their orders. Luna and I followed after Shining and Squad C, down the south tunnel. As we ventured further into the hive, the walls slowly began to become covered in a thick shining green goo. This strange goo was coating nearly ever inch of the surfaces of the tunnel. We reached an opening. In this opening was a large gaping hole that dropped several meters down into the worlds surface. Shining pointed towards the right and motioned for us to follow him. Inching ourselves across the ledge, we made our way towards the other side. Suddenly, a loud buzz came from below the gaping hole. The guards ahead of us quickly cleared the rest of the way and leaped into the cave opening on the other side. Luna and I tried to do the same, but Luna slipped and fell into the hole.

Quickly diving down, I wrapped my forelegs around her and blasted us into a cave that was below the ledge that we had fallen off of. Using my magic, I quickly took hold of a large hanging blob of green goo and pulled it down, creating a curtain. The shapes of Changelings flew upwards as we watched from behind the goo as they left the hole. The sound of buzzing stopped. Luna and I both let out a sigh of relief as I dropped my head onto the cold goo ridden floor.

"Princess Luna, Eclipse! Are you two okay?" Shining whispered from above us.

"Yeah, we're okay. We'll search from down here, there's another tunnel that leads another direction from here", I whispered back as I looked to my side and saw a tunnel that went downwards.

"Okay, remember, 30 minutes. Stay safe you two", Shining Armor whispered as the sounds of retreating hoofsteps against the stone floor faded away.

"Come on, Luna. We gotta get moving", I said as I looked at my chest, where Luna laid.

Looking down at her, I saw that her face was bright red.

"Luna, are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yes, we are okay", Luna said, quickly getting up from me and stepped back.

Ignoring the Princess' strange behavior, I walked towards the entrance of the tunnel and peered through the opening and saw that it was clear. Motioning for the Princess to follow me, she came towards me, rather slowly. We walked into the tunnel. The sounds of buzzing came again, this time it didn't come from behind or in front of us, rather it came inside the walls. Must be another tunnel that was made alongside this one, perhaps. The tunnel we were in grew steeper and steeper as we ventured deeper into the Changeling hive. Suddenly, we heard a loud groaning sound from further up ahead in the tunnel we were in. Quickly and silently, we made our way to the end of the tunnel. I gasped while as Luna scowled at what we saw.

The tunnel had lead to a large room, a stone throne, covered in green goo rested at the back end of the room. A Changeling, smaller and more slender than any other Changeling we had seen as we pressed further into the hive. In front of this Changeling was a mare, her coat was a dull gray color, her mane was a chalky white. Clearly an earth pony, seeing as she lacked the features of a unicorn and a pegasus. The mare was glowing in a green veil, at the top of her head was what looked like some sort of rope that connected with the small Changelings dagger like horn.

"Ah, okay. I'm done eating now. You can put her away now", The Changeling, its voice was feminine like, her voice was squeaky, like that of a little fillies.

Two Changelings dropped from the ceiling and dragged the now heavily breathing mare away from the small Changeling and into a dark tunnel to the side of the room.

"Eating check, next is nap time, yay!" The Changeling cheered as she pranced out of the room and into a tunnel that was near the back of the stone throne.

"She must be the new Queen, just as we feared. A new Changeling royalty has been born. Quickly we must follow where the mare has been taken, she will lead us to where the other captives are", Luna said as she scanned the area and quickly ran out of the cover of the tunnel and straight for the tunnel the mare was dragged into.

Quickly running after her, we charged into the tunnel in attempt to not lose sight of the two Changelings and the mare. The sound of snickering and cackling came from down the tunnel and appeared to be coming closer and closer. I quickly ran in front of Princess Luna and pushed her into a crevice in the wall and stood over her. Using my magic, I lifted the back end of my cape to cover us, hoping that it would work as a cover to make the passing Changelings think its nothing but ordinary rock. Again, Luna blushed. I didn't know why or want to figure out why. The two Changelings continued to snicker and cackle as they trotted past us and down the hall.

"Okay, the coast is clear. Come on, Luna", I said as I lifted the Princess with my magic and sent her on her hooves.

We left the cover of the crevice and went down the tunnel. I quickly realized that my cape was nearly falling, so I readjusted it so it covered my back perfectly. Sure my armor covered my wings, and it was VERY uncomfortable, but I couldn't stop some stray feathers from poking out of my armor. As we went down the hall, I heard groaning and loud banging on metal. Looking around us, I saw no means of hiding, so I quickly readied my magic for a fight, Luna did the same. As what seemed to be a minute, nothing came from the tunnel except more banging, but the groaning had stopped. Looking towards Luna, she blushed, but shrugged. I slowly moved closer to the rear of the tunnel and peered through the opening. The tunnel lead to a room that had cells, with metal bars.

There I saw the same mare that Luna and I had seen back in the large room, in a neighboring cell, was a unicorn with a dirty light blue coat and a tan mane and tail. Next to him was a familiar stallion...

"Eclipse? Is that you, sonny?" The familiar fatherly voice came from the stallion.

"Fire Starter!?" I gasped as I rushed over to the barred cage.

"Ah can't believe it. Yer here to save us? Ha ha ha, I can't believe it!" Fire Starter laughed as he stuck is hoof from between the bars and hugged me.

"How could you have gotten caught? I saw you asleep in your shop this morning!" I whispered rather loudly as I scanned the room for keys.

"Aye, Ah woke up not to long after ya' had left mah shop. Ah was cleaning up mah shop after Ah finished yer order when something blasted itself through mah ceiling and knocked me out. So here Ah am, Ah woke up here when Ah came to", Fire Starter sighed.

"Well don't worry, we're getting you out of here", I said as I reeled back and slammed my hooves onto the bars, bending them.

"Those nasty Changelings took the keys with'em. Get me mah belt from that there table", he said as he pointed out of the cell and at a nearly broken table with only three standing legs.

Quickly going for the belt, I grabbed it with my magic and turned back around and stuck it through the bars. Where Fire Starter quickly fastened it to himself and pulled out a hammer from its sling. Motioning for me to back up, he turned his head. Swinging his head, he swung the hammer against the cell doors lock. The lock bend outwards as bits of metal shot out of the keyhole and the cracks Fire Starter had made.

"Come on ya' sad little sack of meat, we're gettin' the hay outta here", Fire Starter said to the unicorn at the corner of the cell.

"B-but what if they catch us? We'll be fed off again", the unicorn said panicky.

"Don't ya' worry yer sorry little flank, sonny here can take'em on if any of them Changelings come at us", Fire Starter said as he pointed at me with his hammer.

A loud bang came from the side, and we turned to see what it was. Luna and bucked the lock on the cell containing the dull gray coated mare. The lock din't even bend inward or anything, instead it had been blasted off the metal holdings cleanly. All that was left was a clean square piece of metal.

"Thou can carry this mare?" Luna asked.

"Um... sure", I said as I walked over and looked into the cell.

The lock that had been blasted off the cell door from Luna's powerful bucking, had flown into the cell and managed to bury itself into the stone wall. A bead of sweat dripped from my forehead as I looked at it, Princess Luna must be really strong... Quickly casting my thoughts aside, I scooped up the exhausted mare and placed her on my back. A low groan came from behind me, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Oi, Princess. Are ya' okay?" Fire Starter asked.

"Luna? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly at the sight of Luna breathing heavily.

"Thou does not need to worry, we will be okay", she smiled weakly as sweat beaded down her forehead.

Her mane appeared to have darken in color and no longer had its smooth and slow flow, but was now almost not moving altogether.

"Want me to carry you as well?" I asked.

"N-no, we will be fine by ourselves", Luna blushed as she got to her hooves.

"Come on Princess, we ain't gettin' out of this place by stain' in this place", Fire Starter said.

Nodding to him, we quickly rushed out of the room and into the tunnel. As we trotted down the hall, the sound of approaching hooves came towards us. Shining Armor, followed by his squad came into view.

"Eclipse? Are these the captives?" Shining asked.

"Yeah, come one. We gotta get the heck outta of here", I said as I rushed past them and ran down the tunnel.

Shining Armor and his squad followed behind us as we went down the tunnel. All of a sudden, a group of Changelings was standing at the exit to this tunnel.

"Hey! Those are my captives, give them back!" The little Changeling Queen or Princess, whined as she puffed up her cheeks.

The Changelings around her leaped at us as they hissed. Two pegasi from our group leaped over us and tackled two Changelings down onto the ground as they collided. Shining Armor, the squad of unicorns, and myself all fired at the remaining Changelings and downed them. A single Changeling hissed as he scooped up the Changeling Princess and placed her on his back and charged out from the tunnel.

"Don't go after her, our mission is to rescue the captives and bring them back safely!" Shining said as we all ran down the tunnel, ignoring the down Changelings.

As we entered the throne room, we charged at the tunnel that we came through to get here. As we reached the intersection where we split up, the other two squads that we came with us came out of the western and eastern tunnels. The sound of rumbling came from behind us as an army of Changelings rushed after us. Shining Armor and I both stood beneath the large stone that covered the entrance and used our magic to blast it off the hole. Then we used our magic to lift everypony up and out of the hole. We ran as the Changelings flew out of the hole and came after us.

"We need to get Ponyville, the won't come after us after passing the boundaries!" Shining Armor called out as we jumped over tree roots.

"Why won't they follow us?!" I said.

"Princess Celestia had told before hoof that she had set up a barrier around both Canterlot and Ponyville that only allows ponies to go through it", Shining said as he fired a beam of magic from his horn and struck a Changeling, downing it.

As the edge of the Everfree Forest came into view, we made a final hard push, as fast as our legs could take us. All of a sudden, the light shined off of something that was near the edge of the forest. Squinting as we all ran away from the Changelings, I saw that it was a nearly transparent, very bright yellow wall of magic. This most be the barrier Shining Armor had mentioned that Celestia had set up. I charged through the barrier, the others followed suit, the barrier rippled as we past through it. Whipping around, I readied myself to fire at the Changelings, but when they touched the barrier, they all got burned as they tackled the barrier. The Changelings that had touched the barrier all let out a loud scream and hisses as they backed away from the barrier.

"Phew, we're safe", I sighed as I panted.

The sound of somepony collapsing caught my attention and I turned around. Luna had collapsed onto the ground again, her mane now completely black, a bright blue glow surrounded her mane, hundreds of tiny stars still littered her mane. Her face was bright red, her breathing was very violent.

"Luna, Luna! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-yes... we are just tired, thou need not worry about... us", Luna said softly as her lids closed.

"Luna!" I exclaimed as I set the mare that was on my back and onto the soft grassy floor.

"Eclipse, what's wrong?" Shining Armor asked as he quickly rushed over to our side.

"She suddenly collapsed!" I said as I leaned over Luna, worried about her well being.

*P.O.V Change: Shining Armor*

'_This isn't good, she's having another one of her episodes. We need to get her to her sis-_', I thought as a loud explosion came from behind us.

Quickly turning around, I saw that the ground where the Changelings stood was now in flames. The Changelings were inching back into the forest backwards as they looked up above us, hissing as they did. Looking up, I saw that it was Princess Celestia, falling from the sky! She shot a yellow beam of light at the Changelings, exploding in front of them. The blast sent several Changelings that were in range, flying back first into the forest. She touched down, shaking the ground beneath her as she landed. Leaving behind deep imprints in the grass.

"Little sister! Are you okay?" Princess Celestia asked, nudging Eclipse and myself out of the way to reach her sister.

"T-Tia?" Luna whispered, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to open them.

"Yes, it's me. Are you injured?" Celestia asked, placing her hoof on her sisters back.

"Y-yes, we are just a little tired", Luna said as she let her eyes remain closed.

Standing up, she turned towards the Changelings who were pacing at the barriers boarder, and glared at them. The Changelings flinched at the sight of the Princess' fierce glare.

"Begone! Return to your Queen, you disgusting creatures! Or feel my wraith!" Celestia spat, this was the first time that I had seen the Princess act like this.

The Changelings hissed and glared at her, before quickly turning and retreated into the forest. One of them stopped and turned its head towards us.

"Whe'll be bhack", the Changeling hissed before disappearing into the bushes.

Turning to her sister, Princess Celestia lifted her sister up gently with her magic and set her down on her back. Celestia spread out her wings to allow her sister to nestle down and feel more comfortable. Making sure that she was secured, she turned to us.

"I will meet you all in Ponyville. Shining Armor, Eclipse, I would like the two of you to meet in the library", Celestia said before teleporting away with her sister.

*P.O.V. Change" Dark Eclipse*

I gritted my teeth and slammed my hoof down onto the grassy floor. Shining Armor and the guards looked at me in curiosity as to why I did that.

"Hey, Eclipse, are you oka-",

"Ugh! I'm supposed to be Luna's personal guard! I couldn't protect her!" I cursed to myself as I glared at the floor.

"Hey, you did great as her guard. Princess Luna is just.. _ill_. You can't protect her from something that you, yourself can't fight", Shining Armor said, trying to reassure me.

"She's sick? How come she never told me? Why would her sister make her come along?" I scowled at the Princess' decision.

"Not really _sick_, but she isn't well. Princess Celestia wanted to send her sister along with us because... ugh, Princess Luna is going to kill me when she hears that I told you this..", Shining Armor groaned as he looked away.

"What? Tell me what?" I asked.

"Okay, just don't tell them that I said this", Shining asked, I nodded.

"*Sigh* Princess Celestia knows that her sister likes you, she wanted you two to spend time together. Maybe she was expecting something to happen between the two of you during this mission", Shining said sadly, looking away still.

"She likes me?" I asked, tilting my head back as I tried to imagine as to why a Princess liked somepony, such as myself.

I wasn't anypony special, just another pony that could do similar things as herself. I felt nothing inside me at the news of Princess Luna liked me, no feelings of happiness or shook, just confusion.

"Okay, no more chit-chat. I want you six to bring these thre-",

"Ah can take care of mahself, Ah'll just wait in front of the library, I need the get back to mah shop back in Canterlot", Fire Starter said, stepping forward.

"Okay, I want you six to bring these _two_ to the hospital, it's located at the top of the hill and the North-western part of Ponyville", Shining Armor commanded as he walked away, and towards Ponyville.

"Sir, yes Sir!" The six responded.

One of the unicorn guards lifted up the still unconicous mare and placed her onto a pegasus guards' back. An earth pony guard butted the still shaky unicorn with his head and motioned for him to move forward. The other three followed alongside them as they ventured towards Ponyville.

"I want the rest of you to surround the boarders of Ponyville, I want a second line of defense if Princess Celestia's barrier is to wear off", Shining Armor called out as Fire Starter and I followed him into town.

"Yes, Sir!" They all shouted as they quickly fanned out and ran alongside the barrier and took up positions at the edge of the barrier.

"Come on, Eclipse. We've gotta get going if we want to meet with the Princess, with whatever she has in mind to talk to us about", Shining Armor said.

Nodding to him, I trotted up to his side and looked over at him. His face wore a rough expression as we trotted towards town.

'_Hmm... Luna likes me?_' I thought to myself as we came closer to town.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 10! Hope you guys like this chapter. I managed to finish it a little before it turned 11 pm xD. Off to sleep now. The next two chapters of New World, New Life will be coming along shortly, but not tomorrow or the next day. I've got a party at my work place tomorrow, so I won't have any time to write anything till the day after. **

**-Salutes- Until then, my dear readers!**

**Please leave a Review~!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth Revealed

**Okay, guys. I'm going to set a very early vote as to what idea I should write next. I'm putting this at the top of the chapter because I'm not sure if people will notice at the end. So go to my profile and head over to the Facebook page I made for my account. Go place your vote, if you want to vote. Like it also, alerting you guys will be far more easier. I'll be posting this exact message on my other Fanfic to get more votes as to what you guys want.**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Shining Armor and I both galloped as fast as we could to the library. We could have teleported straight to it, but Shining said that Celestia's barrier rendered long range magic useless. The only ponies who could use any magic they pleased was herself and her sister. As we galloped into Ponyville, several ponies roaming the streets all got out of our way as we made a mad dash for the library. The library drew near as we galloped towards it. All of a sudden, the windows all blew to bits of glass and pieces of framework as a pulsating black aura blew them out. This sudden event caused Shining and myself to halt dead in our tracks and turn towards each other. A familiar purple unicorn rushed out the front door and looked around frantically.

"Eclipse! Shining! We need you inside, now!" Twilight shouted as she ran back into the shaking library.

"We?" I asked as I galloped after Shining as he burst into the library.

All around us, a heavy presence pressed down on our bodies once we had entered the library. Twilight and her brother were struggling to keep themselves up.

"Twilight! I told you to keep Shining and yourself outside of the library until I resolve this matter!" I heard Celestia boom from the top of the stairs.

"B-but, I wanted to help... ev-even if it was a little", Twilight said as she stooped low to the ground, the presence kept on pushing her down.

"Fine, keep any citizens from entering the vicinity. Shining, go outside with your sister. This is a matter that only Eclipse and I will be able to handle!" Celestia said as she turned around.

"Eclipse, with me, now!" Celestia said, not in anger, but worry.

Quickly complying to the Princess, I bolted up the stairs and charged into the room. A stronger presence pushed me back, but I managed to keep myself from being thrown out of the room by this powerful presence. Luna laid on a bed in the far corner of the room, her body was giving off a violent dark glow, sweat beaded down her shaking form. By her side, was Celestia.

"Eclipse, I need your help with this!" Celestia scowled as she poured her magic onto her little sister.

"O-okay! Just tell me what I need to do", I replied as I trotted over to the bedside.

"I need you to help me with sealing her magic!" Celestia said as her horn glowed brighter than ever.

"Seal her magic? But I don't even know how to teleport properly, how will I know how to seal a ponies magic?" I asked, gawking at the Princess' near impossible request.

"I'll explain as we go on, now listen well!" Celestia said as she turned back to her sister.

She began to tell me what I had to do. Worriedly leaning over Luna, I cast the sealing spell onto Luna, as Celestia had explained to me. Seeing as we were at some sort of dire need of action, she was unable to give me a fully detailed explanation as to how to use this spell fully. Sweat began to drip down my head and onto the bed below, some beads of sweat dripped into my armor, becoming very uncomfortable. I heeded no attention as the matter at hoof was far more greater than me being uncomfortable. After what seemed to be hours, Celestia finally relaxed, signaling that whatever had happened, had finally subsided.

"*Huff* C-Celestia, what in pony's name was all this about?" I asked, gasping for air as all that use of my magic had taken a lot out of me.

"This is a matter for only my sister and I to know of", Celestia said, her voice shaking.

"Excuse me? You may be a Princess and all, but I have the right to know exactly what the bucking hell is going on!" I said to the Princess.

"You dare speak like that to me? I can just as easily strip the title you posses as I have given to you!" She threatened back.

*P.O.V. Change: Luna*

I had lost consciousness during the sealing spells casting, but I had reawakened from the sound of two ponies arguing. Upon further listening, I noticed that it was my sister and Eclipse!

"After all that happened, I say that I should have at least know what is going on!" I heard Eclipse yell to my sister.

"You need no such information of that matter! Why do you want to know?!" My sister yelled back.

"I care about Luna! It was my fault that I couldn't keep her safe down there! I don't even know what was wrong with her!" Eclipse said sternly.

'_H-he cares about me? Does this mean..._', I thought to myself as I tried to open my eyes.

Trying to push myself up, I let out a pain-filled groan as I sat up. The two immediately stopped arguing and came to my side.

"Little sister! Are you well?" Celestia asked worriedly.

"Yes, we are okay. Thank you, and to thou as well, Eclipse", I said softly, a faint blush on my face.

"Luna! You're okay!" Eclipse said as he brought me into a hug, his smooth armor pressed against my sweaty coat.

"E-eclipse, what is thou doing!?" I stuttered.

"Oh", Eclipse said as he released me and backed off.

"Sorry, I was just glad you're okay", Eclipse said as he backed away.

"Oh, okay. We appreciate that thou feels worried about our well being", I said, blushing slightly.

"Okay, I really would like somepony to explain all of this to me", Eclipse said as he glared at my sister from the corner of his eye.

"This is not someth-",

"Sister... let us tell Eclipse, for he has saved us, again", I said, giving my sister a stern look.

My sister heaved a sigh and finally gave in. We began to explain my condition with him. He didn't seem the least bit fazed at the news of Nightmare Moon trying to break free and take over my body.

"... Who's Nightmare Moon?" Eclipse asked.

"Thou must be joking...", I said.

"Nope, never heard of this Nightmare Moon character. I lived in the Everfree Forest nearly my entire life, never really left the forest to do any socializing", Eclipse said.

"*Sigh* Nightmare Moon was a powerful mare of the night. She was born from our emotions. Nearly a thousand years ago, we became jealous of how our subjects liked our sisters day, more than our night. Nightmare Moon was born from my jealousy and took over us and began to shroud all of Equestria with the darkness of night. Our sister had to banish Nightmare Moon to the moon, along with ourselves. Now, she threatens to return...", I said, hanging my head low.

"That doesn't sound good... is there anyway to stop her?" Eclipse asked.

*P.O.V. Change: Eclipse*

Luna and her sister both looked at me as if I was some crazy pony.

"Why does though say that?" Luna asked.

"What? About me asking if there's a way to stop her?" I asked.

"Yes", Luna said.

"Well, what pony wouldn't want to stop such a being?" I said.

"... There are a few ways that Nightmare Moon may be stopped, but each of them comes with a terrible price", Luna said, looking away from me.  
"And what are these? Maybe I can help, somehow", I said.

"Once Nightmare Moon takes over our body, our sister will seal us back into the moon, or our sister will take over as Nightmare Moons new host...", Luna said, whispering the last part.

"You knew of my decisions?" Celestia gasped.

"Yes, your thoughts are quite loud, dear sister", Luna said, grinning a little.

"Wait, maybe I can take over as the new host?" I suggested.

"No!" Both of the Princesses said at once.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"If thou takes our place, thou shall never be able to become free, even with the Elements of Harmony", Luna said.

"Okay, I have no idea what the Elements of Harmony are, but I'm okay with all this", I said calmly.

"Why is thou okay with this? Thou will lose everything!" Luna said.

"My parents can handle themselves now, I only looked for a job to give them an extra push with their financial problems. Plus, I have... somethings that I would like to be gone, before others were to learn of it", I said.

"understandable, but I forbid you from doing this!" Celestia said.

"I'm doing this for your sister! We've got a possible war with the Changelings, and Equestria needs BOTH of their Princesses to guide and lead them to victory", I explained.

"Thou has a point... but we cannot allow somepony else to take our place of suffering", Luna said.

"My sister is correct, you do have a point in this matter, but we cannot allow you to do this. This a situation for the two of us", Celestia said.

"... Fine", I said.

I had agreed to not do anything rash like take Luna's place as a host. Not like I was telling the truth. I will find a way to do this myself... for Luna.

'_Wait, am I just doing this for Luna? No no, I'm doing this for Equestria_', I said as I shook my head, my cheeks growing a very light hue of red. Thankfully, my dark coat made it hard to see it.

All of a sudden, Luna's body began to glow again.

"Celestia, what's going on this time? Didn't we seal her magic?" I asked.

"Yes, but Nightmare Moon is still inside of her. She can just as easily counter this", Celestia said as she placed her hoof on her sisters side.

"We must get her back to the castle, there, I can prepare something to prevent Nightmare Moon from breaking this spell any further", she said as she lifted her sister and placed her on her back.

Following her as she walked out of the room, we made our way down the stairs. I had no idea where the Princess was going, but I followed her anyways. Down at the large open room, Fire Starter was sitting on a cushion, reading a book on crafting. Did he really need to read up on something he's good at?

"Fire Starter, I understand that you need a means of transportation back to Canterlot, correct?" Celestia said quickly, almost not understandable.

"Ah, yes your highness", Fire Starter said as he closed the book and placed it on the table.

"Very well, come along. We're heading back to the castle on our carriage", she said as she trotted quickly out of the library.

Fire Starter and I both rushed out of the library after her. Outside was a large carriage. Guards lined the front of the carriage, harnesses were fastened to them. More Guards were standing along the insides of the carriage. We all boarded the carriage.

"Take off, immediately!" Celestia commanded.

The pegasi all began to run forward, pulling the carriage. As we picked up speed, they began to flap their wings. Taking to the air, a sudden flash of light came from in front of me. After the flash had subsided, Shining Armor and Twilight stood in the place of where the light had shined.

"Nearly forgot about us, Princess Celestia", Shining said, grinning.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that Shining, but I need to get my sister back to the castle immediately.

As we flew higher, the roof of the barrier came into view. Passing through the magical field of the barrier, we were now out in the open. Celestia set her sister on a bench with a flat cushion on it. All of a sudden, one of the pegasi Guards cried out.

"Your highness! We have incoming Changeling forces from the west side", he said.

"We've got more from the east side, too", I said as I looked over to the right side of the carriage.

"Down them! We cannot let them slow us down", Celestia said as her horn glowed a violent light.

Firing at the Changelings to the west, the beam from her magic had engulfed several Changelings in one fell swoop. Changelings began to drop from the sky, as one after the other were struck by Celestia and the unicorn Guards that were aboard the carriage with us. I turned my attention to the right side and began to fire at the Changelings. Shining Armor and his sister came over to me and began to fire at the Changelings. We had several close calls as a few Changelings almost boarded the carriage. As I turned to look at how the others were doing, I noticed a guard who was just sitting by Luna.

"Hey! We need every bit of help we can get!" I shouted to the guard.

The Guard didn't respond, but grinned menacingly. He burst into a fiery dance of green flames and ran towards us, it was a Changeling! The Changeling tackled Twilight into her brother, who then crashed into me.

"Celestia!" I called out.

Celestia turned around and saw the Changeling as it ran over to Luna and picked her up.

"Release my sister, you foul creature!" Celestia commanded as her eyes and horn glowed a bright white light.

"Vhery well", the Changeling snickered as he threw Luna over the edge.

"Luna!" I cried out as I pushed the two unicorns off of me and leaped over the edge.

I heard a loud shriek as the Changeling was blasted by Celestia. I straightened out my body in our to go faster. Why wasn't Luna opening her wings, and flying to safety? Looking closely, I saw that her eyes were closed, she was out cold again. I saw the ground drawing closer and closer, I was never going to reach her in time, nor would I be able to get to the ground safely, even if I did catch Luna. Looking back at myself, I saw that my cape was flapping wildly against the wind.

'_The hell with my secret! Luna comes first!_' I said to myself as I used my magic to tear off the strings that secured my cape to my neck.

My cape tore itself from my back as the fastenings were removed. Mom's going to kill me when she hears that I lost her cape again. Pushing that aside, I spread my wings and flapped them as hard as I could. Giving myself an extra boost, I managed to catch Luna. Quickly flapping my wings downward, I tried to slow down as we drew closer and closer to the ground.

*P.O.V. Change: Celestia*

I had left my sisters rescue to Eclipse, hopefully he would think of something to do. He had no wings for pony sakes! How in the world does he plan on making it out of this alive? Hopefully he finds a way to use his magic. Seeing as there were no more Changelings, and the Changeling whom had thrown my sister over the side of the carriage was also taken care of, I walked over to the side to look and see if my sister was okay. Before I could even look over the edge, something black blew straight up and dropped down onto the carriage. I thought it was another Changeling, but it was... Eclipse! He was flying!

"E-eclipse! You have wings!" I gasped.

"...Yes, remember that 'growth' I had?" Eclipse sighed, I finally realized what he meant by that growth.

"You mean those were wings?!" I said.

"Yes...", Eclipse said as he gently set my sister down onto the cushion again.

"Eclipse! You're an Alicorn!" Twilight said.

"Yeah...", he said, sitting down next to my sister.

"But that's impossible! Alicorns are only born from royal blood and from parents who are Alicorns. Your parents aren't that of the Alicorn race!" I said.

"I'll explain everything... once we get back to the castle", Eclipse said as he slumped against the bench.

I couldn't believe it, an Alicorn. A male, none the less! My sister had fallen in love with a Alicorn! As Twilight began to bombard Eclipse with questions, I pondered the thought.

'_How is this possible, the Alicorn race was doomed to be only of females. This could be the new light for the Alicron race! No, no time to think of that, I must attend to my sisters well being_', I said as I walked over to mysister.

*P.O.V. Change: Eclipse*

Finally, my secret was out. No more need for hiding, but... now what? Oh yeah, Luna. I still needed to find a way to take her place, to end all of her pain...

'_Urgh! Why am I doing this for her? Sure, she's the Princess, but what else? It's not like I... like... her. Oh bucking Celestia christ... am I in love with Luna? She's a Princess!_' I thought as I looked down at Luna, her face was twitching.

Twilight was still attacking me with questions. Twilight! She must know how to do this.

"Twilight", I said, snapping her out of her series of questions.

"Yes, Eclipse?" She said.

"Do you know.. _anything of extraction spells?_" I whispered to her.

"Huh?" She said.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this Chapter 11! Can't say much, but back to New World, New Life! And I gotta go, school starts now xD. I'm late because I just noticed I finished long after the time I as supposed to leave.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Back at the Castle

Once we had arrived at the castle, we all got off the carriage. Princess Celestia said she would take her sister to her room, so she could get some rest. I had asked Twilight if she knew of anything about extraction spells, magic extraction to be exact. Seeing as Nightmare Moon was inside of Luna, she would either be a spirit, or more logically correct, a magical being. Yes, I was going to disobey Celestia, the Princess of Equestria. I still didn't understand why I wanted to do this, I was telling the truth about my parents. I felt something after Shining Armor had told me that Luna liked me, something inside of me grew. Was it because that I started to feel the same about her?

Either way, I was still going to do this. For Luna, for Equestria. Twilight told me that she didn't know anything about any spells like that, but she was sure that there might be some records or scrolls on spells like this in the archives. The archives were locked away and only the Princesses themselves, Twilight, and Shining Armor were the only ones allowed inside. Hopefully, my rank as Luna's personal guard would grant me access into the archives. Twilight decided to go with her brother to catch up on 'lost time', she says. While as Fire Starter headed back to his shop. First I was going to check up on these spells, and then I was going to go visit Luna, hopefully I could clear up these odd feelings I've felt.

I wanted to know if it was these feelings, or my own will.

"Come on... where is it?" I said as I walked down the halls, Twilight had explained to me how to get to the archives.

She first didn't want to tell me how to get there, but quickly reconsidered when I said I would speak to her first about me being an Alicorn. I had spent the last few minutes, wandering around the castle. At last, I found what I thought would be the archives, seeing as the front door was a cage-like door, instead of the usual kinds of doors that were used through the castle. Two Guards stood at the single door, their hoofs wrapped around a single spear. Walking up to them, they gave me a look, the one to the right gasped.

"Sir, Dark Eclipse! You have wings!" He said, the other Guard looked at my back and noticed them as well.

"Um, yeah. Long story. Mind letting me into the archives, I need to look into some things, for Princess Luna", I said, gulping at the thought of what they might do.

"Y-yes, of course, Sir", he said as he used his magic to unbolt the door.

I nodded to him as I stepped inside.

'_Well, that was easy_', I thought as I looked around the surprisingly large room.

The entire room was built into what seemed to be a maze, made off shelves that housed hundreds upon hundreds of old scrolls and book. How the heck was I going to find something on an extraction spell? Walking up to a shelf, I noticed that at the base of the shelf, a gold band was nailed into the wood, clearing labeling what the shelves contained.

'_Financial Records... History of the Solar Kingdom? War of the Gryphons... Princess Celestia's personal list of cakes to eat?_' I read to myself as I looked at the gold band.

'_Wow, it actually says it_', I said as I moved away from the shelf and to the next.

'_Collection of Ancient Folk Stories... History of the Ancient Ones... Ah! Forbidden Spells!_' I read as I looked at the gold band.

Looking on top of the shelf, I saw that there were a long row of old books, bound by weak string. Each of the books that lined the wall, contained spells from A-B, C-D, and so on. Moving towards the book that was labeled, E-F, I pulled out the book with my magic, but quickly dropped myself low as I struggled to keep the book afloat.

"Oh my Celestia, this thing is heavy", I huffed as I slowly made my way to a long wooden table.

Setting the book down, I flipped to the table of contents and scanned for any signs of extraction spells. I was glad to see that it did contain a section on extraction spells, several, to make things better. Flipping through the old and worn out pages, I stopped once I had reached the section on extraction spells.

'_Come on... come on! Give me something_', I said as I flipped through the pages.

'_Ah ha! Bingo_', I grinned as I finally found what I wanted.

'_Magic Extraction Spells_', I read as I looked at the large golden bold letters.

Reading the text, I suddenly froze. The language was not Equestrian... it seemed to be some sort of language that might have been used. I was going to need to find a book or something, that contained some sort of information I could use to translate the extraction spells information. This was going to take a long time. Pushing myself away from the table, I ran towards a random shelf and began to scan for something that could help me with translating olden Equestrian languyage.

~Time Skip: 11pm~

_Loud explosions sounded from all around me. The sounds of ponies shouting followed as loud hissing came from all around me. My vision returned as I saw myself leading an army of ponies against a large number of Changelings. The scene suddenly changed as I saw that I stood in a ruined castle, wearing some sort of armor. My armor didn't look like this, I was wearing what looked like light blue armor, with rounder edges. My mane seemed to flow like Luna's. Suddenly I heard myself let out a sigh._

"_These feelings... maybe... putting my jealousy aside may prove better than the path I have chosen...", I heard myself say, only my voice sounded as if another voice spoke at the same time as I did._

Archives

Bolting upright, I looked around and saw that the room was slightly lit, not from the candles, but from the sun.

'_The sun? What time is _it?' I thought as I looked around and saw a grandfather clock, standing in between two shelves.

'_It's 11pm! Why isn't the moon down... oh yeah, Luna's ill... couldn't her sister do it for her?_' I thought as I got up.

I must have fallen asleep when I was translating the book. Looking down at the table, I saw that I had only completed a small portion of the text. It was getting late, might as well go check up on Luna, but would she be awake? She should be, seeing as she is called _Princess of the Night_ at times. Wobbling out of the archives, I noticed that the two Guards that stood outside the room, had been replaced by Luna's special Night Guards. Must have been a change of shifts. The two night Guards didn't seem to care as I walked out of the archives. Closing the door behind me, I walked down the hall and turned around a corner. Making myself up a flight of stairs, I tried to remember if I could think of the way to Luna's room.

After several minutes of being lost, I finally reached Luna's room. Knocking on the door, I heard nothing but silence. Going up to knock again, I heard something from within the room.

"Thou may enter", I heard Luna say softly.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly pushed open the doors and stepped into the slightly lit room. A maid and a Guard stood by her bedside, bed covers covered her dark blue form. Her mane was no longer its harsh condition that it was back at Ponyville, it had returned to its normal appearance. Though her mane was normal again, her form was still in an ill state, sweat soaked her form, her face red, she was panting slightly.

"Is there anything you need from us?" The maid asked.

"No, we thank thou, Night Chime, Force Wind. You are dismissed, I wish to speak with Eclipse, alone", Luna said, in a soft voice.

"Understood, your highness", the Guard said as he bowed and turned to leave the room.

After the two had left the room, I turned my attention back to Luna, who had pushed herself back, so that she was propped up against the back of the bed, staring at me.

"So, thou has kept thy secret of being an Alicorn hidden...", Luna said.

"Yes, sorry if that was a problem", I laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head.

"It is not a problem, but we are curious as to why thou has kept this secret hidden from everypony. And how were thy born from parents, not of the Alicorn race", Luna said.

"That's something I don't really know, and my parents kept telling me to keep it a secret from everypony", I explained walking over to her bedside and sat by her bed, her eyes followed me as I did so.

"This explains how thou is able to move the moon...", Luna said as she looked out the window.

"We have not been able to lower the sun and bring up the moon, it is quite late. Our sister was far too tired to do anything, casting barriers around Ponyville and Canterlot simultaneously has drained her of her magic", Luna said as she sighed.

"If you want, I could try and lower the sun and bring up the moon", I asked, Luna's ears twitched.

"Thou will do something that thou was only able to do because of an accident?" Luna said, raising an eye brow.

"Sure, why not? I know I might be able to move the moon, but maybe not the sun", I admitted.

"We will lower the sun, thou will raise the moon. Deal?" Luna said, groaning as she pushed herself upright.

"Sure", I said as I looked outside.

Luna closed her eyes as her horn glowed. The sun slowly began to lower itself until it disappeared over the horizon. Letting out a sharp wheeze, she collapsed onto her bed and panted. Seeing as she had done her part, I concentrated hard and tried to raise the moon. I somehow managed to lift the moon a ways up before collapsing myself. Luna was doing this everyday? Just trying to move the soon a little drained a great deal of magic out of me.

"W-we... are im-mpressed", Luna smiled as she continued to breathe in and out in quick successions.

"Heh, don't be. I'm tired just from thgat", I smirked as I rested my face on her bed.

"Luna... I want to know something...", I said as I looked up at her.

"Yes? What does thou wish to ask of us?" Luna said.

"Do you like me?" I said, straight forward.

Luna's face suddenly froze, her entire body seemed to tense up. Her mane stopped moving altogether.

"W-what makes thou think of such things?" Luna said quickly, turning her head away.

"I want to know. Shining Armor told me that you like me", I said, completely breaking the promise between Shining and myself.

"... Luna, please tell me. I just want to know", I said, my heart began to beat harder and faster.

"Y-yes... does thou feel anything for us?" Luna asked, turning to me.

Her face, no longer red from her condition, but from something else.

"I'm not sure, but I do feel... something", I said.

The room fell silent as Luna began to tap her fore hooves together and her eyes darted around the room.

"So, does thou think anything of thy's new title?" Luna said, looking away from me.

"New title?" I asked, cocking my head towards her.

"Yes, long before. The Alicorn were considered Gods, immortals. We were the rulers of Equestria. Since thou is a Alicorn, like I and our sister, thou is now a Prince, of sorts", Luna said.

"... A PRINCE?!" I gasped, bolting up.

"Y-yes, thou has the same tasks and privileges, just as our sister and we do", Luna said, slowly turning to me.

"Wow... didn't expect something like this...", I said as I imagined myself as a Prince.

"Hey, does this mean I can do things,,, like bring my parents to Canterlot and have them live with me in the castle? I will be living in the castle, right?" I asked.

"Yes, thou has the right to do that, and of course. Thou will be living here, if thou wishes to", Luna said.

"That's awesome! Never thought I'd become a Prince...", I said as I settled back down.

"So... you like me", I said, smirking at the Princess.

"Y-yes...", Lun blushed.

"Hmmm? Didn't quite catch that", I said, grinning as I inched closer to her.

"W-we said t-that we like t-thou", Luna said, backing away slightly.

"Louder~", I teased, I was now almost completely on the bed.

"We like thou!" She exclaimed, blushing harder than ever.

"*Chuckle* Now I HEARD that", I said, sitting back down.

Luna pouted at me for making her shout like that, but quickly began to giggle. Catching on, I laughed with ere. Little did we know, outside Luna's room, two ponies were peeking into the Princess' room, smiling.

~Outside the Bedroom~

"Oh my gosh! She did it!" Night Chime said cheerfully, whispering as she did.

"He's an Alicorn, too. This could get quite interesting", Force Wind said, smiling as he looked through the door above Night Chime.

"Hello, my little ponies. What are you doing?" A voice asked.

"P-Princess Celestia!" Night Chime exclaimed, turning around and standing up.

Her sudden movements led to her to smash the top of her head onto the bottom of Force Winds chin.

"W-whe were jrust checking hup hon Prhincess Huna", Force Wind said, who seemed to have bit his tongue.

"Oh, I see. I hear another voice inside, who is with my sister right now, one of our servents?" Celestia asked, stepping forward and peeking through the crack in between the door.

"It is Prince Dark Eclipse, who is with Luna", Night Chime said happily.

"Oh, you seem rather happy about t his, why is that?" Celestia asked, looking below her, at the maid pony.

"Luna just confessed to Eclipse!" Night Chime said as she went back to peeking through the door.

"Did she now? Hmm...", Celestia said.

*P.O.V. Change: Celestia*

I wasn't feeling Nightmare Moons presence from Luna's room anymore, did something happen? Peering into my sisters room, I saw her smiling with Eclipse. I smiled, it was nice to see that my sister has found somepony special... I sort of wanted him for myself though. Pushing that aside, I used my magic to feel if Nightmare Moon was still in my sister, sure enough, she still was. But, she seems weaker, could this because of what Luna is feeling? Nightmare Moon was created by my sisters' jealous emotions, maybe her happy emotions are keeping her at bay?

'_No_', a voice hissed.

'_Who's there?_', I said, looking down each hall

'_Who else could it be, dear Tia~_', a voice said.

'_Nightmare Moon! How?_' I said as I looked into my sisters' room.

"Can you two go back to your positions? I wish to talk to my sister", I said.

"Yes, of course your highness", Night Chime said as she butted Force Wind down the hall.

'_So, I assume that you're wondering how I'm talking to you?_' Nightmare Moon asked.

'_Yes! How?! You're still trapped in my sister! I don't feel your presence anymore!_' I said as I looked through the room to see that my sister was still as she was.

'_She may be able to keep me at bay, but can still recover my magic'_, Nightmare Moon laughed.

'_We will stop you!_' I spat at her.

'_We will see about that_', Nightmare Moon sneered as she faded away.

Sighing, I shook my head. I heard another loud giggle, peering into my sisters room. I smiled at what I saw. Eclipse was tickling Luna, they seem to be having a nice time, hopefully everything turns out well.

*P.O.V. Change: Eclipse*

I've been in Luna's room for nearly an hour, we've been chatting and playing small games that we could that wouldn't require Luna to leave her bed. All of this talking and playing had taken a lot out of me, seeing as what had happened today.

"Hey, Luna. It's getting pretty late, I'm going to head off to my quarters", I smiled to her as I got up.

"Okay... we will see thou... tomorrow?" Luna said softly, sadness in her voice.

"You bet", I said as I patted her on her side.

As I turned to leave, I could feel Luna staring at my back. I really wanted to stay with Luna longer, but I was getting pretty tired and I did have a job to do, being Luna's personal Guard. Wait, was I still her Guard if I was now a Prince? I still needed to send a letter to tell my parents of what has happened. Might as well go and see them personally, for I might not be here for much longer. I still had the plan to remove Nightmare Moon from Luna and take her place as her host.

'_Hmm, if Nightmare Moon is a part of Luna, maybe she could change if she feels our feelings? Maybe she'll change her ways... this might turn out better than I though_', I grinned as I placed my hoof on the door.

Letting out a light yawn, I pushed on the door, but suddenly froze.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Luna ask.

"Um.. yes...", I said as I turned around.

"Shining never told me where my quarters were...", I said.

Luna giggled.

"If thou would like, thou may sleep in our room", Luna said, blushing slightly.

"Sure, but where?" I asked, looking around the room.

I saw her blanket lift up, I immediately blushed at the invitaion, she wanted me to sleep on her bed!

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Won't your sister get any weird ideas?" I said, trying to make her change her mind.

"Thou need not worry, our sister will understand", Luna said as she looked at the door.

Wondering what she was looking at, I looked at the door, just as it closed shut.

"Was that...", I said, she nodded.

"Yes, our sister has been spying on us", Luna giggled.

"Now...", Luna said,patting an empty spot next to her.

Gulping, I walked towards her and pulled off my armor. Didn't want to accidentally hurt her with one of the edges, or tear the bed sheets. I placed my armor neatly near the wall. Slowly climbing onto her bed, I sat down. Luna placed that blankets down on us and crawled closer. Placing her head on my shoulder, I froze.

"We have always wanted to do this", Luna sighed happily as she closed her eyes.

'_I'm so not going to get any sleep_', I thought as I felt my heartbeat harder.

Looking down at Luna, I say that she was asleep, that was fast... At least she can sleep peacefully, I was going to be a wreck in the morning...

* * *

**Here's Chapter 12 :D I bet a lot of you thought I was going to put a clop here, right? :D Well guess what, if you've been reading these bolded end-notes, you would have remembered that I won't be putting any clops in my two fanfics. Also, for the love of Celestia, I'm not asking you guys to like my Facebook Page, I just need votes. So go check out my page and vote on what you want next, and YES, there will be clops, being Pokemon or My Little Pony fanfic, both will have 'lemons' in it, so go check it out. Like it if you want, once I see that there are some people liking it, I will post notifications on it on when I get another chapter up.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Continuing Our Research!

Princess Celestia's sun was shining through the windows of Luna's room. The light was shining on my face. My eyes were still open since last night. I still laid next to Princess Luna, on her bed, as she continued to sleep on my shoulder. My heart wouldn't stop beating, I hadn't slept the entire night. I was too busy thinking about things. I've never really had any upfront encounters with any mares in my life before, seeing as I've lived in the Everfree Forest with my parents for nearly my entire life, I never really had the time or opportunity to meet any mares. I was sort of okay with just talking with them and hanging out, but sleeping in the same bed with one, a Princess none the less, was too much for me. I groggily turned to the clock that hung on the wall of Luna's room, my neck bones creaked as they moved after remaining stiff and still for several hours.

'_It's... eight am..._', I thought as I turned my head to look down at the Princess.

She was sleeping sound as ever. Her face no longer showed any signs of discomfort from all that had happened yesterday. Seeing as it was sort of early in the morning, she would have somethings to do. Or maybe her sister was going to take care of her work for her, seeing as she was in no condition to do anything, after returning from our mission in that state. Yesterday... Luna said she liked me and I said that I felt _something_ but I was unclear as to what it was. Was it love that I was feeling for her? Probably...

'_Hmm, wonder what mom would say if I was dating the Princess... Dad would probably laugh one of his old hearty laughs and congratulate me. Mom can be a bit unpredictable when it comes to situations of high matters_', I thought.

My wings were getting a bit stiff, they always were since I had to keep them under my cape every single day. So nopony could see them, I would always stretch my wings every morning to feel a bit more relief from all that stiffness. Oh yeah, my cape. Mom is going to kill me. This must have been the cape that finally reaches the triple digits of me losing it. Seeing as my wings weren't really going to bother her sleep, I decided to unfold them and stretch them a little. Accidentally, the tip of my right wing brushed against her face. Holding my breath, I watched as Luna wiggled her nose and let out the cutest giggle I've ever heard. She then let out a relaxed sigh and cuddled closer to me. Oh, if only mom could see this.

Was it really okay for Luna to be asleep this long? We both had things to do, I had to guard Luna, not like I could do that very well if I was being pinned in bed by Luna. She had Princessly duties to do, or she may be excused for her condition. Guess I couldn't do my work. Oh yeah, I was busy trying to translate that book on that extraction spell. But how was I going to get out of bed without waking up the Princess? His question was answered as he heard the Princess let out a cute little yawn and lifted her head up. Blinking her eyes to clear out the sleep that still lingered in her eyes, she looked to her right and then to the left, seeing that I was next to her.

"*Yawn* Morning, thou sleep well?" Luna asked, smiling sweetly at me.

"Yeah, slept like a rock", I lied.

"We wish to sleep some more", Luna said as she placed her chin on my shoulder again.

"Um, Luna. I was wondering if I could go, I was doing something yesterday, after we got back", I said, trying not to sound as if I didn't want to be with her.

"Oh, okay. We'll be asleep if thou needs us", Luna said as she rolled over.

Sliding out of bed, I let out a moan as I stretched my aching limbs. Putting my armor back on, I yawned and made my way towards the door. Before leaving the room, I turned back to Luna and waved to her goodbye, she waved back. I stepped out of the room and closed the door and walked down the hall to get back to the archives. Hopefully, nopony has gone in there and moved my work, didn't want to have to spend another few hours translating it, but of course I would do it all over again, if it means to help Luna I will do it.

*P.O.V. Change: Princess Luna*

I watched as Eclipse left the room and closed the door behind him. Once the door had closed shut, I let out a giddy little giggle as I flailed my legs into the air, kicking my blanket off of me. I was feeling so much better after a good nights rest. I felt even better after I watched Eclipse leave me room. I liked everything about him, his coat, his warmth... that fine flank of his, the way he looks and sounds when he stretched. Now now Luna, this isn't something a Princess should be thinking. I heard my balcony doors open and in came my sister, smiling at me.

"Somepony is enjoying herself today", my sister said, walking to my side.

"Yes, we are having the best day ever", I said as I rolled around on my bed, still giddy at what had happened.

"I see you enjoyed watching Eclipse", my sister said.

"Yes, yes we did", I said, blushing.

"You two look as if you could be a couple... are you?" My sister asked.

"We do not know, but I hope we are. Eclipse seems to be returning our feelings", I said as I sighed happily and drew circles on my dark bedsheets with my hoof.

"Well, if you two aren't, I'd like him for myself. Especially if he' an Alicorn, and that flank", my sister said as she licked her lips.

"Sister, don't become what you were back then, you scared everypony when you did", I said.

"*Giggle* Yes, I remember that too", she said as she sat down on my bedside.

What were talking about was when a very high-classed pony from the upper section of Canterlot was hosting a party at the Canterlot Castle Ballroom. He was the owner of a very famous Spa in Canterlot, by the name of "_Shining Hooves_". This stallion had invited all of his quite _charming_ clients. My sister had gotten drunk on wine that night and was acting all flirty with them, nearly slept with one of them. Thankfully, none of that happened.

**(A/N: Fairly sure some of you know of Princess Molestia? :P)**

"Well, you two seem to be getting along well. Your health has somewhat improved, ever since Eclipse started spending some time with you, and you even showed that you liked him", my sister said.

"Yes, we feel much better after getting that off of our chest", I said as I rolled over, bumping my nose on my sisters flank

"Luna, I thought you liked Eclipse not me", my sister teased, bopping me on the nose with her hoof.

"*Giggle* Sorry sister, we were just rolling around on our bed. We're feeling happier than we've ever felt in a thousand years", I said as I pulled my blanket over my head.

Laying down on all fours, I poked my head out from under the blanket and wrapped it around the sides of my head.

"Sister, you still are such a child", my sister said.

"Coming from the Princess who enjoys playing pranks on other ponies, from time to time", countered as I pouted.

"Hey, Princess' can have fun too", my sister said.

My sister fell backwards onto my back. We both sighed.

"I just hope all turns out well. A war with the Changelings could prove problematic", my sister said.

"Yes, we agree as well. Thankfully, we have Eclipse by our side, he is as powerful as the two of us, he could be the extra push we would need to win this war, if it was to arise", I said.

"Yes, let us just hope that this war does not becomes a reality", my sister said.

~Underground the Everfree Forest~

A certain Changeling Princess was sitting on the back of one of her Changeling minions as it walked into a large cave like room, green blobs of goo hung from the ceiling, the wall, and all over the stone floor.

"Momma! I'm here, did you need something from me?" The Changeling Princess asked as she climbed onto the minions head and began to chew on his ear.

"My dear child, it's nice to see that you're doing well", a larger Changeling said as she trend away from a pony that was bound to the wall by the green goo.

There she was, Queen Chrysalis. She was feeding off a mare that was on the wall. No longer was she feeding on the mare, as the mare was now an empty husk.

"I heard from own of my scouts that your first captures have been taken from you by the Princess of the Night", Chrysalis said.

"Yeah! Those meanie heads took away my food, and now I'm hungry", the Princess whined as she pulled on the minions ear.

"Yes, I can see. But that doesn't mean you should eat your minions, they are your children", Chrysalis said as she looked at the blushing minion.

"He appears to like it, though", she said as the minion quickly looked away.

"Hehehe, his ears do tasty nice", she said as she released his ears and poked at it with her hoof.

"Chuckle* Yes, but that is not what I wanted you to come here for. I would like to know of how you're doing, dear daughter of mine", Chrysalis said as she walked around the Changeling Princess.

"Oh! My hive has grown a lot, you should see it! But we have no food since those meanie ponies took them away", the Princess said as she pouted, poking at the minions ear.

"I will give you some of mine. All I need to know is if your hive is large enough", Chrysalis said circling the two.

'Yes, its biggy big!" The Princess said as she got off of the minions back and sat down in between his front legs.

"Excellent, because soon we'll have all the food we want, we'll be able to feed our colonies for generations to come", Chrysalis said as she slowly began to laugh.

Her laugh soon erupted into a hysterical cackle. The Princess just looked up at her mother and soon followed suit. Instead of a similar laugh that Chrysalis was doing, she let out the cutest 'muhahahahaha', ever.

'_She's so adorable!_' The minion and Chrysalis both thought, both blushing at the adorable Changeling Princess.

~Archives at the Canterlot Castle~

Thankfully, now of my work was moved. Which means, nopony has seen what I had been working on... hopefully. I opened the book on old languages and began to translate the rest of the spell. After several hours of work, I still haven't finished the translation of the spell.

"Ugh", I groaned as I slammed my forehead onto the table.

"I'm never going to finish this", I said as I turned my head, pressing my cheek against the open book.

Sighing, I opened my eyes and saw Shining Armor walking towards me.

"Oh pony feathers!" I swore.

Closing the books and rolling the scrolls up, I stacked them underneath the table. Quickly yanking a random book from the shelf behind me, I opened and began to read it. Thankfully, Shining Armor was busy looking around the room, he didn't see me hide the books.

"Hey there Eclipse, you weren't at your quarters last night, I wanted to check on you", Shining said as he took off his helmet and placed it on the table.

"H-hey, sorry. I didn't remember where my quarters were, so I stayed in Luna's room", I said as I flipped through the random book I took from the shelf.

"Oh, and you were doing what with her?" Shining Armor grinned.

"I slept in her bed", I said.

Shining Armor's jaw dropped as I said t hat.

"You're kidding... you're kidding, right?" He said.

"Um... no?" I said.

"Wow, so you two... you know?" Tapping his fore hooves together.

"Um.. uh, wait. WHOA, WHOA WHOA-WHOA. No!" I quickly said as I realized what he meant.

"Ha ha ha, okay. Sorry about that, but you two are... together?" He said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I think I actually like her too, now. She's pretty affectionate, too", I said to him.

"Well... that escalated quickly", Shining Armor said as he rapped the top of his helmet with his hoof.

"Heh, yeah. Never thought I would fall for the Princess. Let alone find out I'm now a Prince", I chuckled as I pushed the book away from me.

"Whoa, you're a Prince now?" He gasped.

"Yup", I said.

"... I think I'm jealous...", Shining said as he scowled at me as he grinned, too.

"So... what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um, just doing a little reading", I said as I pulled the book closer.

"Oh, what are you reading about?" Shining asked.

"Um...", I said as I closed it and looked at the cover.

'_Princess Celestia's Guide On Cake Eating_', I read.

My twitched as I turned and looked at Shining.

"So, what's it about?" He asked.

"Look for yourself", I said as I let out an awkward laugh.

Pushing the book towards him. He nudged the book so that it was perfectly straight, he read the title.

"... What the..", Shining said as he looked at me.

"No clue, I was pretty bored, didn't pay attention to exactly what I was reading", I said as I brought the book back over to me.

Flipping the book over, I saw a picture of Princess Celestia eating a large slice of cake, on the back of the book. Putting the book back where it was, I sat there in silence with Shining.

"Well. I'm going to head back to my post", Shining Armor said as he stood up and made his way back to the door.

"Okay, see ya", I said as I watched as Shining disappeared around the corner.

Letting out a sigh of relief as the door was slammed shut, I lifted up my work from under the desk and placed it back onto the table. Flipping back to the page I was on, I began to translate some more of the spell.

~Time Skip: 7:25pm~

I yawned as I closed my books, rolling up the pieces of paper I had written on. I let out a sigh of relief as I placed the books and scrolls back onto their respectable places on the shelves. I was finally done, the spell looked pretty complex, but I was sure that I could do the spell well enough. While I was translating the spell, I came across a suppression spell, that had a description saying that it could stop things like Nightmare Moon from growing stronger. But the spell required a vast amount of magic, which I had, but I lacked the experience. This sort of spell required more concentration than it did when I moved the moon. Seeing as this spell was too far out of my reach, I decided to stick with the extraction spell.

But I didn't think I would need it, seeing as this morning, I felt nothing coming from her. She seemed perfectly fine, but at least now I had the spell as a backup, if the time ever came for me to use it. Hopefully I wouldn't need to use it in the future... I wanted to stay with Luna. Luna... I sighed softly at the thought of either one of use losing the other. If I couldn't perform the spell and Nightmare Moon took over, or if I did succeed and made myself Nightmare Moons new host. Either way, one of us was going to lose the other if Nightmare Moon returns. Suddenly, my stomach growled, I looked up at the clock that was hanging from above the archives entrance, I saw that it was already very late.

"Wow, I went straight through Lunch... and breakfast", I said as I heard my stomach growl again.

Slipping my work under my armors collar, I made my way towards the entrance of the archive room. I pushed the gate door open and stepped out and walked down a random hall. Great, I forgot to ask Shining, where my quarters were. Oh well, another night with Luna. Hmm, was a Prince really supposed to be sleeping in an area where the Guards sleep? Doesn't seem quite right, not like I cared, I'm fine with anywhere, as long as I was able to get some sleep there. As I past a door, I heard Princess Celestia's voice coming from within the room. Pushing the door open, I peered inside and saw that is was Celestia. She was chatting with another pony as she ate. Celestia seemed to have notice me and waved at me. She beckoned for me to come over.

"Eclipse, excellent timing. I would you like to meet Princess Cadence, my niece", Celestia said as she introduced the pink mare to me.

The pink mare turned to me, her mane fell from her back, revealing a pair of wings.

"Oh cool, you're an Alicorn as well", I said as I stuck my hoof out to her.

"Nice to meet you, and you must be that male Alicorn my aunty has told me about", she smiled at me.

"Yup, that's me", I said as I shook her hoof.

"Cadence, he's already taken by my sister", Celestia said.

"Yes, I know", Cadence said as she blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I have somepony else in mind",. Cadence said as her face beamed and looked up at the ceiling, all dreamy like.

"Oh, and whom may that be", Celestia said.

"*Happy Sigh* Shining Armor", she said blindly, quickly placed her hoof over her mouth and blushed as she looked at us.

"Oh ho ho ho, looks like Shining has a admirer, a Princess none the less", I teased as I nudged her.

"Y-you won't tell him, right?" Cadence asked, looking down as her eyes were fixed onto me.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed", I said.

"Oh thank heavens", she said.

"Your highness, your meal is ready. We've also finish preparing Princess Luna's dinner, as well as Prince Dark Eclipse", a maid pony said.

"Ah, thank you very much. Dark Eclipse, would you please take Luna's meal to her? You can bring your food along and eat there with her, in her room", Celestia asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I said eagerly as I stood up and used my magic to take hold of two silver trays with plates of food on it.

"See ya girls later!" I called out as I teleported out of the room.

I immediately regretted teleporting as I began to stumble and feel uneasy. Shaking the uneasy feelings away, I knocked on the door of Luna's room.

"Thou may enter!" Luna said.

Pushing the door open, I was greeted with a gasp.

"Eclipse!" Luna said happily.

"Hey there, Luna", I said as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"What brings thou to our room again?" Luna said.

"Can't I see you", I grinned.

"Of course, thou is always welcome", Luna blushed as she motioned for me to come over with her hoof.

"Brought you some food, too. From your sister" , I said as I placed my tray on the carpet floor and placed her's on her bedside.

We began to eat our food in the slightly dark room.

'_This is pretty good_', I thought as I bit into a loaf of bread, the outer crust was hard and smooth.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 13 of The Truth Revealed. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Can't believe I managed to get two chapters up on the same day!... I seriously have to much free time on my hands now.**

**Please leave a Review, and make sure to check out my Facebook Page for my Fanfiction. Seriously, none of your are ever checking it.**

**EDIT: 2/17/12**

**Seeing as many of you aren't going to vote on Facebook. I have created a poll, go to my Profile and vote on the Poll.**


	14. Chapter 14: Visiting the Parents

As we ate, I noticed that the curtains were closed. That's why the room was so dark.

"Hey, Luna. Did you raise the moon yet?" I asked as I munched on a piece of warm fluffy french bread.

"No, we seem to have forgotten to", Luna said as she munched on a piece of lettuce.

"Well, guess I'll be doing it for you again. Mind lowering the sun for me?"I asked as I opened the curtains with my magic, allowing Celestia's sun to shine inside the room.

"Yes, we shall assist thou", she said as her horn glowed.

The sun quickly began to lower itself down behind the horizon, the speed the moon was coming up was very slow. I wasn't able to do this quite as well as she and her sister could, seeing as they've been doing this for nearly their entire lives. Finishing up the raising of the moon, I turned back to the bed.

"Okay, that's done. Now, back to that tasty... bread?" I said as I looked down at my tray, my tasty french bread was gone.

The sound of crunching on a hard crust came into my ears, looking up, I saw a terrible sight. Princess Luna had taken my bread!

"Oh come on Luna, I liked that stuff", I said as my jaw dropped open.

"*Giggle* Sorry, but we wanted to try it. Thou may have what's left if thou wants it", she said as she leaned towards me, the bread was sticking out of her mouth.

She was obviously teasing me, thinking that I wouldn't do it. Hey, we're sort of a couple, this is sort of what couples _might_ do? Grinning devilishly, I stood up and leaned towards the Princess, her face growing red as I leaned in closer. Opening my mouth, I bit down on the bread, now she was really blushing. Just as I was about to pull a chunk of the bread away, Luna' bedroom door creaked open and in came the Sun Princess, oh boy. Celestia stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what was going on, Cadence was next to her, her hoof over her mouth as she giggled.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Celestia asked, smiling at the two of us.

"Nro, whre're juhst eatting", I said as I pulled away, my mouth still on the bread.

I took half of the bread off the chunk that Luna had taken from my tray and quickly chewed it and swallowed it. Both Luna and my own face were a bright red, I was starting to regret what I did, somepony else saw us, at least we weren't doing something REALLY crazy. I heard Luna finish off the bread in her mouth and swallowed it. Clearing her throat, she spoke.

"Tia, does thou wish to speak with us?" Luna asked, her face slowly returning to its original dark blue hue.

"Ah yes. Our niece has paid us a visit", Celestia said.

"Aunty!" Cadence exclaimed as she rushed onto the bed and gave Luna a big hug.

"Cadence! It's wonderful to see you, my apologizes for not noticing you beside our sister. We were... caught up in... things", Luna said as she started to blush again.

"*Giggle* It's okay Aunty, I'm sure anypony would be distracted if they're doing something like _that_", she said.

"Please, forget thou ever saw that", she said, blushing madly.

"Lips. Are. Sealed", Cadence said as she ran her hoof across her lips.

"You need not worry", Celestia said.

Both Luna and I both let out a sigh of relief.

"So, is there anything else you need from us?" Luna asked as she lifted a glass of water fro the tray on her bed.

"No. Just want to say hi. I'm leaving tomorrow morning", Cadence said as she waved us goodbye before turning around and headed to the door.

"Bye you two love birds", Celestia sang a she followed Cadence out of the room.

Luna and I blushed harder. Turning to each other, we smelled to one another.

"Well, that was eventful", I said as I picked up a napkin from my tray and wiped my mouth clean.

"Yes, quite", she said as she did the same with a napkin from her tray.

"It's getting late, and Shining didn't tell me where my quarters were when I saw him today", I said as I lifted her tray off her bed.

Lifting my tray, too. I placed them on a nearby table and left the there, I'll take them to the kitchen tomorrow morning.

"Does thou wish to sleep in our bed again?" Luna asked, blushing.

"Sure", I said.

Luna lifted the blanket for me as I walked over to the bed. Quickly taking off my armor, I placed it down on the floor at the base of the bed. Climbing onto her bed, I laid down by her side as she lowered the blanket onto of me, encasing me in its warm embrace. Luna laid her head under mine. Gently lowering my head onto her neck, I closed my eyes. I was somewhat less nervous this time, maybe this time I could get some sleep. On second thought, I began to wiggle my nose as I felt the Princess' mane beginning to tickle my nose.

"Good night, Eclipse", Luna whispered as I heard her let out a relaxed sigh.

"Night, Luna", I said, lighting blowing her mane out of my face, only to catch a few strands as I closed my mouth.

'_Yep, not going to get a peaceful nights sleep this time either_', I thought as I spat out her hair.

I blew out the lights with my magic, the night went dark as the source of light to the room was removed, Two mares that were peeking into the room let out a silent whine as they could no longer peek inside of thr room.

"Aw, they went to sleep", Cadence said.

"Well, it is late. Best that we head off to our own beds, too", Celestia said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Aunty", Cadence said as she waved her goodbye as she walked down the opposite hall.

~Time Skip: 7am~

The sun shined through the open curtains, beaming onto my face. Thankfully, I was able to get some sleep this night. I felt so much better after being able to sleep without having to worry about anything else. Of course, Princess Luna still had her 'condition', that didn't show any signs of activity, so we were in the clear. I yawned softly, looking down I saw that Luna was resting slightly closer to the center of the bed, her head only reached up to my right shoulder. I had my right wing around her, somehow the blanket was on the floor at the foot of the bed. Now that I was finished with my research, what was there left to do? Oh yeah, I had yet to tell my parents of the news, I could invite them into thee castle, Luna did say that I could do this for them. Speaking of Luna, she had begun to stir in her sleep and slowly awaken.

"*Yawn* Good morning, Eclipse", Luna said as she let out one of her cute little yawns.

"Morning sleepyhead", I smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to visit my parents today to talk to them about what has happened so far, and then invite them into the castle. Do you want to come along?" I asked.

"We would love to", Luna said as she crawled higher up into the bed.

"Are you okay to travel?" I asked, remembering that her body might still require some more time to recover.

"Yes, we're okay now", Luna said as she stood up, I folded back my wing.

Luna got off the bed and headed to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. I yawned and slipped out of the bed. Stretching a little, I began to put my armor back on. Mom and Dad are going to go crazy when they see their son as a Royal Guard, or was just a Prince now? Either way, I was still going to protect Luna, no matter if I was a Guard or a Prince. After I finished strapping the last oh my armor on, I heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. Walking towards the bathroom I peered inside, Luna was trying to brush out her mane. Her mane looked like tumble weed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What does thou find so funny?" Luna pouted.

"Your mane looks hilarious", I laughed.

"Yes yes, will thou help us with our mane?" Luna asked, levitating a brush over to me.

"Sure, don't expect me to be able to do anything fancy. Never really did this kind of stuff before", I said as I took hold of the brush with my magic.

I slowly began to brush her mane, Luna let out a low hum as I worked on her mane. After several minutes of brushing, I finally got her mane back to the way it used to look, nice and flowing.

"Jeez, finally", I said as I set the brush down on the sink counter.

"We're ready now, shall we head to thy parents house?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, lets go", I said as we walked out of the bathroom.

We went down several halls, went down several flights of stairs, until we finally reached the front gate.

"Hmm, couldn't we have just teleported ourselves there?" I pointed out.

"...Thou has a point", Luna said.

I then teleported us in front of my house in the Everfree Forest. Mom wasn't tending to her garden so she must have been inside doing some housework. Dad should be inside the house with her. Pushing the front door open, I was greeted with the wonderful scent of my mothers cooking, she must be in the kitchen. Making my way towards the kitchen, Luna followed me into the house. The sound of my mother and father chatting could be heard from inside the kitchen. Turning to the right at the front door, I saw them, they were busy making breakfast.

"Hey, Mom, Dad!" I said.

They turned around and saw me, they gasped when they saw Luna and immediately bowed. Luna and I both laughed at this.

"Mom, Dad, it's okay. You don't need to bow to her", I said.

"But she's the Princess!" My mother said.

"Yeah, but it's okay", I said.

"Eclipse! Where's your cape?" My father gasped.

"And about that, I'll explain", I said.

I walked into the living room and stood in front of the coffee table. My parents got up from their bowing and walked into the kitchen, I motioned for them to sit down on the couch.

"Jeez son, this feels as if you're asking permission to propose", my father joked as he began to chuckle.

Luna and I both looked at each other and blushed, letting out a similar yet more awkward laugh. My dad noticed our laughing and slowly began to halt is laughter, his face suddenly changed to that of shocked.

"You two aren't going to get married, are you?" My father asked, my mother gasped.

"No no no, but Luna and I are together", I said as I turned to Luna as I smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh! I can'\t believe it!" My mother cried out as she clapped her fore hooves together.

"Wow son, always thought you wouldn't get a marefriend", my father said.

"Hey! That's not something you should say about your son", my mother said as she smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Jeez, sorry. So tell us, how did this happen?" My father asked.

"We're not here to talk to you about this", I said.

"Oh, then what is it? Marriage? …. a foal?" My mother said.

"No! We have not done such a thing... not yet", Luna said softly, her face redder than a tomato.

'_Yet? Oh dear Celestia, what have I got myself into..._', I thought to myself as I started to blush harder than Luna.

"Mom, please. Just let me talk", I said, waving my hoof at her.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see my son so grown up!" My mother cheered.

"Mom, I'm already an adult", I sighed as I face hoofed myself.

"Okay, first on the agenda is that I'm now a Prince, and Lu-",

"YOU'RE A PRINCE NOW?!" My mother and father cried out in unison.

"Yes. Luna and her sister explained that since I'm an Alicorn, a race that has always been the ponies of Royalty", I said, trying to get them to sit down.

"I see", my father said.

"Yeah, sure you do...", I stared at my father.

"What Prince Eclipse is trying to say is that you're both invited to live in the Canterlot castle, seeing as your son is of royalty", Luna said, stepping forward.

"And that's pretty much it. So, what do you say? Want to live in the castle?" I said.

My mother and father turned to each other and then turned to us, smiling.

"Nope", they said together.

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked and confused by their choice.

"We like this little house of ours, you helped us so much with the house. It would be a shame to see it all go to waste. We'll stay here", my mother said, placing her hoof over my fathers.

"Um... okay, but if you ever change your minds you can alw-",

"Won't happen", my father said, grinning at me.

"Okay, well. If you ever need anything, just ask. I'll see if I can do anything for you", I said.

"Of course, thank you Eclipse", my mother said.

"Well, we'll be going now", I said as I walked towards the door.

"Now now, why not have a bite to eat?" My mother said, quickly getting up from the couch and rushing in front of me.

"Um, sure, I guess. Luna and I left the speak with you two the moment we woke up", I said as my mother pushed me towards the kitchen.

"Oh, what were you two doing? Sleeping in the same bed?" My father joked as Luna walked besides him towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, we sleep in the same bed", I said plainly and calmy.

"Oh ho ho ho, somepony's getting feisty", my dad teased.

"Not as feisty as you can, dear", my mother giggled at him.

"Oh, you have no idea how _feisty_ I can get", my father said coolly to my mother.

"Okay, this is getting too weird. Luna, let's go eat somewhere in Ponyville. Before we get tramatized", I said as I backed out of the kitchen.

"Agreed...", Luna said as she followed me out.

Just as we were at the front door.

"*Giggle* Oh you... I'll go get the butter~", my mother said seductively.

"And I won't be able to get that out of my head anytime soon", I said as I closed the door behind me.

"So, where shall we dine?" Luna asked.

"... I don't really know, never really spent more than an hour or so in Ponyville", I said as we began to walk down the path, leading to Ponyville.

"Shall me browse for a restaurant?" Luna asked.

"Sure, but we'll have to be in Ponyville to do that, I'm sure the critters wouldn't mind giving us food, but some of it isn't what we can eat", I joked, bumping her flank with mine.

"*Giggle* We know, we speak of this for when we ARE in Ponyville", Luna said as she bumped be back.

As we walked down the path, the crossing branches above use created a beautiful pattern of shadows that covered the path and our bodies. Luna leaned on me as we walked down the path. We could have teleported to Ponyville with no problem at all, but we liked to spend time with each other... for we may not be able to spend anymore time in the future. Nightmare Moon will of course return. Luna may show no sign of turning in her now, but she still remains inside of her. This still worries me though, why hasn't Nightmare Moon shown any signs of taking over? Nightmare Moon was born from Luna's feelings, maybe her happy mood was keeping Nightmare Moon down?

"Eclipse, thou have a squirrel on thy head", Luna said as she looked up.

"Oh", I said as I snapped out of my train of thought.

Tilting my head upwards, I saw the squirrel looking down at me.

"Hey there, did my mom get you what you wanted, or did you not go yet?" I asked.

The squirrel chattered quickly.

"Oh, okay. Bye then", I said as the little critter ran down my back and leaped off of my wing.

"Thou can understand the speech of animals?" Luna asked.

"Not really, I just get what they're trying to say to me. Being in the forest my entire life, I've been able to make friends with nearly every animal in the forest... except for those bloody manticours", I spat as I remembered what happened back then.

"Yes, we remember", Luna said.

We remained silent for a while. Suddenly, a small pack of Timber Wolves came of the bush and walked onto the path.

"Timber Wolves!" Luna exclaimed.

"It's okay, they're my friends, too", I said as I tried to reassure the Princess.

Nodding to the Timber Wolves, the head Timber Wolf nodded in return. They all walked across the path and into the bushes on the other side of the path, disappearing into its leaves. I looked back at Luna, she was surprised to see that the Timber Wolves didn't attack us.

"How did thou do that?" Luna asked.

"Like I said, friends with almost every creature in the Everfree Forest", I smiled as I wrapped my leg around her back.

"Come on, let's get to Ponyville. I'm hungry", I chuckled as we walked forward.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 14! I just noticed, should probably say "Here's Chapter ##!" At the beginning of each chapter, makes more sense, right?**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this. Probably won't be able to get another chapter of New World, New Life today, got a lot of homework to do. I should really stop with the last minute homeworks :P.**

**Please leave a Review! **

**ALSO, go vote on what fanfic you want next! Go to my profile and vote on my poll that's at the top of my Profile.**


	15. Chapter 15: Date With the Princess

The sound of the animals going about their lives filled the air as we walked beneath the branches. Birds chirping, mice quaking inside bushes, and the sound of the leaves blowing the wind. The breeze felt wonderful, it was filled with the scent of nature itself. Things couldn't be any better, but of course with Luna by my side, everything was so much better. I never really knew what it was like to ever be loved, but with our relationship, I finally understood what love meant. Peaceful and relaxing days would await us in the future... unless Nightmare Moon or the Changelings were to start up again. Only then would our peaceful lives be disturbed, of ours it was when we were down rescuing the captives that the Changelings had taken.

As we exited the Everfree Forest, we were greeted by the warm rays of Celestia's sun.

"So, Luna. What are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"We do not know, what does thou wish to have as thy meal for breakfast?" Luna asked back, leaning on my side.

"I don't know", I said as Luna giggled.

"What was thou thinking when we were going to eat? Nothing?" Luna continued to giggle.

"I was going to go with whatever you were going to eat", I chucked.

"Maybe we can get some suggestions on what to eat from our friends?" Luna asked.

"Oh, good idea. They'll know what's good, since they've lived here a while", I nodded at her thought.

Just as we approached Ponyville, I saw that the little town was already filled with ponies going about their everyday lives. I wonder how everypony would react when they see me with wings, Twilight already saw them but I don't know how the others would react. A loud 'fwoosh' sound came above us, followed by a rainbow streak. The rainbow streak strayed off its course and turned around, flying towards us.

"Hey there Princess Luna!" Rainbow Dash said, touching down onto the ground.

"Greetings, Rainbow Dash", Luna said, still leaning on me.

"Oh ho ho, looks like somepony got himself a marefriend", Rainbow Dash laughed.

"I'm not the only one. What about you and Rarity?" I countered, her face grew red.

"Jeez, you still remember that? Well, doesn't matter. Rarity and I are officially together now", Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"So, what about you two?" Rainbow Dash said, smirking.

"Yes, Luna and I are together", I said, pulling Luna closer to me.

"Wow, snagged a Princess?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Not really, more like she snagged me", I said as I looked at the Princess and gave her a warm smile.

"You two seem to be happy together", Rainbow Dash smiled, showing nothing but plain happiness for us.

"Yeah. So what about you and Rarity?" I aske.

"We're great. Speaking of Rarity, we were going to go out for lunch. Want to tag along? It could be a double date!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Lunch? I thought it was still breakfast", I said as I looked up into the sky, to see where the sun was at.

"Wow, guess it is", I said as I squinted my eyes at the sun.

The sun was already close to being directly above us now.

"Yes, we would love that. We were going to find a restaurant to dine in", Luna said.

"Great! Want to race to Rarity's boutique?" Rainbow Dash said as she bent her legs slightly and unfolded her wings.

Luna and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Thou wishes to race a Princess? Very well, we shall take thou's challenge!" Luna grinned as she moved away from me a spread out her black feathered wings.

"Too bad you can't fly, you'll have to gallop instead", Rainbow Dash said as she stuck her tounge out.

Luna looked at me and giggled, I rolled my eyes.

"Think again", I said, grinning as I spread out my wings.

"HOLY MOLY! You have wings!" Rainbow Dash gasped.

"Yeah, come on. Let's see if you can beat me and Luna in a race", I grinned.

I quickly took off, Luna not far behind me as we left the shocked cyan pegasus behind.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" She said as she quickly took off after us, a rainbow streak lagging behind her.

Eyes and gasps followed us as we raced through Ponyville, everypony was of course surprised to see another Alicorn. Surprisingly, Rainbow Dash was about to easily overtake us.

"Jeez, you two are pretty slow", Rainbow Dash said as she landed neatly on her hooves.

"Well excu~se me. I have been forced to keep my wings hidden, never got to fly as much as you do", I said as I breathed in and out heavily.

"Thou is an excellent flier, Rainbow Dash", Luna said as she landed, skipping to a stop.

"How the hay aren't you out of breath?" I said in between gasps.

"Hey, years of practice here", she said proudly as she patted her wing.

"You two catch your breathes while I get Rarity", she said as she turned to the door.

"Rarity! Get your fancy flank out here!" Rainbow Dash called out, shouting at the windows at the second floor.

"Coming~!" A voice sang from the first floor, not the second.

"And please, don't address me like that", Rarity said as she opened the door.

Rarity was wearing a beautiful, flowing, white dress. Followed by a pure white had with a slightly large rim, a medium sized silver and gray feather was held in place by a very light pink ribbon that went around the entire base of the dome.

"Going over board as usual I see', Rainbow Dash said as she went forward and hugged her marefriend.

"Why of course, I'm going on a date with my marefriend, am I not? Don't want to look out of place for you", she said as she hugged her back, causing Rainbow Dash to blush.

"Heh... Oh! Princess Luna and Eclipse are going to come with us, hope you don't mind", Rainbow Dash quickly said.

"Why of course not, but why are they coming with us? *Gasp* Are they together now?" Rarity asked.

"Why don't you ask the Princess and the handsome hunk of an Alicorn beside her?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey, calm down. You're with Rarity, not me", I rolled my eyes at the mare.

"Oh om, I didn't notice you two... did you say Alicorn?" Rarity said.

Instead of Rainbow Dash nodding or giving her a sign of confirmation, she stepped back and allowed the fashion designer to see for herself. I turned slightly and unfolded my wings, Rarity gasped.

"See, told you. Yes, I was surprised too", Rainbow Dash said, Rarity just stood there with her mouth open.

"Uh... Rarity? You all right?" She asked, waving her hoof in front of Rarity's face.

Rarity suddenly started to step forward. Lifting one of her hooves up, she started to stroke my wings. I just looked at the other two mares in confusion, they bore the same confused look as well.

"Such beautiful wings...", she said as a large smile appeared on her face.

'_That's what she was so surprised about? Or was the surprise of me having wings not surprising enough for her?_' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, Rarity. Come on, we've got a date to go on!" Rainbow Dash said as she bumped her marefriends flank with her own.

"Ah! Yes yes, of course. You two are coming along, yes?" Rarity asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Yup", I said as I folded my wings.

"Lead the way", Luna said.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash began to chat about miscellaneous things as we walked towards whichever restaurant that they've chosen. I was surprised to see that the two had actually fallen in love, you don't see two mares or stallions falling in love a lot. I was starting to get stares from everypony that were wandering the streets of Ponyville, all wondering about my wings. Ignoring their stares, I felt Luna lean on me as we followed the two chatting mares. We arrived at a restaurant, nothing fancy, but it had a nice feeling coming from it. Stepping inside, we were greeted by a stallion wearing a tux shirt, his mane looked as if it was drowned in a tub of gel, and it was combed back. He gasped when he saw Princess Luna.

"Table for four, please", Rarity said to the stallion.

"Y-yes, of course!" He said as he grabbed four menus with his mouth.

"Please, follow me", he said frantically before whispering something to a waiter that was near the stand.

We followed him to a table that was in the back. It was well let and the seats were very comfortable. He placed the menus on the table and gave each of us one menu as we sat down. Rarity and Rainbow Dash sat next to each other, while Luna and I sat on the other side.

"Now, what to order", Rainbow Dash said as she picked up a menu and began to scan through the menu.

"Oh, this looks good, it's a light salad with freshly baked garlic bread on the side. Served with a dipping sauce", Rarity read.

"Hey, that sounds pretty good", Rainbow Dash said.

"May I take your order?" A waiter said, a notepad and a pen floating in front of him.

"We'll have the salad with the garlic bread", Rainbow Dash said, sliding the menu's to him.

"Very well, and what will you be ordering today, Princess Luna and Prince Dark Eclipse?" The waiter said, almost calmly.

"We will have that they're having", Luna ordered for the two of us.

"Very well, your meal will be served shortly", he said as she bowed before walking away.

Looking across the table, I saw that Rarity and Rainbow Dash had their mouths gaping open.

"What the hay happened with being her guard?" Rainbow Dash finally said.

"Hey, just because I'm a Prince now, doesn't mean that I wouldn't give my life to protect Luna", I said as Luna blushed.

"Yes, but when did you become a Prince?" Rarity said.

"Well, when Princess Celestia and her sister discovered that I was an Alicorn, they explained that Alicorns were always supposed to be born as royalty... so~, I guess that's how?" I said, shrugging.

"How did they find out you were an Alicorn?" Rainbow Dash asked, practically leaning over the table.

As I began to tell them how all of this had happened, they remained quiet as I told them the story. They were quite shocked to hear of such creatures that were living the Everfree Forest. Sure, the Everfree Forest was home to many strange and dangerous creatures, that was known by everypony, but they've never thought that creatures like this existed.

"oh my. Luna, were you afraid?" Rarity asked.

"She's the Princess, of course she wouldn't be afraid of something like that", Rainbow Dash said.

"No, thou is wrong. We were scared, but not as much as we would have if Eclipse wasn't there", Luna said as she leaned over and hugged me.

"I would do anything for you", I said as I hugged her back.

"... Okay, you guys wanna eat or hug some more?" Rainbow Dash said, just as the food was arriving.

Right after she asked, both of our stomachs growled at the same time, we all laughed at this.

"Yeah, food would be nice", I said as we stopped hugging and pulled ourselves closer to the table.

The waiter placed each of our salads in front of us and bowed before walking away, mostly at the two of us and not at Rarity and Rainbow Dash. We all began eating our food.

'_Hm, maybe I can get back at Luna_', I grinned to myself as I eyed Luna's food.

"Luna! Look over there! There's a flying pig!" I exclaimed, pointing at the other side of the room.

"Hmm?" She said as she looked up and turned away, the other girls were looking over there too.

While she wasn't looking, I snagged a slice of the garlic bread she had on her plate and pulled back. As they looked back at me, Luna and the girls just raised their eye brow at me.

"We did not see this flying pig of which thou speaks of", Luna said.

Grinning with the slice of garlic bread still in my mouth, I pointed at the bread and then at her plate. She looked at me and then back down on her plate, she quickly realized what I meant.

"Hey! Thou has taken our bread!" Luna pouted.

I shrugged. Leaning forward, I offered her the bread. She blushed at what I was doing. Luna grinned as she thought I wouldn't do it, same as she was doing in her room, when we were eating together. Rarity and Rainbow Dash both looked on, Rarity of course was covering her mouth with her hoof, her eyes sparkling. Luna leaned in and bit the other end of the bread. Instead of just ripping in half, she torn the whole thing from my hold, I was left with just what was in my mouth. I scowled at her while grinning.

"At least leave me with some more", I laughed as I finished off what I was left.

"Thou must not test us when it comes with food. We will always win", Luna said, giving me a cocky smile.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" I asked, grinning at her.

"It is",, she said.

"First one to finish the rest of their food, wins", I said as I turned myself towards my plate, but kept my gaze upon her.

"Ready", she said, leaning down.

"Set", I said, leaning down as well.

"Go!" A pink pony said as she leaped out from under the table.

Luna and I both jumped back at the sudden voice. After we had recovered from this little surprise, we saw that it was Pinkie Pie. She was wearing an umbrella hat.

"Pinkie? What are you doing here? More importantly, why were you under our table?" I said as I stared at the pinke mare.

"Oh, my tail was ah twitch ah twitchin', something's about to fall!" Pinkie said as she showed us her tail, it was twitching indeed.

"Twitchy tail?" Rarity said as she covered her head with her hooves.

Suddenly, we heard several loud 'booms' and screams coming from outside. The door flew open as ponies began to charge in, some of them were covered in black ash and dust.

"What's going on?" Luna asked a pony that crossed our table.

"Princess Luna! You need to get away from here! Things are falling from the sky and they're turning into other ponies!" The mare exclaimed as she ran to the back of the room.

"Changelings!" I exclaimed as I leaped out of my seat.

"Changelings? Here?" Rarity said.

"Yeah. I'm going to see if I can do anyth-", I said before the front door blew off its hinges.

Several Changelings stood by the door, all hissing. One of them spotted us.

"There they are!" The Changeling said as it leaped over its comrades.

The others followed behind the lead Changeling and came at us. Planting my hooves down on the ground, I used my magic and fired a beam. The beam struck several of the Changelings, but missed one of them. As I tried to fire another beam, Rainbow Dash had leaped out of her chair and over the table, and hoofed the Changeling at the side of its head.

"I'll handle inside, you see what you can do from any more of these things from getting in", Rainbow Dash said as she bucked the Changeling with her hind legs.

"Got it. Luna, you stay here", I said as I moved past Luna and towards the front door.

"No! We shall fight alongside thou!" Luna said as she trotted after me.

"Luna, you're still not fully well yet. You're still recovering from the last time we got involved with the Changelings", I said, trying to keep her inside the restaurant.

"We are well enough! Our subjects require our help!" Luna protested.

"Urgh, fine! Come on, let's go", I said as I charged out of the restaurant, tackling a Changeling as I exited the doorway.

Outside was chaotic. Craters littered the streets, buildings were covered with green flames. Still, Changelings continued to rain from the sky, causing minor explosions as they struck the ground. Climbing out of the craters, they hissed as they tried to take a swing at us. Dodging their attacks, I used my magic to shoot away any Changelings that were coming close to us. Luna was also using her magic, but each time she used it, it seemed to be getting weaker and weaker as she fought on. The more she used her magic, the more I felt Nightmare Moons presence.

'_Nightmare Moon must be being held back by something, it's either Luna's magic or her happy feelings_', I thought to myself as I warded off two Changelings.

Suddenly, I looked up in the sky and saw a chariot with Princess Celestia riding on it. Followed by hundreds and hundreds of pegasi Guards. Once the chariot touched down, Celestia's horn glowed as several yellow portals appeared around the chariot. Earth and unicorn Guards came charging out of the portals, all taking immediate action to fight the Changelings. All of a sudden, I felt a huge surge of magic coming from behind me, it was Celestia. She had gotten off the chariot had used her magic to blast away several Changelings to nothing, in a single shot.

"Celestia! What the heck are we supposed to do?" I said as I bucked a Changeling that was leaping at me.

"We hold them off until they retreat, or we finish them all off", Celestia said.

"Sister! Eclipse! Several Guards have reported that they're taking away several ponies towards the Everfree Forest!" Luna exclaimed as she galloped towards us.

"Squads A 1 through 7, block off all access points from Ponyville to the Everfree Forest! Squads B 1 through 3 and 6, I want you to go with Prince Eclipse and my sister. I want those captives brought back!" Celestia commanded.

Following her orders, everypony began to take action. I teleported Luna and myself towards the clearing in front of the Everfree Forest that bordered the forest and the town. We were greeted by several dozens, maybe hundreds, of Changlings.

"Get them!" A squeaky voice ordered from the rear of the Changeling crowd.

Rushing forward, my horn glowed. Stomping on the ground once, a dark dome of my magic began to envelope Luna and myself and the Changelings. My magic didn't affect the two of us, but it pushed the Changelings away as the dome grew more and more. A smaller Changeling leaped over the others and struck my barrier. The dome broke, cracks began to spread throughout the barrier as my magic failed and shattered.

"How the heck did that Changeling do that?" I exclaimed.

"That's because I'm the Princess!" She said as she stuck her tongue at me.

Changelings charged out from behind her and towards Luna and myself. I couldn't fire at any of them since one of the Changelings that had gotten behind us, struck me in the back. My armor held out, but the force made me fall forwards. I could see the Changelings closing in on Luna. I tried to get up, but several Changelings leaped onto my back and pinned me down with their combined weight.

"Luna!', I exclaimed as I reached out with my hoof.

* * *

**C-c-c-c-c-c-CLIFF HANGERS :D. Okay, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's back to writing New World, New Life.**

**Please leave a Review!**

And don't forget to vote on my poll!... Actually, My Little Pony is winning by a long shot, is there really any point in keeping it open? o_om;;


	16. Chapter 16: Going Mad

I watched as Luna was being surrounded by Changelings. I tried to help her, but several Changelings were pinning me down with all of their weight. A Changeling bounced out of the group of Changelings as she giggled, coming closer and closer to me.

"Hey mom! I've got them!" The Changeling said, most likely the Princess we saw back in the hive.

"Excellent", another voice said.

At one spot where the Changelings stood, they moved aside and bowed as a taller Changeling came out from the path that the Changelings had made.

"So you're the ones who have caused my daughter so much trouble", she said as she looked down upon me.

"Hey, she was the one who kidnapped citizens from Canterlot. Who are you?" I grunted as a Changeling on top of me pressed down hard on the back of my neck.

"Now now, don't get so hyped up about this. We'll be taking this little town of yours, and soon... we'll go for Canterlot", she laughed.

"Hey mom, he's kinda cute. Can I have him?" The Changeling Princess asked as she licked her lips.

"I don't see any reason not to, go right on ahead. I've got my eye on a bigger prize", the taller Changeling said, smiling as she looked towards the direction of Canterlot.

"No!" A voice shouted from a distance into the Changeling crowd, it was Luna.

"Thou shant not touch Eclipse!" Luna yelled.

I could see her as she charged up her magic, her eyes a dark black. Reeling back, she brought herself down as he fore hooves touched down onto the ground. A similar dome began to spread around her, like the one I did before, and started to send Changelings flying over one another as the dome pushed them away. I could feel her anger, and I could feel another thing... Nightmare Moons presence.

'_It's her magic! Her magic was what kept Nightmare Moon under!_' I thought as I tried to push the Changelings off of me.

"Luna! You need to stop! If you use your magic anymore, Nightmare Moon will take over your body!" I shouted to Luna.

But my plies were unheard as Luna let out a loud cry as her horn glowed a violent black hue. Beams of energy were sent in every direction, striking and downing several Changelings around her. I could feel Nightmare Moons presence getting stronger and stronger as Luna blindly fired all around herself. She was being blinded by anger at the thought of somepony else taking me away. The Changeling Princess hissed as she turned to Luna, but was struck several times by the rain of energy bolts. The Queen, whose name I still did not know of, quickly rushed in to catch her daughter.

"Everyone fall back! We will take this miserable little town another day", the Queen called out to her troops as she flew away with her daughter on her back.

The town began to erupt into a loud series of buzzes as all of the Changelings began to flew back into the forest. After the Changelings had gotten off of me, I rushed over to Luna, who was still attacking madly at nothing but her surroundings.

"Luna! Stop!" I said as I wrapped my forelegs around her, trying to keep her still.

I heard somepony land behind me, somepony large.

"Eclipse! What's going on? I saw that the Changelings have retreated", I heart Celestia ask as she galloped to my side.

"Celestia! Do something about your sister! Her magic was the thing that kept Nightmare Moon under wraps, but since Luna's letting it out like this, Nightmare Moon is pushing her way free!" I grunted as I pushed Luna down onto the grass floor and pinned her down

One of her shots grazed the side of my face, scaring it. I held in the pain and continued to keep her pinned down while her sister was trying to do something. Celestia's horn began to glow. Pointing downwards, she shot a beam of light onto her sister. Slowly, but surely, Luna slowly began to relax as the darkness in her eyes reverted back into her normal eyes. After her horn and eyes stopped glowing, she suddenly went limp, her limbs falling limply onto the grassy floor.

"Luna!? Luna!" I cried out, worried for her.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious, she'll be alright", Celestia said as she frowned, stroking her sisters' now dully colored mane.

"Why did they retreat?" Celestia asked.

"I guess the Queen ordered them all to retreat when she saw that Luna was starting to down Changeling after Changeling", I sighed as I sat down by Luna's side.

"The Queen? It wasn't just the Princess? This all makes sense now, this must be why I saw two different Changelings of different hives. Their colors didn't match", Celestia said.

"Yeah...", I said as I looked at Luna.

Her breathing was still a bit rapid and her coat was drenched in her own sweat.

"What do we do now? I can, and I'm sure you can too, feel that Nightmare Moon won't be able to be held back by Luna's magic, which I'm sure it's nearly gone", I said as I looked up at Celestia.

"I... I will think of what to do. Now, we must get her back to the castle", Celestia said as her horn glowed, readying herself to teleport us back to the castle.

She teleported us into Luna's room, where she sent her sister down on her bed. Suddenly, Luna's body became engulfed in a dark black aura. A powerful force pushed Celestia and myself backwards.

"Celestia, now's the time to think of something", I said as I shielded my eyes at a sudden burst of light.

"I will try and suppress Nightmare Moon's magic", Celestia said as her horn glowed.

"_*Evil Laughter* Do you two think that you'll be able to stop me? Suppressing my magic will only keep me back for a while, I will soon take over your sisters body once more!_" We heard a voice laugh.

"Nightmare Moon! Do you not see the state of Equestria? The Changelings plan to take over all of Equestria, what will there be left to take if you plan on letting the Changelings take over?" Celestia shouted into the air.

"_I indeed see the ill state that Equestria is in, but I will take it when one side wins. Taking over an entire Kingdom when it is weak will be far more easier. I couldn't hope for anything better than this_", Nightmare Moon said as she let out an echoing laughter.

"Celestia! Shut that mare up already!" I shouted as I glared at Luna's body, the source of Nightmare Moons voice.

Celestia nodded as her horn glowed brighter. Unleashing a surge of energy from her horn, she cast a spell upon her sisters body. The black aura that covered her body soon began to become fainter as Celestia's spell began to take effect. I began to feel less and less of Nightmare Moon now, but I felt something else from Nightmare Moon, too. I felt the same feelings I had when I was spending time with Nightmare Moon. Maybe Luna's feelings melded with her owns while she lived inside of Luna?

'_This could be it! Maybe..._', I thought as Celestia let out a sigh.

"Celestia, what now?" I asked.

"All we can do now is wait and see how all of this turns out. I'll have to repeat this over and over to keep Nightmare Moon from breaking free.

"Isn't there another way to stop this?" I asked Celestia, hoping for a better solution than the one I had come up with.

"Either I take her place as Nightmare Moons host, or... I banish my sister", Celestia said as she grimaced, looking away.

"Both are decisions that both of us wouldn't like to choose from...", I said as I frowned.

"Wait, is it possible for me to become her new host?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but that is something I can't have you do. You're younger than my sister and I, you have more hidden power that you have yet to tap into. Who knows what Nightmare Moon would do if she was able to use you as host", Celestia said as she looked at me, giving me a serious stare.

Clearly she didn't want me to do that, but I will do whatever I can to protect and keep Luna safe.

"So you're saying that it is possible?" I asked.

"Yes... but we could try having the Elements of Harmony ready in case Nightmare Moon takes over. I don't know if the Elements will destroy her again, or just remove her for a brief period of time", Celestia said.

"Well, we've got that covered", a voice said from the doorway, it was Shining Armor.

"My sister and I have already brought the Elements before hoof, they're inside the magic vault in the throne room", Shining Armor said as he took off his helmet.

"Good. Any reports on any Changeling activity?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, several of our pegasi scouts have reported that the Changeling Queen, accompanied by the Changeling Princess, have set up several camps at the boarder of the Everfree Forest that face Canterlot. It seems that they've completely thrown out the idea of taking Ponyville and are pouring their resources into attacking Canterlot", Shining Armor said.

"This isn't good. I want you to mobilize some of our forces towards the base of the mountain and ready yourselves for any forwarding Changeling forces", Celestia said.

"Understood. I'll get right on it", Shining said as he put his helmet back on and galloped out of the room.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to be by Luna's side at all times, and as much as possible", Celestia said.

"Of course", I said as I approached Luna's bed.

Luna was still breathing heavily, but she looked somewhat more relaxed. Hopefully Celestia's spell would keep Nightmare Moon back until Luna was able to regain some of her magic, or Nightmare Moon will come back. Celestia said that she was going to go down to the currently being built bases at the base of the mountain to oversee the production of the camps she had ordered to be set up. I sat by Luna's bed, making sure that she was comfortable. She stirred in her slumber several times, but didn't not wake up. I feared that her condition would worsen as Celestia's magic might fail when she isn't around to stop Nightmare Moon from taking over.

A certain pair had entered the room, it was night time and I had raised the moon in Luna's place, seeing as she was in no condition to do anything. The pair that had entered to room went by the names, Night Chime and Force Wind.

"Your majesty, we didn't expect to see you here", Night Chime said as they bowed.

"Why wouldn't I be next to the mare I love when she's ill?" I asked, a faint smile hung on my face.

"*Gasp* He confessed?" Night Chime said, losing some of her posture.

"*Chuckle* Yeah, I'm glad she did. I always thought that I would be alone", I said as I smiled at Luna as I stroked her cheek with my hoof.

"So, what did you two want?" I asked, realizing that they haven't stated what they needed.

"Oh, we just wanted to talk with Luna", Night Chime said.

"About?" I asked, curious as to why and how this pair was able to ask of something like this, maybe they were friends?

"Well, we actually wished to speak to Princess Luna about... well, you", Force Wind said as he chewed on a piece of dried hay.

"Oh, and what did you want to talk about to Luna, about me?" I asked, now really curious.

"Well, we just wanted to know how she was doing with the whole 'love' thing, but I guess seeing as you two are together now, our questions have already been answered", Night Chime said.

"With that said, guess there's no reason for us to stay", Force Wind said as he turned around to leave, Night Chime doing the same.

"Wait... do you mind staying with me? I could use the company, I'm not very good at taking care of other ponies", I said as I moved myself closer to Luna, resting my hoof on her leg.

"Of course", Night Chime said.

The two sat down with me. We chatted about all sorts of things, how our lives have been, what we've done over the years, I even found out that these two were a couple. These two were wonderful ponies, I felt so open when I talked with them. But of course, they couldn't stay here for so long for they had jobs to do and talking with their Prince for several hours wasn't one of them. Night Chime said that she would have a meal for Luna and myself delivered to Luna's room. Hopefully Luna would be awake by then to actually eat it. I sighed as I laid my head down next to Luna, I could feel Celestia' spell weakening. Using my magic, I pulled out the sheet of paper I had placed inside my armor and began to read it over. The extraction spell, getting Nightmare Moon was going to be hard, but sealing her inside something else was actually the easy part.

The doors suddenly opened out of the blue, I quickly slipped the paper back under my armor, away from anyponies sight. From the door, in came the Princess, followed by Shining Armor and a maid with two trays balancing on her back.

"Hello, Eclipse. Is my sister any better?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, her breathings back to normal and she doesn't look like she's in any stress anymore", I said as I looked down at the sleeping Princess.

"That is goo-, ah yes, thank you. That is good to here", Celestia said as she levitated the two trays off of the maids back.

The maid bowed before she rose and trotted out of the room. Celestia set the trays down on the nightstand that was beside her bed.

"Celestia, I'm going to head back to the camps again", Shining said.

"Understood", Celestia said as Shining Armor left the room.

The only ones left in Luna's room was her sister, myself, and Luna. We sat in silence as we watched over Luna as she slept. Little did I know, I had been by her side, awake throughout the entire night. It was already close to 6 am, the time when Celestia was supposed to raise the sun.

"Eclipse, might you assist me in the lowering of the moon?" Celestia asked, not taking her gaze off her sister.

"Sure", I said as I got up.

I walked over to the windows, finally Celestia took her watchful eye off of her sister and walked towards me. Both our horns glowed as I lowered the moon, while as Celestia raised the sun. Of course the moon moved slower than the sun, seeing as I'm not as able to do something that Celestia and her sister have been doing for years upon years.

"I am still impressed at the fact that you're able to perform such a feat", Celestia said as she looked out the window, smiling.

The sun shined on her coat, making it look as if she was shining. I could say nothing to this, but smile.

'_Yeah, but soon it'll be just your sister and yourself who has to do this everyday... unless my plan works_', I thought as I looked back at Luna.

"Do you love my sister?" I heard Celestia asked, not turning to look at me.

I chuckled at this, which made her look at me and give me a confused yet serious face.

"Yea, I love your sister more than anything. I'm glad she confessed to me about her feelings, or I would have never been able to feel love like this", I said, smiling as I looked at Celestia.

"That is good, for I might need someone to love my sister in my place", Celestia said.

"Wait... you plan on taking over as your sisters host, don't you?" I asked.

"No, but I have been thinking about it. I will only do this if I can't see other way to stop Nightmare Moon. We can not let something else stop us from winning this possible war with the Changelings", she said.

"Yeah, but if you ask me. I say that this war has already been declared by the Changelings, they've been attacking and kidnapping citizens of Equestria", I pointed out.

"You are right, at least we're ready for any more possible attacks on Canterlot. Ponyville should be safe for the time being. I have guards stationed throughout Ponyville", Celestia said.

I nodded to this. Letting out a loud yawn, I suddenly felt a short but sharp pain on my cheek.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Celestia asked.

"No, I didn't sleep at all", I said as I touched my cheek with my hoof.

Pulling my hoof away, I saw that there was now blood on my hoof.

"You're bleeding?" Celestia said, looking down at me.

"Yeah, just a little though. When Luna was going crazy, she accidentally grazed me with one of her attack", I said as I took a napkin from the trays that were on the table.

"Don't worry, it's just a little scratch", I said as I dabbed my cheek.

"Okay... Eclipse, I must attend to some business. Goodbye for now", Celestia said as she teleported away.

I sighed as I walked towards Luna's bed. The smell of the still warm food hit my nose as I sat down by her side, I wasn't even hungry. Laying my head down on the sheets, next to hers, I closed my eyes.

'_Luna... please get better..._', I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 16! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Not really much to say at the moment, but do check the poll that's on my profile for the next fanfic you want me to write! So far, My Little Pony is in the lead.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Return

My sisters morning sun shined through the windows of my room, warming the room. Her sun was always warming, making anypony feel relaxed. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see the love of my life with his head close to my face, he was asleep. He looks so handsome when he sleeps, I only wish that I could spent more time with him, for Nightmare Moon will come out soon. There is only so much that my sister can do to keep Nightmare Moon inside. I never showed it, but whenever she tries to come out, I feel a great pain. I'm glad that I was able to keep them from know, I didn't want to worry them anymore than I am with my current condition. I smiled as I reached over and stroked my coltfriends mane, couldn't call us lovers seeing as we haven't done... _that_.

My actions brought Eclipse out of the dreamworld and back into reality .

"Luna! Did you sleep well?" Eclipse asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, we have slept well. And thou?" I asked.

"Well, little sore from sleeping like that, but I'm okay", he said as he stood up.

He looked so majestic, so powerful in his armor... I wish I could see him like this more, but Nightmare Moon will take over. My own magic, like Eclipse said was what kept her inside, is beginning to fail. My magic can lower keep her inside, for my magic has stopped recovering itself. How am I supposed to protect Equestria with my sister if I am unable to fight? Suddenly, I felt the inside of my body beginning to burn up, it was painful. I tried to keep a straight face, so Eclipse wouldn't notice my pain and start to worry. Of course, he notices.

"Luna, are you okay?" Eclipse asked, placing his hoof on my own.

"Y-yes... for the moment", I said.

*P.O.V. Change: Eclipse*

'_This is getting worse and worse... that's it. I'm not going to let Princess Celestia take over as her sisters host... I will. I just hope my plan works. I'm going to have to look up some warding spells, can't let Celestia but in when I'm performing the spell'_, I thought as I stood up.

"Luna, I'm going to wander around the castle, I'll be back soon, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, we shall see thou later today", she said as she closed her eyes again, going back to sleep.

It pained me to leave her like this, to leave her in such a state. I should be her, watching over her. But she should be fine until I come back, Nightmare Moon shouldn't be able to push past Celestia's spell that easily... I hope. I need to get to the archives and look for some sort of spell that can keep anypony out while I performed the spell, Luna will object to this too, but I'll have to force it upon her then. I trotted down the hall and went about through the maze like castle until I reached my destination, the archives. The guards opened the door for me as I walked through the doorway. I began searching for protection spells, or the likes, on the shelves. Finding the book I needed, I brought it over to the table I had last worked on and opened the book.

'_Oh come on!_' I thought as I slammed my face down on top of the book.

The book was in the same ancient language as the extraction spell, this was going to be another grueling piece of work to translate. Thankfully, the spell was far shorter than the extraction spell, shouldn't take me more than a few ours.

'_Okay, let's get to work!_' I thought as I pulled out the book on ancient languages from its spot on the shelf and opened it.

I needed to get this done, since I'll be performing the extraction spell today. No more will Luna have to go through anymore suffering, but will she feel in any less pain when I'm gone?

'_Luna... I'm sorry, but this isn't just for you, but for Equestria_', I thought as I poured my focus onto the books.

~Celestia's Bedroom~

I was sitting on the balcony, pondering the thought of what I have though of doing. To take my sisters place as the new host, hopefully Luna and Eclipse will be able to protect Equestria from the Changelings. They would later have to deal with Nightmare Moon shortly after, or deal with both problems. Who knows, the two powers might attack at once.

'_I'm going to do it today..._', I thought as I stood up to go to my sisters room, but my bedroom door opened.

"Your highness, you are needed in the conference room. The counsel would like to discuss some matters with you about the Changelings activity", the Guard said, bowing to me.

"Understood", I said as I sighed.

I shall attend to my sister after this meeting, then I'll perform the spell. As I walked out the door, the two Guards that stood outside my door followed by my side.

"Tell me, has there been any activity with the Changelings near the camps that were setup?" I asked the two of them.

"Yes, but none of great concern", the one to the left replied.

"The only things that they've done so far is that they've begun to come out of the Everfree Forest, but not so much as a few feet before going back into the forest", the other said.

"Why are they doing something like that?" I asked, confused at the Changelings behavior.

"We do not know. There is another thing we need to report, there have been reports from our scouts and troops in the camps that there are loud rumbling sounds coming from beneath them at times, but not for more than a few minutes at a time", the other said.

"Rumbling? Then they must be tunneling underground! Setup up a defense to counter them if they attack from below. Prevent anymore from coming any closer to the city", I order.

"Yes, your highness", the one to my right said before he galloped ahead of us and disappeared around a corner.

'_So, they've started to engage further now..._', I thought as the last Guard and myself made our way up the stairs.

~The Everfree Forest~

"How is the tunneling coming along?" I asked one of my scouts.

"We're nearly there, we've been noticed, but it doesn't seem that the ponies have given it any thought of dealing with it yet", my minion said as he bowed.

"Hmm, dear daughter of mine. What course shall we take now?" I asked my daughter, who was busy hoping from one minions back to another.

She had recovered from her little injury that she had received from the Princess of the Night.

"Mmm, I don't know?" She said as she stopped jumping from their backs.

She stood up on her hind legs and used the minions' head that she was standing on as a prop to keep herself up, her fore legs were dangling from the sides of his head.

"... Very well then, the attack will commence at the start of the night", I said.

Just as I finished saying it, the forest began to buzz loudly as my minions and my daughters began to move around to prepare for the attack we were about to launch upon the city, Canterlot.

'_Soon, Canterlot will be all mine... and my daughter_', I thought as I saw my daughter get down from the Changeling.

She suddenly started to squat down like a feline ready to attack its prey. Suddenly, she pounced the Changeling that she was just on, and tackled him to the ground. I don't understand my daughter anymore...

~Canterlot Archives Time: 3pm~

I let out a sigh of relief as I finished translating the spell, took a bit longer than I expected but I got it done none the less. Now, to get back to Luna's room. I wasn't going to use the spell right then and there, I wanted to spend some last moments with Luna, before I went and removed myself from her love life. I wanted to leave something behind for Luna to remember me by, her happy memories that I will help create. Folding the piece of paper into a smaller size, I slipped the paper under the collar of my armor and then placed all of the books that I had taken out, back into the places where they belonged. After all of the books were back where they belonged, I trotted out of the archives. The Guards said nothing as I left the room.

Teleporting myself in front of Luna's room. I had teleported myself in between two ponies, they both jumped at the sudden appearance of somepony in front of them. It was Night Chime and Force Wind.

"Oh hey you two. What are you doing in front of Luna's room?" I asked, looking at the two.

"We wanted to speak with Luna, you know... hang out a bit", Night Chime said.

"If that is okay with you", Force Wind said.

"Sure, I was going inside anyways", I said as I used my magic to open Luna's door.

As we walked in, we saw that Luna was still asleep. I grinned wickedly as I turned to the two. They looked on in confusion as I crept over to her bedside. Pulling a out a feather that was sticking out of her pillow, I began to tickle Luna's nose. The two snickered as they watched me tickling their Princess. Luna's nose began to wiggle and wrinkle up. Moving away from her, she let out a loud sneeze. She sat up and looked around.

"Eclipse?" She said.

"Hey, Luna. Just got back from wandering the castle", I laughed as I hid the feather that I had tickled her with.

"Princess Luna", Night Chime said as she waved at her.

"Greetings, Night Chime. For what reason has thou and thy coltfriend come here for?" She asked.

"We wanted to hang out with you some more", she said as she trotted over to the bedside.

'_Yeah, for today is the last day I might be with you. Please let this 'plan' work_', I thought as I put on a somewhat fake smile.

"Very well. What does thou have in mind?" Luna asked.

"Well, I brought a pack of cards with me, Windy over here brought a bottle of wine with him... not like we can have fun with that", Night Chime said as she bowed down, a pack of cards fell from the top of her mane.

"Wine? Why wine?" I asked.

"I get thirsty?" Force Wind shrugged.

"Okay, but wine?" I said, grinning at him.

"Gotta love this stuff", he chuckled as he pulled out a light purple glass bottle from his saddlebag that he was wearing.

"Okay, we got cards... wine? What is there to do?" I said.

"... We're all wearing clothes... strip poker?" Night Chime said.

Luna and I stared at Night Chime, while as Force Wind sprayed out the wine he was drinking and started to cough.

"Sweetie *cough* that isn't something we should do", Force Wind said as he coughed some more.

"Aw~ Are you chicken?" She teased.

"No, it's just that we're usually 'naked' wherever we go anyways", he pointed out.

"Oh yeah", she said.

In the end, we just ended up playing a regular game of cards. After nearly and hour of card playing, and after hundreds of loses, mainly for Luna and myself, the door opened. Celestia stepped into the room.

"Hm? Why are you two here?" She asked.

"Don't worry Celestia, they're just playing with us", I said, my eyes still glued to my awful 'hand'.

"Care to join us, your highness?" Force Wind asked.

"I rather not, I wish to speak with my sister though", she said.

"You can talk to her while we play, I've got wine, too", Celestia suddenly froze.

"Okay, I'll play. Pass me the wine", she said as she rushed over and sat down next to Force Wind.

Force Wind passed the bottle over to Celestia, who gripped the bottle with her mouth and tipped her head all the way back, nearly causing her tiara to fall off. She placed the bottle next to Force Wind, who's mouth was gaping open. Celestia had downed the entire bottle in one go.

"Hmm, not really strong wine", she said.

"M-my wine...", Force Wind stuttered, I swear, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Jeez, you're such a baby when it comes to your wine", Night Chime giggled as she nudged him.

"Okay, I'll redeal the cards", I said as I used my magic to collect the cards.

Passing out the cards, I saw that I had all the aces.

"You guys are going to lose", I grinned.

"Oh really?" Luna said.

I laid down my hand of four aces and a king. Luna laid down her hand of a two, three, four, five, and a six.

"... Wait, what the heck are we playing anyways?" I asked, just realizing that we never said what card game we were playing.

"... I have no idea", Night Chime said, a goof grin on her face.

I sighed as I got up from where I sat and turned around. Something was flying towards us, something small... and fast. As the object came closer, a whole swarm of it appeared out of no where! It was the Changelings!

"The Changelings are attacking!", I exclaimed.

"Now?" Celestia said.

"You two, get out of here. Force Wind, man your post!" I commanded.

Suddenly, Luna let out a loud groan. Her body glowed a dark eerie aura.

"Oh come on! Nightmare Moon as well?" I said, letting out an annoyed groan.

"Eclipse, you're more than able to fight alongside my sister. I will take Luna's place as Nightmare Moons host", Celestia said as she walked to her sister.

"No!" I shouted.

"You need to be with your sister. She's the only family you've got, and you two haven't been together for a long time after she returned from last being Nightmare Moon. I'm easily replaceable", I said.

"What else can we do? The Changelings are attacking, and Nightmare Moon is pushing her way through! You can't even use the spell to take over as the new host anyways!" Celestia said.

Luna was panting heavily as she struggled to keep Nightmare Moon inside without the aid of her magic to help.

"I do know, I've been looking up spells on how to do this, ever since we got back from our operation in the Changeling Hive", I said.

"You what? How did you even get such clearance?" Celestia said.

"Well, being Luna's personal guard and being a Prince helps quite a lot, I'll take Luna's place", I said, looking into her eyes.

"No!" Both Celestia and Luna said.

"We don't want to lose you!" Luna said, tears began to form in her eyes as she reached out to me.

"You won't dear sister. I won't allow you to take her place!" Celestia said.

"Are you this determined to leave your sister?" I said, trying to throw her off course.

"O-Of course no- AH!" She cried out as I teleported Celestia, Force Wind, and Night Chime out of the room.

Quickly casting the warding spell on Luna's entire room, I turned to Luna. She was back against her bed, trying to get away from me. Trying to prevent me from doing what I was intending on doing.

"Eclipse! You open this door right no!" I heard Celestia order as she pounded on the shielded door.

"Luna...", I said, ignoring Celestia as she tried to break down my barrier.

"Eclipse, please. Don't do this", she said as she backed up some more, her back touched the bed frame.

"Luna, I'm doing this for you", I said, stepping onto her bed.

"We know! But this isn't what you should be doing!" She said as she winced in pain, Nightmare Moon was going to soon take over.

"Luna, know that I will always love you. I hope that we can meet again, if my plan works", I said as I walked towards her.

"Plan? What plan?" She said.

Ignoring her question, I walked the rest of the way towards her. This bed was freaking long, I stood directly in front of her, my horn glowing.

"What little time we spent together, were one of the most happiest days of my life. Thank you, for loving me", I said as I smiled softly to her.

"Luna, I don't know if this spell will hurt or not, but if it does. Please bare with it for a while", I said as I closed my eyes.

"No!" Was all I heard before I blacked out.

~Outside Luna's Bedroom~

"Eclipse! Open this do-", I stopped as I heard a loud scream coming from inside the room, my sister!.

"Luna!? Luna, are you okay?! Force Wind, help me break down this door", I ordered.

Force Wind and I began to pound on the door with our fore hooves. The barrier that Eclipse had setup was strong and durable, but it had small flaws that I could easily pick out. As we began to pound away some more at the door, I noticed that my sister had stopped screaming. Suddenly, the barrier disappeared, it had plenty of magic used on it to keep it up for an entire hour, why did it disappear? It would only disappear if the caster removes it themselves, or... oh no. Blowing the doors off of their hinges, I galloped inside. Just as I entered the room, a light blinded me, followed by a loud explosion and the sounds of Changelings screeching.

"Luna?" I said as I opened my eyes.

There, standing on her bed. Was my sister. She turned to me, tears were pouring from her eyes.

"He's gone", she said.

A large hole was now in place of where the doors to the balcony was, several maimed Changeling bodies littered the hardly stable balcony floor.

"Nightmare Moon took over Eclipse, she left through the wall. Eclipse is gone...", my sister said as she broke down into tears.

'_No_...', I thought, placing my hoof over my mouth.

* * *

**Chapter 17 is finished! Now, to get back to work on New World, New Life. To those who just started following this fanfic. This fanfic will be ending soon, and when I mean ending, I mean that I will be finishing the last of the few chapters to this fanfic. I suggest watching me as an author, for I will be writing more fanfics later on, after I finish these two.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle

"S-sister?" I said, backing away as I watched my sister step off of her bed and towards the giant hole in her bedroom wall.

Suddenly, even more Changelings appeared. My sister swung her head as her horn glowed. Her magic felt stronger than ever. She unleashed a blinding light of magic as she blew away the Changelings, not leaving behind a body of the creature that had fell victim to my sisters attack. She slowly turned to me, tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Luna", I said as I wept for my sister, for her sadness and grief.

"Tia.. he's gone. He's really gone", Luna cried as she ran up to me and buried her face into my neck.

"Princess Celestia! Are you oka-", I heard Shining Armor ask, stopping as he saw the state of the room.

I turned to him, and shook my head. Tears fell from my eyes as I held my sister. Shining Armor gritted his teeth as he looked down at the ground, shaking his head.

"So, he really did it?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yes, he has. He saved my sister", I said as I stroked my sisters mane.

"Sigh* I'm sorry, but we can grieve his lose later on. The Changelings are advancing and they're outnumbering us", Shining Armor said sternly.

"You expect my sister to fight in this state? You'r-", I stopped as my sister pushed away from me.

Her eyes filled with hate and sadness.

"Sister, we will fight. For it was Eclipses' wish when he took our place as the host for Nightmare Moon. We will not disappoint him", my sister said, she was serious.

"Are you sure?" I asked, worried for my sister in her current state..

"Yes, we are more than sure. For Eclipse...", she said, looking away.

"Yes... for Eclipse", I said as I looked out the hole in the wall.

Changelings were flying in from over the forest, and storming out of the forest by ground in the masses. Their numbers was great enough that the ground was barely visible as they charged out of the forest. I watched as the Guards charged at them, the unicorns amongst the Guards began to fire away at the Changelings.

'_Eclipse... thank you for saving my sister_', I thought as I walked towards the hole in the wall, followed by my sister.

"Shall we?" I said.

"Yes...", she said before we galloped forward, leaping over the railing and fell down towards the ground.

Opening our wings, we soared through the air, towards the battlefield.

~Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, Everfree Forest~

I stood there, in the very spot where the Mane 6 had defeated me, destroyed me. I slammed my hoof into the ground, shattering the tile floor. I was finally free, free to take Equestria, and bring about night time eternal. But... something was wrong. No, it wasn't that I would be stuck with a MALE body for all of eternity, but something was telling me that I was wrong. I still wanted to take over Equestria for myself, but something else made me feel as if I shouldn't. Not because it's a bad thing, but this feeling was telling me that I would be able to get something that I would never be able to get in my entire life. Something that I have never understood, something that I was not born with when Luna felt the feelings that brought upon my birth. What was it? And why is it telling me this? I know what I want, why not just take it? I can easily wipe out those stupid Princesses with the new powers that I have acquired. My power and this stallions, Eclipse, have been combined when he took me out of Luna's body and placed me inside of his own.

Wait, why did he do this? He did this out of love, did he not? While I was inside of Luna, I was able to speak, I was able to hear things, I heard everything that this stallion had said to Luna and Celestia. What was his plan?

'_Strange stallion, he is. What was he talking about?_' I wondered as I walked over to where a throne would have been in the ruins.

'_My plan was to see if I could convince you_', I heard a voice say.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I shouted into the large corridor.

'_I'm inside_', the voice said.

"Inside where?" I asked, watching my surroundings carefully.

'_Knock knock~. Inside your head. Jeez, for somepony so powerful, you're sort of a dunce_', the voice said, almost teasingly.

'_You're the owner of this body, correct?_' I asked the voice.

'_Yup, now. You were wondering about my plan, right?_' He said.

'_It means nothing to me, but if you wish to tell me, then go ahead. Nothing will change_', I said as I sat down.

'_My plan has several parts to it. So I'll tell you each part as you finish the one before it. First, I want you to help my marefriend and her sister fight the Changelings_", he said, completely calm as he spoke.

'_Ha! Do you really think I would do something like that?_" I laughed at his foolish plan.

'_Hey, I can take back my body, you know_', I said.

'_I doubt that_', I laughed once more.

I suddenly felt a searing pain course through my new body, it felt as if my magic was being sucked out of this very body. I heeled forward as I panted, the sensation suddenly stopped.

'_See? That was only the pre-spell. I came upon some interesting spells when I was looking up the extraction spells", he said as he chuckled lightly._

_'Urgh, if you're able to take back your body. Why not do it now?_' I asked, slightly regretting that I just pointed out a major clue as to how to get rid of me.

'_You're powerful. You're also an Alicorn, a race that is very few now. If I read the book correctly, if I were to force you out of my body, your magic will be freed and allowed to go wild. Without something to contain that magic, you'll just die_', he said, he made a lot of sense.

'_Okay, you're right. But that still doesn't change the fact that I can do whatever I want with your body_', I said.

'_Like I said, I can take it back. BUT! I don't want to get rid of you, I want to change you. Also, the feeling that you've been feeling for a while now. Want to know what it is?_' He asked.

'_That means nothing to me_', I said, the feeling was slightly stronger as he continued to speak.

'_Well, I'm going to tell you anyways. This feeling... this feeling that you've never felt before, something that you would have never felt before in your life... it's love_', he said.

Something ticked inside of me. He was right. After being inside of Luna for that long, all of her feelings for him started to bloom. I was also feeling them, being inside of her and being born from her own feelings, it made sense to me... I loved him, just as Luna does.

'_So you're saying that I love you?_' I asked, hoping that it was only my imagination.

'_That's something I can't answer for anypony, but for that pony to learn it on their own. Love me, hate me, I don't care. I just want to change you. Come on, the Princesses need us, they need... YOU_', he said.

'_Urgh, okay. I'll help them just this once, just let me do it my way... and stay quiet', _I said.

'_Sure_', he said.

His voice was beginning to disgust me, but... it sort of made me feel all warm inside. Like I wanted him to speak more. Love... something I was never gong to feel, up until now. What does he intend to do when I help those two? I'll figure it out later. I teleported myself out of the ruins.

~The Battlefield~

I looked at my sister as she unleashed a powerful blast of magic, smaller than the one she had done in her room. Most likely because of using her magic in great amounts over and over. So far, we weren't going to win. The Changelings greatly outnumbered us. Our forces were dwindling more and more as we fought on. My sister and I stood on top of a overturned carriage that once held one squad of our Guards, but was destroyed. This was one of the first battles where lives have been lost since the war with the Gryphons. We were in the middle of the battlefield, I had gotten injured and couldn't focus on my magic. Suddenly, several Changelings bound over the edges of the carriage and tackled my sister overboard.

"Luna!" I exclaimed as I tried to use my magic to catch her, but saw not even a glow from my horn.

I watched in horror as one of the Changelings went in to bite at her neck, I turned away. I didn't hear the sound of my sister screaming, only the cries of war and the sound of something being struck... hard. I opened my eyes and saw something that I wouldn't have expected to see in a life time. Nightmare Moon stood right above my sister, green blood from the Changelings stained the fur of Eclipses' hoof.

"What are you doing here, Nightmare Moon?" I said, trying to get up.

"Thou dares to show thyself in front of us, after all this?" Luna growled, tears welling up in here eyes.

"Quiet, you foals. It wasn't my decision, your coltfriend told me to do this. You're not the only one who has fallen for him", she said... or well, 'he' said, as she looked away, blushing.

"What?!"

'_Hi Luna! Sorry about what I did to you', _I heard a voice say, it was obvious that my sister had heard the voice.

"Eclipse?" My sister said, smiling as she got to her hooves.

"Silence! I told you not to speak while I did what you asked", Nightmare Moon said.

'_Okay, sorry. Luna, my love. I'll explain everything some other time. Now... Nightmare Moon, if you'd please_', Eclipse said.

"Yes, let's have some fun, shall me", Nightmare Moon said as her eyes turned while.

Her horn started to glow as clouds began to form over the battlefield in several locations. Lighting suddenly shot down from the clouds, striking single Changelings and then the lighting past on through other Changelings, completely missing everyone of the Guards. Nightmare Moon may have learned a lot from being inside of my sister, but Luna had never done or even seen such spells before. It couldn't possibly be from Eclipse, he had told us that he wasn't much for advance spells. And advanced this spell was, only somepony like my sister or myself could conjure up such power. Nightmare Moon cast one last glace at us before charging into the crowd, I swear on my mothers beard that I saw her smile.

"Sister, lets follow her", I said.

"Agreed", Luna said.

We galloped after her, I had somehow found a new source of energy that made me ignore my pain entirely. My attention was all on Nightmare Moon, Eclipse was still there! But... how did he manage to convince Nightmare Moon to come help us? And what was this crazed mare doing? She wasn't stopping to attack any Changelings, but continued towards the forest. She suddenly stopped about 50 feet from the forest. Horn glowing, he squatted in inch or two and then suddenly jolted upwards, uprooting several trees with her magic. She kept them in the air and them began to bring the heavy trees on top of the Changelings, somehow missing the Guards with this. Seeing as she might hit one of the Guards anyways, I thought of something.

"All forces, retreat! We will handle this on our own!" I commanded them.

They all stopped, seeing as the Changelings were now entirely focused on the three of us. They all looked displeased, but complied to my orders and began to gallop straight for the city.

*P.O.V. Change: Nightmare Moon/Eclipse*

I couldn't believe it, I was actually helping those pitiful Princesses. And what's with this power? I know that this body had plenty of magic in it, but it feels different, it WAS different. Whenever I used my magic as the first Nightmare Moon, I felt powerful I felt dark... but now, I felt happy, warm... thankful. But why thankful? Was it because I was given a chance to freedom and took it? Or was it something else? No, it was this body. Luna's body was less capable of housing, less capable of being able to release my magic to the fullest. I felt.. happy? Suddenly, I heard a loud horn blow from a distance. All of the Changelings suddenly stopped and looked towards the sound of the horn. They turned to me and glared and snarled before turning tail and charging back into the forest. I watched as the last of the Changelings disappeared into the forest before sighing, dropping the trees.

"The Changelings have retreated...", I said.

'_Yeah, you're pretty strong_', Eclipse said, I blushed slightly at the complement.

"Silence you", I said.

'_Hey hey! I can feel you blushing_', I heard him laugh.

"Now, I would like for you to explain everything", I heard a voice come from behind me, it was the Sun Princess.

"Yes, we would like to hear an explanation", Luna said.

"Very well", I said before I teleported us into the ruins of the Ancient Pony Sisters.

"Why are we here?" Celestia asked, slightly wary of why I had brought them here, but it wasn't me.

"It wasn't I who did this, it was Eclipse", I said.

"Is this true?" I heard Celestia ask.

'_Yeah_', we heard Eclipse say.

"Please, explain", Celestia said, her face serious as ever.

"*Sigh* Eclipse, we're switching", I said.

'_Right_', he said.

I closed my eyes as I allowed him to switch minds with me, I didn't know how I knew he was going to do it, but he did it. Must be because of us being in one body together.

'_I'm going to allow the three of you to talk to each other_', I said as I faded back into his mind.

"Right, thanks", Eclipse said, his body now spoke in HIS voice.

"Eclipse! We thought you would have been dead... well, mentally that is", Celestia said, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Hey hey, I was expecting Luna to cry, not... you", Eclipse said as he looked over at Luna, who was shaking.

"Eclipse!" She exclaimed as she rushed forward, tackling him to the ground.

"Sorry for worrying you Luna, but I needed to do this. See? Equestria is still safe, plan is sort of going to plan", he laughed as he hugged her.

"Okay, my plan, my plan... oh yeah. Seeing as Luna and Nightmare Moon shared the same body. I thought that maybe what Luna felt, Nightmare Moon would feel too. So, if Luna loved me, she might love me too. With that said, I thought that I could maybe change her over to help us, instead of attacking Equestria", he said.

'_Indeed it worked'_, I said.

"Guess mom and dad are going to have another freak out about this", he laughed.

"Please, Eclipse. Back to the point", Celestia said.

"Okay", he said as he sat on his flank, Luna leaning on him as she nuzzled him lovingly... I felt sort of jealous.

"Okay, let's not try and make Nighty jealous, Luna", I heard him say, I started to blush mentally.

'_Don't call me that_', I said.

"Fine... Nighty", he said as I heard him laugh.

Ignoring his nickname calling, he proceeded to explain his plan to us.

"If I could get her to help us, we could turn the tides to this war", he said.

"That's a wonderful idea, but it was rather risky", Celestia pointed out.

"Yeah, but she proved to be trustworthy enough, right?" He asked the two.

"Yes, we trust her a little, but thou should have told us of thy plans", Luna said.

"Heh, sorry. Okay, again. Do you girls trust her?" He asked.

'_What's he getting at?_' I thought to myself, he couldn't here me when I thought to myself, only when I spoke aloud in his mind, could he hear me.

"Okay, I'll say the later parts for later... obviously. Back to where I had ended. Seeing as Nightmare Moon is as powerful as all of us, she could be a greatly valued pony to fight alongside. Somepony who could help us end this war, quicker and with fewer casualties", he said.

'_He's quite the thinker_', I thought as I smiled to myself.

"That is a good idea too, but are you sure she can be trusted?" Celestia asked, she shouldn't really trust me anyways.

'_You have no reason to trust me anyways, I am simply doing what Eclipse is asking me to do_', I said.

"Aw, Nighty is doing it out of love", he teased.

'_This isn't the time to flirt or fool around, get back to your explaining_', I said as I blushed.

I knew he felt me blush again, but he ignored it.

"Well, like I said. With a powerful ally to fight alongside, she could help end this war. Plus, she does want to shroud the world in night time eternal, why not let her do that on specific days?" He said.

"What does thou mean by... 'specific days'?" Luna asked.

"You know, like days of the year that last longer... in winter I think?" Eclipse said.

"That does seem like a good idea. Both parties getting what they want, and Equestria remains under our rule and not the Changelings", Celestia said.

"Well, wouldn't she be ruling with us?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. You two are together in one body now. So of course you'll have to rule like that", Celestia said.

'_Hmm, I see nothing wrong with this plan, too_', I said.

I was honestly impressed, I didn't see anything wrong with this, and the Princesses were also agreeing with this.

"Oh, one last thing to my plan. You two trust her right?" He asked.

"Only if she agrees to these terms, then yes. I trust her", Celestia said.

'_I will accept these terms, will be a bit awkward living forever in a males body_', I said.

"Well, seeing as you girls agree to this", he said as he suddenly teleported several feet away from them.

His horn glowed brightly, I suddenly felt the same sensation that I felt when I was being pulled out of Luna's body.

'_Are you trying to kill me?! Are you betraying my already?!_' I shouted furiously at him, I had been tricked!.

"Calm down", he said.

The feeling of myself being pulled out began to feel stronger than before. A blinding light suddenly shined in the room. I felt myself fall forward and touch the ground... wait, I felt the ground. Did he switch minds again? As I opened my eyes, I saw the two Princesses with their mouths gaping open. Before I could ask any of them what had happened, I felt somepony place their hoof on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw that it was... ECLIPSE!?

"What the hay?!" I exclaimed, the two Princesses also said the same.

* * *

**Chapter 18 is finished! This fanfic is coming to a close :D As the storyline might be showing. Too bad though, this fanfic didn't get as much attention as my second one, don't know why though. Well, once this fanfic is done, I'll be able to pour my full attention into New World, New Life. Sorry if the storyline seems a bit rushed.**

**Please leave a Review! I appreciate all of the positive reviews you have given me... even though it was only a few of you :P**


	19. Chapter 19: Last Battle

"What's going on?" I asked as I stood up.

"That protection spell wasn't the only thing I had come across when I was looking through the books in the archives", Eclipse said.

"Eclipse, how did you do that?" Celestia asked.

"Well, I couldn't do it myself, but with Nightmare Moons and my magic combined in one body, I could use both of our magic to do this. No more need in taking over somepony now, right?" He chuckled.

"Yes, but this... this is strange. I've never had a real body before...", I said as I turned to him, smiling.

"Feels great, right?" He asked.

"Oh, it does", I said as I smiled seductively.

"Hey, Eclipse is ours, not thou Nightmare Moon", Luna said, stepping in between us.

"Can't I love him too? Being inside of your body while you felt those feelings for him... rubbed off on me as well", I said.

*P.O.V. Change: Eclipse*

Okay, I was expecting the girls to fight about me giving Nightmare Moon her own body, but I wasn't expecting THIS! Sure, Nightmare Moon would most likely feel the same as Luna does to me, but this was way out of hoof. Once this war ends, I'm going to have to figure out how to handle this situation. I sighed as I pushed the two away from each other, before one of them starts to get out of hoof.

"Luna, Nightmare Moon. Can we do this later? War to fight?" I reminded them.

"Eclipse is right, we'll deal with this later", Celestia said.

"Back to the castle?" I said.

"Back to the castle", Celestia said with a nod.

She teleported us out of the ruins and into Celestia's bedroom.

"So, how do we go about doing this?" I asked.

"The war?" Celestia asked.

"Yes to that, but also about Nightmare Moon. How do you think the citizens would react to this?" I asked, curious as to how the ponies of Equestria would handle the news.

"Her public appearance can be worked on as we go on. The war is the main objective", Celestia said.

"Yes, but instead of them attacking us, we take the fight to them", I said.

"Agreed, the location of one of the hives is already known. Our forces will strike there first. We have reason to believe that the Queen's hive is somewhere further away, most likely at the base of the mountains located in the Everfree Forest", Luna said.

"They're not in the mountains, they're on TOP of the mountains", Nightmare Moon said, resting her hooves on the window as she looked out of it.

"How does thou know that such information is as such?" Luna asked.

"Well, first of all. Those vermin are coming out of the top of the mountain, the hive must be there", she said.

Indeed they were, I trotted up behind her and looked out of the window with her, Changelings were pouring out of the top of the mountain.

"Wow, another fight. This is going to get hairy", I said as I watched the number of Changelings grow more and more.

"I shall take the Changeling Princess' hive first, I'll bring along a sizable force along with me to take the small Changeling hive", Celestia said.

"Okay, so the three of us will be taking the mountain", I said.

"Princess Ceestia, the Chang-", a voice said, followed by a gasped.

"Shining, before you do anything. She's with us now", I said, waving my hoof to him.

"Excuse me?" Shining said.

"She's with us, it's okay. Since you're here, I want you to have defenses setup to take down incoming Changelings from the air. The Princesses, Nightmare Moon, and I will be going for the hives", I said.

"Eh-er, okay?" He said as the four of us all left the room, leaving behind a confused Caption of the Royal Guard behind.

Princess Celestia said that she would send us some support, but I said that we could handle this. The more of us that are in our operation would just prove to be a higher risk of us being spotted. Being spotted would ruin our plan. Our plan was to collapse the entire interior structure of the mountain, most likely it's hollow since it's housing the Queen's hive. We were going to place these crystals inside the base of the mountain, hopefully causing the entire mountain to be destroyed. Didn't seem to be entirely necessary, the hive was the only target, but just one of these crystals were more than enough to cause the mountain to collapse, if placed correctly. Apparently these crystals were created by Nightmare Moon, when she had first taken over Luna. It was intentional, but when Nightmare Moon was defeated by the Mane 6 her own magic was released and was absorbed into the environment.

They just happened to find it when a research team from Canterlot wanted to observe the old ruins, and came across the crystals. One of them blew up when one of them tried to crack it open, only then did they discover its destructive capabilities. Princess Celestia was already well on her way to the Changeling hive of the ChangelingPrincess, followed by several small squads of Guards, all fashioned in different armor than the ones I usually saw. Perhaps they were higher ranked Guards? Now, Luna, Nightmare Moon, and myself were already galloping through the forest, towards the mountain. What was surprising was that no Changelings came out to ambush us, I guess we're safe for now. I rather not encounter any Changelings on our way to the mountains. Just as I thought we were not going to be attacked, three Changelings dropped down from the trees and landed in front of us.

"Crap, was hoping that we wouldn't meet any Changelings on the way to the mountain", the word, 'mountain', seemed to catch their attention.

Just as they leaped out at us, several blurs came out of the bushes and rammed the Changelings to the side. Green blood oozed out of the Changelings as they were being bit and slashed at by the new comers. It was a familiar pack of Timeberwolves, the ones I had helped back in the day.

"Ha, coming to repay the favor?" I said, the largest one, the alpha most likely, nodded to me.

"Thanks. Come on girls. We've got a mountain to destroy", I said as I galloped straight past the little feast happening behind us.

We galloped straight through the forest, towards the mountain. The mountains base grew bigger and bigger as we closed in on the mountain. Once we got to the mountain, we saw that the rock formation was perfect for climbing, even for our hooves. But we would have to leap from rock to rock, which would take ages.

"So, how do you two want to go about doing this?" I asked, looking from side to side in search of an easier route.

"I have an idea", Nightmare Moon said as she walked past me, flicking my nose with her tail, casting a wink to me as she walked past me.

"Okay, what are you going to *BOOM*... do", I said, laughing a little at what she had done.

She had blown a hole into the cliff side. A gust of awful smelling air came from the hole, she had breached the mountain wall and made an entrance directly to the Changeling hive.

"After you, Eclipse~", Nightmare Moon said, looking over her shoulder at me.

"Thank you, Nightmar-", I stopped as I felt a cold stare coming from behind me.

"We thought that thou, Eclipse, loved us, not Nightmare Moon", Luna huffed as she walked past me.

"I do, I don't love her", I said.

"You don't?" Nightmare Moon said, putting on a fake pout.

"... I'll deal with this later, come on. We've got a mountain to level", I said as we slowly walked into the gaping hole that Nightmare Moon created.

Not that is was necessary, seeing as the explosion must have alerted the Changelings already. We leaped off of the ledge that the hole ended at, and landed on the floor. We all landed on green goo.

"Gross", I said plainly as I walked forward, leaving behind hoofprints as we walked through the surprisingly well lit cave.

The light was coming from weird green crystals that were all sticking out from the cave walls. Why weren't there any Changelings here? I heard some slushing sounds coming from everywhere. Most likely the sound was echoing off the walls from somewhere, but where was the source? I motioned for the two mares to follow me as I tried to find the source of the sound. I peeked into cave rooms as I tried to see if I could find the source of this slushing noise. At the last room I checked in, my mouth dropped open at what I saw. An entire room, filled to the brim with hanging green transparent cocoons. Each contained a single, full-sized Changeling.

"Let's plant one in he *Shriek*", I stopped as I heard another loud shriek.

Turning away from the two mares, I gulped at what I saw. The Changelings were waking up, one by one they began to let out a ear splitting shriek as they tore open their cocoons. They landed on their... hooves? And looked at us, all grinning and cackling menacingly. I saw one of the explosive crystals come out of my saddlebag, I turned around and saw that it was Nightmare moon. Her horn glowed another hue, just briefly, before she threw the crystal inside the room.

"Hey! They'll be able to move the crystal if we don't do this at once", I said as I backed away from the cave.

"No they won't, I cast a spell on the crystals just now, if anypony touches them without the use of magic, they'll become electrocuted", she explained.

I watched as one of the Changelings sniffed at the crystal before biting onto it, having a surge of electricity go throughout its entire body.

"Oh, neat. Should we just around and spread the crystals?" I asked as I backed away from the cave entrance, the Changelings now had their attention on us.

"No, Luna and I will handle the crystals. You hold the Changelings off", Nightmare Moon said.

"Got it, take the bag", I said as I tore the strap off and threw the bag into the air, towards Nightmare Moon.

*P.O.V. Change: Nightmare Moon*

I caught the bag with my magic. Bringing the bag close to my face, I looked inside and saw that there were only three left.

"Luna, let's go." I said.

"Right", she replied as we galloped away from the fight behind us.

"Where do you think we should plant these?" I asked.

"The mountain will collapse if the center structure is destroyed. With only the amount of crystals we have, we'll have to plant two in the center, and one close to where the first was planted", she said as we galloped to what seemed to be the center.

"Okay, let's get going. Eclipse might not be able to fend off that many Changelings on his own", Luna said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our coltfriend is more than capable to handle something like that on his own", I said.

"Thou means Eclipse if our coltfriend", she said, scowling at me as we ran to the center.

"yes, but I was inside of his body before. It felt... _nice_~", I said.

"We have no time to talk about such matters", Luna said as she blushed.

I preferred to tease her some more, but she was right. The matter at hoof was more important that me teasing the Princess. Finally reaching the center, or at least we thought was the center. We looked at the giant support structure of the cave, it was a single LARGE stone pillar that held up this large opening of the cave. Luna and I each took out one crystal and stuck them into the stone pillar. Now we just had to make it back to Eclipse and plant the last crystal somewhere close to the first one I had thrown into the room. Suddenly, I saw Princess Celestia fly down from an opening in the ceiling.

"Tia! We've got to place this last one. Have you finished the operation?" Luna asked.

"Operation? What do you mean?" Celestia asked.

Something was off... ha, won't trick me. I crashed straight past Princess Luna and leaped into the air, ramming into Princess Celestia.

"What is thou doing!" Luna said as she pushed me away from her would-be sister.

"That isn't Celestia", I said as I watched as 'Celestia' get up.

"Very clever", she laughed as her body was engulfed in a veil of green flames.

Once the flames had died down, right there, was a large, tall, and rather skinny Changeling. The Queen, most likely.

"Guess my little trick failed", the Queen said.

"Don't think I'll let you plant that crystal of yours", she said, smiling at us.

"Oh, we are", I said as I glared at her.

Luna charged forward, while as I launched my magic at her. Only to have her dodge, my attack struck the ceiling. Causing several chunks of stone to break lose and come crashing onto the floor. She hissed as she leaped at me, only to get shot at my Luna, causing her to go flying into the cave wall. I noticed that the cave itself was already unstable, thinking of an idea, I turned to Luna.

"Luna! Get Eclipse and get out of the cave! I've got an idea", I said as I charged up a spell.

She just gave me a confused look, but nodded. Trusting me to do what I was planning, she galloped into the shadows, off to get Eclipse. Turning my attention back to the Queen, I fired my magic aimlessly at the caves walls and the ceiling. The Queen hissed as she looked around herself, the walls began to crack and crumble. Chunks of stone began to break away from the caves surface and crash onto the cave floor. The Changeling Queen charged at me, but was only crushed by one of the falling chunks of stone, she was still alive.

"You'll pay for this!" She hissed as she tried to push the giant piece of stone off of herself.

"Sure, I will", I grinned as I lifted the final crystal out of the bag and levitated it in front of me.

Sending a ping of magic into the crystal, triggering it. I tossed it at the still struggling Changeling Queen and turned around, slowly walking towards the exit as the cave began to crumble. I didn't need to place the crystal in a key area, this place has become far more unstable than I was expecting, one giant chain reaction would be more than enough to bring this place down. I heard the sound of the crystal whirring as my magic continued to activate itself, I trotted quicker as I heard the crystal give off a loud crack, audible even over the sound of the cave cracking and crumbling under its own unstable supports.

"Nightmare Moon! Hurry up!" Eclipse said.

I quickly galloped towards the exit, trying to escape the collapsing cave. Several Changelings chased after me, but I was able to easily outrun them. They were stopped as stones dropped down and blocked their path, or just crushed them. Finally, the crystal exploded, I leaped out of the tunnel and out into the open, just as the other three crystals blew up as well. Causing the mountain itself to start shaking as its interior structure began to crumble. Eclipse, Luna, and I all watched as the mountain start to level down as the inside became filled with stones, entombing the Changelings inside a rocky grave.

*P.O.V. Change: Eclipse*

I couldn't believe it, it was finally over. The Queens hive was finally gone! With the Queen inside, too. We heard loud galloping coming from behind us. We all turned around and saw that is was Princess Celestia and her Guards, all looking behind us, at the collapsed tunnel which still had clouds of dust coming out of it.

"I take it that your operations went well?" Princess Celestia said, her coat was dirty and covered in green blood, most likely from having several hardships with her Changeling encounters.

"Yeah, finally over. No more war", I said, smiling as I looked down, closing my eyes.

"Finally, time for some relaxation!" I heard Nightmare Moon cheer as she leaped onto my back, causing me to fall under her weight.

"Thou shall get off of our coltfriend! Thou Eclipse is ours", Luna said, pushing Nightmare Moon, trying to get her off of me.

"Oh come on, I want him. You can have somepony else", Nightmare Moon said as she pushed back.

"Celestia, help me?" I asked, looking up at the Sun Princess.

She said nothing, but smiled and turned away. Walking away from us as her Guards followed behind her.

"Celestia? Hey, Celestia! Come on!" I called out to her, begging her not to leave me like this.

'_Oh great, I have two mares who love me. Nightmare Moon is sort of like Luna, just without that weird speech. They love me... maybe the folks might know what to do_', I thought as the two continued to have a push war on top of me.

"Hey, Nightmare. Want to meet my parents?" I asked, grunting as one of them stepped on my tail.

"Sure!" Nightmare Moon said, looking upside down at me, leaning her head over my mines as she stood on my back.

* * *

**Chapter 19! This is going to end at Chapter 20. It won't be as long though, going to see if I can make 'long' for you guys. Going to go straight for the next Chapter, instead of doing the usual one chap of The Truth Revealed, and then two chaps for New World, New Life. Stay for the next Chapter, going to work on it right now! Hopefully I'll have it done by tomorrow, before I leave for school.**

**Please leave a Review! Seriously, this fanfic hasn't been getting many reviews, feels as if people dislike this :P. Oh well, these are only written for fun.**


	20. Chapter 20: The End

The three of us didn't feel like teleporting straight to my parents little house in the Everfree Forest, we couldn't even if we wanted to. Our magic was pretty much down to the point where we couldn't even get our horns to glow, we had used a lot of our magic just to fight the Changelings in that one fight. As we walked through the forest, with both mares leaning at my sides, I felt slightly uneasy because of this. One, how are we this calm after doing something like that just a few minutes ago, and how was I going to deal with Nightmare Moon and Luna being in love with me? I did love Luna with all my heart, but Nightmare Moon loves me too. Luna's love for me had rubbed off on her while Nightmare was still inside of her. Nightmare Moon and Luna were technically the same pony, but not completely true. I wonder how my parents would react to the fact that I have TWO mares that love me now, one being the Princess, which they already know of, at the other, a powerful Alicorn that once tried to shroud all of Equestria in an eternal night.

I get myself into the weirdest situations ever, and now I was introducing Nightmare Moon to my parents, what the heck was I thinking? Well, didn't matter anyways. The house was already in view. Mom wasn't outside again, meaning she was either in town or in the forest getting food, or inside with dad. Dad never really left the house. We all trotted towards the front door and I knocked on the door before I placed my hoof on the door and pushed it open. The door creaked on its hinges as I pushed it open. Inside was my mother and my father, both leaning next to each other as they each read their own piece of reading material. My mother read a cook book, while as my father read the newspaper. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Oh, son! I see you brought over your marefriend again, and... NIGHTMARE MOON?" My father exclaimed as he fell off the side of the couch.

"Nightmare Moon? AH!" My mother screamed as she leaped off of the couch and dashed into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad. It's okay, she's with us now", I said, trying to calm them down.

"Wait... what?" My dad said, peeking over the the arm of the couch.

"It's a long story, come on. Sit down", I said to them.

My parents just looked at each other and shrugged, sitting back on the couch properly, trusting their sons decisions. I began to tell them of the entire story, my mother started to go crazy when she heard what I was doing, but what was she expecting? I'm her GUARD, I'm supposed to do a lot of fighting. Dad started pressing for the finer details on the fighting, crazy old man sure loves fighting stories. After I finished my story, mom decided to make us all some lunch, Luna was going to go help my mother. Nightmare Moon just sat on the couch, not sure what she should do. I was going to go keep her company, but father asked me to come outside with him.

"So, it seems that you two are still together", my dad said, sitting down on the grassy floor as he looked up into the sky.

"Well yeah, I couldn't think of any reason to not love her", I said, smiling as I too, looked up into the sky.

"Ever thought of marrying the Princess?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.

I jumped a little, but relaxed immediately, I sighed as I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I have, but I haven't been working as Luna's Guard long enough to earn enough money for a ring", I said, laughing awkwardly.

Of course I wanted to take our relationship to the next level, and when I say next level I mean like form marefriend and coltfriend to a married couple. Lacked the money for a ring though... and a wedding. A Princess deserves a grand wedding, right?

"Well, here", he said as he turned to the side and lifted a small box off the ground, how did I not notice that?

"What is it?" I asked as he placed it in front of me.

"Open it", he said plainly as he got up and slowly trotted to the door.

I was even more confused when I saw what was inside, inside were two gold bands, just plain old gold bands.

"Okay... I'm still confused", I said, scowling as I looked at him.

"Those... are your mother and my own wedding rings, use 'em", he said.

I was shocked, mom and dad were giving their wedding rings for me to use, or dad just stole moms. Before I could even show some sign of protest, dad had already gone back inside, leaving me with no other option but to keep the rings, or store them somewhere for when they might want them back. My train of thought was interrupted when I looked at the living room window.

"Eclipse! Your mother said that lunch will be ready soon!" Nightmare Moon said, her cheek pressed against the glass, it was as if she was trying to come out of the glass.

"... Okay", I said as I just looked at her.

Oh well, time for lunch... maybe I will propose to Luna... soon.

~Time Skip: 3 months~

It has been three months since the end of the Changeling war. Everypony cheered when Celestia announced the good news. Though, everypony began to run for their lives when they saw Nightmare Moon with us. It was hilarious. Well, back to the original thoughts. Doing what my father suggested, I finally did it. I finally proposed to Luna, who of course said yes... before tackling me to the ground and kissing me as if I was covered in honey or something. A month and a half later, we were getting married. Princess Celestia had all of the wedding expenses paid for, herself.

"Do you, Prince Dark Eclipse, take Princess Luna to be your wife?" Celestia asked, she was in place of the priest pony.

"I do", I said, smiling to Luna, who was apparently crying.

"And do you Princess Luna, take Prin-",

"WE DO!" She shouted in the royal Canterlot voice, causing both myself and Princess Celestia to lean back a little.

She smiled after she had recovered from that little outburst.

"With great pleasure, I now pronounce you mare and stallion!" Celestia said, spreading her wings out as she finished.

"You may now kiss to bridge", Celestia said.

I smiled at Luna, who in turn smiled back to me. Leaning in towards one another, ours lips met for the first time. The audience all cheered, my father cheered, but my mother wept. The wedding finished, everything was perfect.

~Time Skip: Midnight~

I stood by her side, still in our wedding clothes, we didn't want to take them off. It seemed like just yesterday that we were just Guard and Princess, well.. it was. We leaned on each other as we looked up at her beautiful moon, everything was perfect.

"Hey you two", a familiar voice came from behind us.

"Hey, Nightfall", I called back to her.

Nightmare Moon had decided that she wanted to be addressed differently, so that the public wouldn't really fear her from just hearing her name. She trotted up to my side and sat down.

"Really wished it was I whom you married", Nightfall said.

"Well, I don't love you directly, you are part of Luna", I said.

"Oh really? Guess I can do this", Nightfall said.

"Wha-!" I said as I turned to her, only to get kissed on the lips.

She giggled as she pulled away, I could feel Luna becoming enraged.

"Stop that!" Luna exclaimed.

"Nope!" Nightfall said as she gave me a peak on the cheek and trotted away.

"Thou will come back, now!" Luna exclaimed as she got up and chased after her.

'_Life's going to be one hell of a ride_', I chuckled as I watched the two run around the room.

_The End..._

* * *

**Well... this is it. The ending on the fanfic. Finally finished. Thanks to those who actually stuck through this entire fanfic! I'm going to put my full attention into New World, New Life. Seeing as I don't need to write any more break chapters for this... even though New World, New Life only has a couple of chapters left. Follow me as a writer if you'd like! I will be writing another fanfic that I have already planned out, once my second one is finished too.**


End file.
